


Voidborn(e)

by RadiantVoid



Series: Ghost's space adventures. [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantVoid/pseuds/RadiantVoid
Summary: As the knight, vessel of void given focus, ascends through the pantheon of Hallownest, the Radiance realizes that while she may win once, twice, or even ten times, she cannot win forever. As such, she starts to make a plan to get rid of her ancient enemy, once and for all. But how do you get rid of that which returns upon death ? Simple. You use a dream gate of unfathomable power and send them to an other universe. Which universe ? She may not know, but it does not matter. So long as they are gone, they can no longer trouble her.But they can definitively trouble Shepard. Will this strange new creature aid her in the fight against the reapers ? Will it hinder her progress ? Or will it just sort of hang around, unsure of it's purpose in a strange new world ?
Series: Ghost's space adventures. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173392
Comments: 282
Kudos: 410





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first fanfiction, an idea that's been trotting around for a while that I've decided to finally give a try at.  
> I'd love to hear whatever feedback you may have on this story, and I hope you enjoy !  
> If there are any inconsistencies, I do apologize, I am no true expert of the Mass Effect universe, my knowledge being limited to the three main games.
> 
> I hope to update weekly, although I will not do any promises I am unsure of being able to keep. Still, I will do my best to keep that scheduele.

The Radiance watched as it’s ancient enemy faced her failed jailer. It had taken a form she had seen many times before. The hateful offspring of that wretched wyrm. So many had come before it, falling before they could ever come close to that cage the wyrm designed for her. But this one...this one was different.  
  
Then again, everything about this place was different.  
  
She was no longer in her jailer’s mind...yet she was not free. Something in her echoed the truth of her situation. A ritual, different from the one her brother employed to keep his pathetic flame from flickering out. She could feel some lesser being’s mind desperately reaching out, hopeful, rapturous. But as she saw her ancient enemy battle it’s sibling, she found herself unable to care. This was not the first time they participated in this ritual, certainly not. But with each attempt, they went a little further. Grew a little stronger. And inexorably, they drew closer to challenging her.  
  
And even if she did defeat them...they would return. Death did not seem to hamper them; only serving as a setback in their wretched advance.  
  
For the first time since the pale wyrm trapped her in his accused contraption, she felt a tinge of fear.  
  
It was ridiculous of course. Nothing could defeat her. She was the Radiance.

  
  
  


Yet worry gnawed at her. The pale wyrm had caused her to be forgotten; and then had trapped her within a being that had been near mindless. And now her came it’s offspring, bearing the taint of the ancient enemy. Something far more fearsome than the pale wyrm had ever been.  
  
Perhaps...worry was warranted. But what could she do, really ? Killing him wouldn’t work. Unlike the wyrm, she knew no way to trap beings. What could be done ?  
  
And then, a thought. Perhaps there was a way. A way to get rid of that bug...for good.  
  
She witnessed as he turned to void, passing through the many swords summoned by it’s sibling, striking it with it’s pure nail, sending it to it’s knees. She was running out of time.  
  
Still, the order of things needed to be maintained. And so, with a cry, she answered the challenge of her ancient enemy.  
  
As she expected, she dispatched of them the first time they fought. Yet, it had taken some effort; they had grown strong, stronger than she expected them to be. And now, they had returned, again and again, to face her brilliance. Seeking to smother it in darkness, once and for all.  
  
She would not let them.  
  
Floating high above Godhome, she was currently bombarding them with colossal rays of light, as they ascended higher and higher towards her. She could see the darkness rising along with them; the terrible power that writhed writhing them, struggling to be contained. It was no longer fear she felt; it was terror.  
  
She no longer had a choice.

Focusing, she used the one ability she hadn’t used for a very, very long time. And summoned a dream gate, right under the wyrm’s offspring, on the very platform it seeked to stand upon. As it did, she focused all of her power. All of her colossal divine energy.  
  
And she pushed.  
  
In a brilliant flash of light and essence, her foe vanished. For an instant, she remained, frozen. Had it worked ? She couldn’t feel it anymore. She focused. No, she couldn’t feel it anywhere.  
  
Relief flooded through her. It had been risky. In fact, it had been as likely to fail and leave her defenseless. But, she had seen no other option.  
  
Still, she wondered. A dream gate of that power, who’s only destination had been “not this realm”...where could they possibly ended up ?  
  
No matter. The threat was gone; with it’s focus disappeared, it was a simple task to bat the void away with her light.  
  
Feeling the ritual disperse, the linchpin of focus gone, glee filled her, ignoring the despondent cries of the lesser beings that had seeked to summon her. She could return to slowly breaking the wyrm’s seal. And reclaim what was rightfully hers.  
  
Perhaps once she was free, she’d pay her brother a visit. She’d felt the scavenger’s presence, both in the lands above and in the being she had just banished. Perhaps they’d participated in that macabre ritual of his.  
  
But for now, she needed to rest. This had taken a lot out of her. There would be time...later.

  
  
  


-”Commander ? The Illusive man wants to talk to you. He’s waiting in the coms room. He sounds pretty impatient, so I, ya know, wouldn’t take too long. Unless you want to annoy him. Which, fair.”  
  
Jane Shepard sighed. It had barely been a few hours since she’d last talked to the mysterious leader of Cerberus. It was hard enough to have to deal with what amounted to the terrorist in charge; worst that he usually had useful, if not critical, information.  
  
That didn’t mean she had to be nice.  
  
-”Understood Joker. I’ll go see what he wants.”  
  
-”When you do, can you ask him to be more polite ? It would be nice.” A pause. “Actually, don’t do that. He’s kinda scary.”  
  
Jane chuckled as she passed the automatic door, entering the room, the holographic sensors scanning her form. The walls around her changed, as the hologram of the Illusive man appeared, sat as usual with crossed legs in his chair.  
  
-”Shepard. I have an assignment to propose to you.”  
  
Straight to the point. Did he not want to play his usual games ? If so, she wouldn’t complain.  
  
-”To propose huh ? I am fairly busy you know. I’ve just finished picking up that Krogan...and I haven’t even gotten the chance to wake him up.”  
  
She was admittedly still a little nervous at the idea of that. Facing a krogan in an enclosed environment was not exactly the kind of situation that she would call comfortable. But she’d made the decision to bring him on board; she would deal with the consequences.  
  
-”I understand Shepard. However, I believe this to be worthy of your attention.” Pressing some unseen button on his chair, a new hologram appeared next to her.  
  
-”Omega ? Really ? You want me to go to Omega ? ...Again ?”  
  
Her voice was flat, her eyes narrowed as she looked over the glowing orange form of the asteroid based station. Omega was a hive of scum and villainy. The worst in the galaxy. And she had already spent far more time than she’d wanted there.  
  
Although, she’d give it a point for allowing her to be reunited with Garrus. Having him back made dealing with Cerberus far more manageable. But even then, she’d had to cut a bloody trail to do so.  
  
Nothing was free in Omega.  
  
Nothing.  
  
-”I understand your reluctance Shepard. However, our agents on location have detected...something. We aren’t sure what. Some energy spike, that only registered on one of our more...experimental attempts at detecting the collectors. I would like you to inspect this occurrence.”  
  
Jane frowned.  
  
-”Why not send your own agents ? If they’re already in place.”  
  
-”I would rather not risk them. It took a very long time to implant them...as you can imagine, Omega is not the most hospitable place. In addition, their domain of expertise lies more in infiltration and general...mingling, with the local populace. Not in investigating unknown and quite possibly dangerous anomalies.”  
  
She cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms.  
  
-”But you’re fine sending me and my team.”  
  
To her annoyance, the man simply took a puff from his cigarette, before continuing, impassable. One day she’d get a reaction out of him.  
  
-”I know you can handle it. Whatever this may be, it can hardly be worse than fighting a reaper possessed spectre.”  
  
For a moment, Jane considered demanding to know how he’d learned of this. But then, she remembered who she was talking to.  
  
-”You’re still not making this very appealing you know.”  
  
The man nodded.  
  
-”I am aware. Which is why I have something to offer you. Information on one of your old crewmates. Liara T’soni.”  
  
Her head snapped up, starring into the Illusive man’s eyes.  
  
-”You know where Liara is ?!”  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
-”Not her exact location, no. But I do have information that, in your hands, would likely lead to you finding her. I would be happy to give every bit of it to you...should you do this favor for me.”  
  
Jane gritted her teeth. He had her and he knew it. She could rage and scream as she wanted...it wouldn’t get her any closer to Liara.  
  
-”Fine. Relay the information on this ‘assignment’ of yours to Miranda. We’ll take care of it.”  
  
-”Good luck Shepard.”  
  
With that, the communication was ended, the holograms disappearing as the light returned to the room.  
  
Exiting the room, she found Garrus standing by the side, nonchalantly lying against the wall by the door.  
  
-”So. Anomaly in Omega huh ? That should be interesting.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes.  
  
-”And you’ve been here for how long ?”  
  
The turian shrugged, speaking in his gravelly voice.  
  
-”Oh, you know. I heard that the big man wanted to have a chat, and well, I know how much you enjoy talking with him, so I thought I’d just come over in case you needed a rant.”  
  
She gave her turian friend a grateful nod. Garrus was, besides Joker, the only member of his old crew aboard the ship. It was good to know he still had her back.  
  
-”I’m a big girl. I can handle a talk with him, no matter how grating he might be.”  
  
Garrus hummed, stretching his arms.  
  
-”Well, looks like we’ve got work to do. When are we leaving ?”  
  
-”Right now. Might as well, I’d rather get this out of the way as soon as possible.” And get the information on Liara as soon as possible. Garrus gave her a side glance, but did not comment.  
  
-”Alright. What about the krogan down in engineering ? Do we leave him there until the mission is over ?”  
  
Jane considered, before shaking her head.  
  
-”I’d rather not risk some fail safe activating and having an angry krogan rampaging through my ship while I’m meandering through Omega. I’ll take care of it on the way.”  
  
Tapping at one of the interfaces on the wall, she said :  
  
“EDI ? Can you tell Joker to set course to Omega ?”  
  
The strange blue hologram of EDI appeared, her synthesized voice answering :  
  
-”I have already informed mister Monroe. We are heading to the mass relay and will arrive shortly.”  
  
Jane nodded, giving her thanks. It concerned her sometimes, how...smart, EDI could be at times. She supposed it was normal for an AI, but she was still getting used to the many differences it had from a VI.  
  
-”Well...no time like the present.”  
  
Garrus gave her a concerned look.  
  
-”You sure you don’t want some backup ?”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
-”It’s a krogan. They respect strength, honor. he won’t respect me blackmailing him with goons pointing guns at him.”  
  
Garrus shrugged.  
  
-”Alright. But you’re the one that explains to doctor Chakwas if things go wrong.”  
  
She chuckled as she took the elevator down. That would certainly make for an interesting conversation. 

Jane winced as she walked up to the galactic map. The encounter with Grunt had been...interesting. She’d promised him a strong clan; and worthy foes. Overall, it had gone pretty well, she’d say. Still, getting slammed into the wall had not been pleasant.  
  
Looking down at the map of Omega, she muttered.  
  
-”Time for action huh...let’s get this show on the road then.”  
  
For this mission, she chose to take Garrus and Miranda with her. Garrus, because he knew his way around Omega, and in such a place she could use an old friend. And Miranda, because this was a cerberus mission, and she hoped that the Illusive man would not take the risk of losing Miranda, and therefore not keep crucial information from them.  
  
That, and the woman was a strong biotic. Which was always helpful.  
  
Arriving in the center of Omega, standing before the Afterlife, Jane turned to Miranda.  
  
-”So. What’s the situation ?”  
  
The cerberus agent tilted her head to the side, indicating to Jane she wished for them to follow her. As they started walking down the dirty alleys of Omega, she started to speak.  
  
-”Our agents have detected a massive surge in specific radiations. Something… unknown. The way it reacted makes us believe the surge we detected was actually just a side effect of a phenomenon of unknown properties. Thankfully, it happened in a mostly abandoned area of Omega. Too structurally unstable for residence, even for her.”  
  
Jane snorted.  
  
-”That’s reassuring.”  
  
Garrus sighed.  
  
-”That’s not surprising. Omega isn’t very big on public infrastructure...when a section starts to fail, if it’s not useful to Aria, it’s as good as gone. Of course, it’s rare that something here holds NO interest to her...but it happens.”  
  
Miranda continued, unperturbed.  
  
-”All we really have to do is go there, and see if we can find anything out of the ordinary. We shouldn’t run into trouble...although, seeing where we are, trouble may well just find us.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes. She was already exasperated with this mission. At least she had good motivation.  
  
It took some time for them to reach the area Miranda had described, almost getting in trouble with a local vorcha gang before a careful glimpse of her carnifex convinced them to back off. As she had said, the place was a mess. They had been forced to wear their helmets due to many sections of the place being completely vented, holes in the station leading straight to the vacuum of space. Buildings were crumpled, damaged, if not outright destroyed.  
  
-”Jeez...what in the world happened here ?”  
  
It was Garrus that answered her question.  
  
-”A few years ago, Blue suns and Blood pack came to blows here. It got bad. Really bad. Aria had to get involved to make sure damage didn’t spread to parts of Omega that actually mattered to her. No one bothered to fix it. It’s not getting any worse after all.”  
  
-”Mercenary infighting. Of course.”  
  
Miranda interrupted their conversation, pointing towards one of the less structurally compromised buildings.  
  
-”The readings came from her.”  
  
Jane nodded, taking her gun out. The avenger assault rifle had served her well so far; she just hoped it wouldn’t come to that here.  
  
-”Alright, doesn’t look like the place’s been vented. Keep your helmets on just in case.”  
  
-”Understood Shepard.”  
  
Walking up to the building, she came before the front door. It was half open, electricity in this area long gone. She would have to pry it open.  
  
-”Miranda ? Can you get this thing out of the way ?”  
  
The cerberus operative’s eyes started to glow an eery blue.  
  
-”It shouldn’t be a problem.”  
  
With a single biotic push, the door was yanked, the sound of groaning metal bending and twisting echoing through the silent streets. The path now cleared, Jane stepped forward, the light from her helmet illuminating the inside of the room.  
  
The place showed clear traces of disrepair; dust and grime littered the place, the metallic surfaces showing the occasional impact from a mass effect round. A table in the center of the room had been thrown to the ground; for cover, she assumed, from the numerous impacts littering it. The shelves had been pillaged, thrown open, broken down.  
  
-”Shepard. I’ve got movement upstairs.”  
  
Garrus’s voice brought her out of her inspection. Giving a small nod, she looked to the stairs. Besides a single missing step, it seemed perfectly fine. Slowly, she climbed up, Garrus keeping watch at the bottom of the stairs while Miranda followed her upstairs.  
  
The upper level was a wreck. Someone had detonated some kind of explosive, destroying most of the walls connecting the various rooms together; leaving it one large open area. Old debris littered the place, but that wasn’t what caught her attention.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the strange, white mask the thing seemed to wear. Entirely blank of any feature, save the two pronged horns that reached out from it, and two holes, that seemed to serve as opening for eyes; yet all she could see behind was absolute darkness. It was like staring straight into the abyss.  
  
And she had the strangest feeling the abyss was staring back.  
  
The figure the mask was connected to was no less strange. They were very short; shorter than any species’s she’d ever met, save perhaps the volus. Yes, that thing was just about the same size as a volus now that she thought about it. It’s body seemed made out of some strange dark matter, that appeared to almost absorb the light from her helmet’s light rather than reflect it. It was wearing some sort of ragged grey cloak, and she could see the handle of...something, sticking out of it’s back. Whatever it was looked metallic, but beyond that she could not tell.  
  
-”What...is that ?”  
  
Had the situation been any different, she would have joked about the seeing the usually unflappable Miranda ruffled. Yet, she could not look away. She’d never seen a being like this…  
  
-”EDI ? Are you seeing this ?”  
  
-”Yes Shepard. No matches in any database I possess.”  
  
Well, that complicated things. The thing was still staring at them. If it wasn’t for the occasional twitch from it’s...arm ? She would have thought it some kind of statue. It seemed to want to reach for that thing on his back, but also showed restraint.  
  
-”Hey there...I’m not quite sure what to call you. Can you understand me ?”  
  
She called out to it, hoping that whatever it was, it had a translation software...although, she couldn't see any traces of tech on it. The thing tilted it’s head slightly to the side. She had to admit, it looked kind of cute. Like a big plushy.  
  
“Doesn’t seem like it…”  
  
-”Shepard, whatever this is, the Illusive man will want to know about this. We need to bring it back with us.”  
  
Jane frowned. She didn’t like the idea of leaving whatever this was in that man’s care…but as long as it was on her ship, she could keep it out of it’s grasp while satisfying the head of cerberus’s curiosity.  
  
-”Fine. But no sudden movement okay ?”  
  
How to approach this...she had no idea how smart this thing was, how dangerous it was, how much it could understand her...well, at the very least it wore some level of clothing and possessed what she could only assume was a weapon, so it had to possess SOME degree of sentience.  
  
“Alright, let’s see if we can get some scan on you...this won’t hurt, okay ?”  
  
On the off chance it could understand her, even if just the tone, she decided to keep talking to it. There was something unnerving about the way it stared at her, unmoving, as she stepped closer. As she reached closer to it, she must have crossed some kind of threshold in the thing’s mind, as it’s arm reached to it’s back with blinding speed, drawing...some kind of strange sword.  
  
She’d barely had time to blink. The thing had been ridiculously fast.  
  
-”Shepard !”  
  
She rose a hand.  
  
-”Relax, it’s probably just feeling threatened.” It hadn’t attacked her. Probably just a warning to not get closer. She could see from the corner of her eye that Miranda had drawn her gun, her eyes glowing with subtle light. At least she’d held back from just immediately shooting.  
  
Dropping to a knee, she spoke softly.  
  
“Alright, I’m just going to scan you. Don’t worry.”  
  
With that said, she slowly raised the arm holding her omni-tool, and pressed the scan function, the orange hologram materializing.  
  
And just like that, the thing dashed backwards.  
  
Jane blinked. This thing really was insanely fast. It’s sword was drawn threateningly, and it seemed dangerously focused on her omni-tool.  
  
“Ooookay, not a fan of the omni-tool. Got it.”  
  
Something was glowing in the things...hand ? She couldn’t tell.  
  
-”Shepard, watch out !”  
  
In the blink of an eye, the thing was on her, light coalesced in a similar shape to that sword from earlier, striking at her. She barely managed to lift her gun, before the light hit her.  
  
And did absolutely nothing. 

  
  
  


The thing was staring up to her, the light in it’s hand gone, the sword placed back on her back. A blue light enveloped the thing, throwing it backwards.  
  
-”Shepard, are you alright ?!”  
  
Turning around, she looked to Miranda.  
  
-”Stand down Miranda ! And Garrus, don’t you dare pull that trigger !”  
  
The turian had come upstairs, most likely attracted by Miranda’s exclamation, and had his rifle aimed squarely at the thing’s crumpled shape. She winced. Miranda’s throws packed a punch. She hoped it wasn’t too damaged.  
  
-”It hit you with something !”  
  
-”I’m fine.. It didn’t do anything.” Nothing noticeable, at the very least, but this wasn’t the time to escalate things with unnecessary worry. Looking at where the thing had hit her, there was no wound; hell, there wasn’t even a trace.  
  
“Whatever it was trying to do, it either failed...or it wasn’t meant to hurt. Regardless, I’m fine.”  
  
She cut herself off as the thing rose back to it’s...well she wouldn’t call them feet. They were more like stubs.  
  
-”I threw it back full force...that thing’s more resilient than it looks.”  
  
Shepard nodded, making note of that. That could be a problem if this thing turned hostile.  
  
The thing...she really nodded to find a better name for it, was looking at them. Then, it started rummaging through it’s cloak. She slowly grabbed her assault rifle in own hand. But to her utter surprise, it took out a sheet of paper, a quill, and some ink.  
  
-”...where was it keeping that ?”  
  
She shrugged. Garrus made a good point, but she was more curious as to who in the world used paper and ink in the late twenty-second century.  
  
The thing started to scribble carefully on the paper, using a wall for cover. She would have found it adorable if she didn’t have at the forefront of her mind how fast the thing was. Still, she let it continue, and after a few minutes, it stopped. It seemed awfully slow at writing, if that was indeed what it had been doing.  
  
Then, it walked up to her, Miranda and Garrus tensing behind her. Ignoring the two completely, it lifted the paper to her face, handing it over. She cautiously grabbed it, and read it.  
  
The writing was appalling. Barely legible in fact. But, legible it was. 

  


_Hello._

  


She blinked. It had spent minutes writing, just to write that ? Then, she realized what she’d just read.  
  
-”Wait...you can write English ?”  
  
The thing nodded.  
  
“And you can understand me.”  
  
Another nod.  
  
“But you couldn't before, could you ?”  
  
Nod.  
  
“Was it that...thing you did, with your light ?”  
  
It stayed immobile for a second, then nodded, albeit far slower, almost reluctantly.  
  
“Huh. So that thing works as some kind of translator then...very weird way of doing it.”  
  
Still, that made things easier. Communication with the thing was finally achievable.  
  
And she could solve her earlier problem.  
  
“Do you have a name ? it would make talking easier.”  
  
The thing stared at her, before taking the paper back, once again writing on it. She saw that it took a very long time to write even a single letter; understandable she supposed, if it had just learned her language. This also indicated something deeper than a meer translation. She’d have to ask Mordin if he had any ideas.  
  
Once it was done, she looked at the paper.  
  
“Ghost, huh ? An interesting name.”  
  
A loud groaning echoed through the building, freezing all present. Once it was over, a few seconds passed before Miranda spoke up, her voice tense.  
  
-”Shepard. We can’t stay here too long. Who knows when the next building might collapse.”  
  
She sighed.  
  
-”Right, we need to get a move on…” turning to...Ghost, she asked :  
  
“Do you mind following us ? We have a few questions we’d like to ask, and this place isn’t safe.”  
  
To her surprise, they nodded. She’d expected convincing it to be harder.  
  
“Then let’s get a move on. Garrus, make sure no one does anything stupid like try and nab our little friend here.”  
  
The turian chuckled.  
  
-”I’ve got this Shepard. It’s safe with me.”  
  
Miranda sighed.  
  
-”Of course a mission with Shepard turns out to discover a new sentient species…”

  
  
  


As it turned out, despite it’s short legs, the now named Ghost had no trouble keeping up with them. It had fiddled with some kind of pin before hand, attaching it to their cloak; some sort of mask surrounded by red...feathers ? A cloak ? Hard to say on something so small. And then had started trotting after them, arms still in their cloak. It was amusing to say the least; but she remained worried. Such an unusual sight, even in Omega, would undoubtedly attract attention.  
  
But to her surprise, whilst they did get quite a few looks, none dared to interfere or bother them. As they reached the Normandy, she finally voiced her surprise.  
  
-”I’m honestly impressed that none of those thugs tried and attack us. If only to piss us off.”  
  
Garrus shrugged.  
  
-”Little guy looks weird, but nothing that can’t be explained by a good disguise, on a distant examination at least.” He smirked, or at least, she thought he smirked. It was hard to tell on turians. “Besides, they’ve heard about you. They won’t bother you.”  
  
Well, she wasn’t going to complain about being left to her own devices. Ghost hadn’t said a word since they had left that building. In fact, now that she thought about it, they hadn’t made a single noise since she’d met them. Perhaps their species were mute ?  
  
Questions for later. For now, she had some information to get. She could solve the mystery of their little guest afterwards. As they passed the sas, she gave their small companion a grin.  
  
-”Welcome, Ghost. To the Normandy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ! I know I said I would try to make these chapters at least weekly, but if I finish a chapter before that, I will be putting them up when they're ready. The feedback I got has made me very motivated, and I'm grateful to all those who took the time to kudos, bookmark, and especially comment on the first chapter ! I hope this second chapter will be just as entertaining !  
> And with that said, onto the story !

-”Shepard. I’ve gotten a preliminary report from Miranda. An excellent job as always.”

Jane gave a small nod. She wouldn’t usually dignify the Illusive man’s praise with something like that, but...well, if it was for the sake of information on Liara’s whereabouts, she could at least be polite. 

Maybe. 

For a bit.

“We will need to further investigate this...Ghost, you’ve found. I’ll leave it in your hands for now, so long as you further all information found on the subject back to us.”

Jane frowned. 

-”You know, when I went there, I expected to find some super weapon, or the remains of a big explosion. Not a small, unknown sentient.”

The Illusive man took a puff of his cigarette before continuing. 

-”Massive anomalous readings on Omega, like nothing we have seen before, and you find a being that doesn’t match any database. This cannot be a coincidence.” Tapping on his chair, he changed the subject, something Jane was all too happy to do. 

“On the subject of your ex-crewmate now. Liara T’soni is currently working as an information broker on Illium. She seems to have quite the network of connections for one so new  
to the business.” 

Relief and worry warred within her, as she did her best to remain impassive externally. On the one hand, she now knew that not only was Liara alive, but where she was. On the other hand...she was on Ilium. Despite all the pretty airs and the beautiful architecture, Jane knew better. The place could be just as dangerous as Omega, albeit in a far more subtle manner. 

-”I see.”

-”Shepard, I am aware that your crew is very important to you. If you want to recruit Liara, feel free to do so. But don’t forget; the collectors are the real target. Getting distracted  
for too long could prove fatal.”

And just like that, the polite facade was gone. She glared back at the man. 

-”I am fully aware of what we’re facing. Keep your nose out of my crew’s affairs.”

They stared at each other for a few tense seconds, in absolute silence. She refused to back down. 

-”Of course Shepard. As I have said, I brought you back so you could do things your way. I am merely reminding you of the bigger picture.”

She almost winced at the not so subtle reminder of what she ‘owed’ to the Illusive man. In truth, she does not consider herself as beholden any debt to the man. But it still rubbed  
her the wrong way. 

-”Then I’ll keep doing things my way. It’s worked so far.”

-”Good luck Shepard. Our enemies aren’t slowing down.”

With that, the hologram disappeared, leaving her alone in the coms room.  
  
-”...EDI. Tell Joker to plot a course for Ilium.”  
  
-”Understood Shepard. Mister Monroe is already heading for the mass relay.”  
  
-”Good. Tell Garrus to bring our new guest to Mordin’s lab. We might as well get some answers on the way.” She sighed. “Tell Miranda to come as well. If she’s going to make reports to the Illusive man, we might as well skip the part where she goes over the recordings of whatever spyware she has installed.”  
  
EDI did not comment on the later part, her hologram winking out of existence as Jane entered Mordin’s laboratory. 

When she reached the laboratory, Mordin was pacing around obviously agitated, muttering to itself. Noticing her entering, he immediately snapped his head towards her, speaking with his insane pacing.  
  
-”Ah. Shepard. Good to see you. EDI has briefed me on your discovery. New species, sentient. Possesses strange resilience, speed, and abilities. Very interesting. Fascinating even. Will have to conduct experiments, collect samples, perform scans...” His eyes closed, as he took a breath. “So long as the subject consents, of course.”  
  
Jane cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms. The salarian truly was one of the most frenzied in his speech that she’d met of his species.  
  
-”Slow down doc. Garrus’s bringing him right now; you’ll get to satisfy your curiosity soon enough.”  
  
Mordin nodded rapidly.  
  
-”Of course, of course. Assume you’ll want to interrogate the subject before any scientific analysis can be done. Can wait.” Once again, his eyes closed as he took his breath. “Patience important.”  
  
She almost chuckled at the irony of Mordin using the word patience, but decided not to comment. She hadn’t know the doctor for too long, but she was sure he was capable of patience in a scientific context at the very least.  
  
The sliding door to the bridge opened, Garrus entering with Ghost walking slowly behind, his head darting around, seemingly still taking the ship in. He had a piece of paper in his...well she supposed they were hands, with one holding the paper and the other rapidly darting over it, holding the quill she’d seen him use back on Omega.  
  
-”Brought our guest mam, safe and sound.” Seeing that Ghost was still quickly looking around, he sighed. “They’ve been like this ever since arriving. It’s been difficult keeping him in one place.” Shrugging at Jane’s questioning look, he continued. “I think they’re making a map ? It looks like it at least. I haven’t really been able to ask them.”  
  
Jane nodded. Despite how advanced the translators were, they didn’t really work with written language when not in a digital form…  
  
-”Ghost ?” The little being’s...mask ? Snapped to them, a cold shiver running down Jane’s spine as she stared in those empty holes it had in the place of eyes. It still made her uncomfortable. “So, we’ve got a few questions to ask you, if you don’t mind. Just to try and understand...well, everything about the situation.”  
  
The little being stared at her for a second, before giving a nod. She smiled, relieved. Cooperation was a good sign.  
  
-”Perfect. Why don’t you take a seat and make yourself comfortable.”  
  
For a moment, Ghost froze. She frowned. It was hard to tell, but there were small movements it made constantly. The rigidity was clearly discomfort, or surprise. Then again, assumptions would bring her nowhere when it came to an unknown species. Ghost ended up walking slowly to the chair, patting it for a second, placing it’s hand down before slowly taking it off. Only after examining their hand did they sit down, their previous rigidity apparently forgotten.  
  
Suspicion, then. Unsurprising if it had lived any amount of time in Omega.  
  
As they settled down, Miranda entered the room, attracting jane’s attention. She was holding her omni-tool, obviously intent on recording the questioning session.  
  
”Good to see you join us Miranda.”  
  
The cerberus agent gave a nod, standing further from the group. It seemed she had no intention on participating. Jane inwardly shrugged. As long as she was around, it should be fine.  
  
She turned back her attention to Ghost.  
  
“So, Ghost.” Where to start… “What are you ? You’re obviously not human, or turian, or...well, anything we know off.” From the tilt of the head it made, it musn’t have understood her question. “What I mean is, are there more of...you ? Or at least, like you ? And if there are, do you have a name, that refers to you, collectively ?”  
  
That seemed to get something out of it, as it nodded, taking a piece of paper and writing on it. She wondered how much he had. It wouldn’t do to have him run out, she wasn’t sure he’d be able to use an interface.  
  
When it finished writing, it handed the paper to her, Mordin peering over her shoulder. 

  


_Vessel._

  


She frowned. She’d expected the name of a species.  
  
-”So your kind is named...vessels ?”  
  
Ghost nodded.  
  
“I see. Then, I assume there are others like you ?”  
  
The nod was more hesitant; slower.  
  
“Do you know how many ?”  
  
It rose it’s arm, and she finally managed to get a better look at it. Like it’s legs, it seemed almost like it ended in a stump, the arm as dark as the rest of it’s body, so dark it seemed to swallow the light cast by the lights of the lab. Then, the stump at the end shifted, her eyes widening. It was like watching water reshape itself, as give small digits appeared, four closing while one remained up.  
  
Mordin was tapping at his omni-tool, a feverish light in his eyes.  
  
-”Able to restructure his body to an unknown extent. Unprecedented, absolutely revolutionary. The possibilities…”  
  
Jane tuned him out, focusing on the...vessel, before her.  
  
-”Only one ? There’s only one other like you.”  
  
The vessel lowered his hand, inclining it’s head down. Then, it grabbed another paper, and painstakingly wrote :

  


_More before. Now two._

  


Jane felt a pang of pity for the little creature in front of her. Well, that certainly explained why they hadn’t been discovered before. They must have experienced some kind of extinction level event before the galactic community found them. Still, this didn’t explain what they were doing on Omega.  
  
”I’m...sorry to hear that. What happened ?”  
  
The vessel grabbed the paper back, writing down. It seemed to think for a moment, as it stopped, before continuing. 

  


_The Infection._

  


Garrus, who’d gotten closer in order to be able to read as well, hummed thoughtfully.  
  
-”An infection ? You mean like the plague in Omega ?”  
  
The vessel tilted his head, making the turian sigh.  
  
-”Right, you can’t understand me...this would be so much easier with a translator.” He turned to Jane. “That thing he did earlier...with the light. Have you felt any secondary effects since ?”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
-”Nothing at all.”  
  
-”Well...it’s worth a try I suppose.”  
  
Mordin lifted a hand.  
  
-”Stop. Caution advised. Would rather not anyone go through whatever process this...vessel made Shepard go through before further analysis. Even if no ill intent present, unexpected side effects still possible. Again, would advise caution until further developments.”  
  
Garrus shrugged.  
  
-”Makes sense I suppose. Fine, I’ll leave it up to you to be our ambassador, Shepard.” The drawl he put on the word ambassador made Jane roll her eyes.  
  
-”Oh haha. Very funny.” Turning back to Ghost, who was still sitting down, patiently, she asked. “So, is it this...infection. Was it some kind of disease ?”  
  
The vessel nodded, grabbing a piece of paper. 

  


_Her curse._

  


That caught her by surprise.  
  
“Her curse ? Did someone cause this infection ?”  
  
Ghost nodded. Garrus muttered a curse, while Mordin frowned.  
  
-”Biological weapon ? Collectors again ? No, no observed female member of collector race. Act more like asexual drones.”  
  
She remained focused on Ghost however.  
  
“We’ll come back to that later. Where do you come from ? I assume you’re not from Omega.”  
  
It tilted his head. She decided to clarify.  
  
“Omega is the place we found you. It’s a space station on an asteroid.”  
  
It nodded, although the slight tilt of the head made her think it was still confused. Perhaps it came from a pre space faring species ? It didn’t seem to possess any signs of technology, showed a lack of understanding of very basic things for any member of the galactic community...the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.  
  
It didn’t explain what it was doing in an abandoned section of Omega however.  
  
It picked out yet another sheet of paper. She might have to buy more until they could teach it to use an omni-tool or an interfaced computer.

  


_Hallownest._

  


-”EDI ? Do you recognize the name Hallownest ?”  
  
The synthesized voice of EDI echoed through the room, apparently startling Ghost, who’s head snapped around, looking for it’s origin.  
  
-”Negative. No match in any database.”  
  
-”Thank you EDI.” She raised a placating hand to the agitated vessel. “EDI is an artificial intelligence. She lives in the ship. It’s why you can’t see her.”  
  
That seemed to settle them down somewhat.  
  
“So you come from this ‘Hallownest’ ? Is it a planet ? A star system ?” She doubted the later, from the name, but it might just be a translation issue.  
  
The vessel tilted his head once more, grabbing a piece of paper. 

  


_A kingdom._

  


Huh. That was new. She didn’t think she’d heard of a monarchy since...well, since the rachni queen. And even then, qualifying that as a monarchy wasn’t exactly correct.  
  
”Stop me if I’m wrong, but this is what I get so far. You used to live in a kingdom, called Hallownest, with other vessels. Then, someone caused an infection, which killed all but two of your kind.”  
  
The vessel stared up at her, then nodded, slowly. Perhaps there was more to the story, but at least everything she had said was somewhat correct. Better than nothing she supposed.  
  
”Alright. How does that bring you to Omega ? Do you know how you got there ?”  
  
Ghost grabbed a piece of paper, and started writing. It was the most he’d written so far, and it took a few minutes, handing it over to Jane.

  


_She sent me here. Used a gate._

  


“Is that the same ‘She’ that caused the infection ?”  
  
They nodded.  
  
“I see. Still, a gate ?”  
  
Garrus spoke up.  
  
-”Gate huh ?” He took a pondering look. “Do they mean like the prothean Conduit on Ilos ?”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”Perhaps...say Ghost; when you say gate, do you mean something which allows you to travel from one place to another, in an instant ?”  
  
They nodded rapidly.  
  
“Nice guess Garrus.”  
  
The turian shrugged.  
  
-”It explains how they got there. Although, I don’t remember seeing any kind of machinery which would allow that kind of travel.”  
  
-”Maybe. But for now, it’ll do. I’m more curious about who this ‘She’ is.” As she said that, she’d turned back to the small vessel, her tone inquisitive.  
  
Ghost stared back at her, empty eye holes staring back into startled green eyes.  
  
She gulped. There was something...an intensity about the emptiness, that wasn’t there before. She could almost feel the air around her grow colder. From the way Garrus and Miranda shifted uncomfortably, Garrus’s hand slowly sliding to his gun, they could feel it.  
  
As she kept on staring, she could feel her mind faltering. It was almost like she was being sucked in; like the darkness in those eyes was calling to her.  
  
Then, the vessel’s head snapped down, as it wrote slowly on it’s piece of paper, and the moment was over. She sighed in relief, falling back into her chair. Where had THAT come from ? Some biotic ability ? She’d never felt so...hollow.  
  
As she grabbed the paper he handed to her, she noticed her hand was shaking slightly. She forced it still. She’d stared a reaper down; she wasn’t going to be intimidated by a masked midget. 

  


_The Radiance._

  


Two words shouldn’t have inflicted such dread into her. They really shouldn't. And yet, as she read them, she felt some primordial dread waking within her, sending her mind down the path of fight or flight.  
  
But she was Commander Shepard. She did not let instincts rule over her. And so, she forced the fear down, and handed the paper back.  
  
-”The Radiance huh ? So she’s the one that sent you here...and the one that killed your kind.” She hesitated. “Is she...the other vessel still alive ?”  
  
Ghost shook his head vehemently. That was by far the strongest display of emotion she’d seen from it, and she rose her hands placating.  
  
-”Sorry, sorry. What is she then ?”  
  
Another unknown species ? Or perhaps, the vessels weren’t as unknown to the galactic community as she’d first assumed...  
  
The vessel grabbed the paper, but seemed unsure what to write. It stared at it for a few minutes, silently.  
  
-”Commander ? We’re entering orbit over Ilium. Thought you’d like to know.”  
  
Joker’s voice almost made her jump. As she registered his words however, excitement and anxiety coursed through her.  
  
Liara. She was so close…  
  
-”Copy that Joker. I’m on my way.” Turning to Ghost, she gave an apologetic grin. “Sorry about that, but duty calls. I’ll leave you in our capable doctor’s hands. His name is Mordin.”  
  
Ghost briefly paused, lifting his head to the Salarian, giving a quick nod, before returning to his paper. Chuckling, she got up, but found herself intercepted by Miranda on her way out.  
  
-”Commander, before you go to Ilium...I’d like to talk to you. It’s about a personal matter.”  
  
Frowning, Jane nodded.  
  
-”Alright, I’ve got time. Lead the way.”  
  
Miranda gave her a grateful nod, which in an of itself was enough to send small alarm bells in her head. Miranda was NOT one to show weakness of any kind, least of all emotional.  
  
Garrus seemed to hesitate between following Shepard or staying in the lab, Mordin calling out to him.  
  
-”Garrus. Please send another human crew member here; need someone that can communicate with little one here.”  
  
The turian gave a nod, hiding his relief. Something to do, at last.  
  
-”I’ll send Jacob. He’ll be able to handle himself if things turn violent.”  
  
Mordin gave a quick nod, already turning back to his machines, typing frantically.  
  
Garrus rolled his eyes, leaving to the armory. Thankfully, it was right next to the laboratory, and he was back with the dark skinned human in the minute.  
  
The newly arrived human gave the small vessel a curious look, who had started to write slowly on the paper.  
  
-”So this is our guest huh ? Welcome aboard.”  
  
Ghost slowly tilted his head upwards, giving a small nod back. Jacob cocked an eyebrow, turning to Garrus.  
  
“Does he speak ?”  
  
The turian shook his head.  
  
-”No, they doesn’t. As far as we know at least. They’re using this...paper, and...quill ? To write.”  
  
Jacob snorted.  
  
-”Sounds inconvenient. Shouldn’t we give him...her...it ? An interface ?”  
  
Garrus shook his head.  
  
-”They don’t seem familiar with technology. For now, it’ll do.” His voice drawled slightly at the end. It was a little boring waiting for the vessel to finish writing every time only to see a single word, but he supposed it wasn’t the fault of the poor thing. He’d just started writing in a new language after all.  
  
-”He understands English. We’re not sure if he understands all human tongues, or merely the ones Shepard is familiar with. Most likely the latter.”  
  
Finally, Ghost finished writing. Looking around, he tilted his head, paper half held up, head swiveling around slowly. Garrus noticed that, tilting his head towards the vessel.  
  
-”I think he’s looking for someone to give his paper too. Mind reading it too us ?”  
  
Jacob nodded.  
  
-”Of course.” Walking up to the vessel, he dropped to a knee, putting on a gentle smile. Garrus almost snorted. It seemed to be a human habit to make themselves smaller when dealing with the newly acquired vessel.  
  
“Hey little guy. Mind if I read that ?”  
  
-”He’s not a kid...I think. Actually I’m not sure.”  
  
Jacob was about to retort, but cut himself off as Ghost handed him the paper over.  
  
-”Thanks.” He said, giving a grateful nod. Despite what Garrus said, he was sure the thing in front of him was a child. Something about the way it looked just felt...childish. Or maybe he was reading too much into it. Instead, he read the paper out loud.  
  
-”A Goddess. Of Dreams. Fluffy Light. Enemy.”  
  
Frowning, he turned to Garus.  
  
“Well that doesn’t make much sense.”  
  
But before Garrus could answer, Mordin snapped around.  
  
-”Goddess ? Possible religious connotations, or simply a way for translation to reflect something very powerful ? Possibly both ?” Turning to Jacob, he spoke, rapidly.  
  
“Ask if Goddess a metaphorical entity, or a physical entity.” Taking a breath, he amended. “Ask if it is has physical attributes.”  
  
Jacob hesitated.  
  
-”Uh...yeah, sure doc.” He handed back the paper to Ghost. “So, a goddess ?” Ghost nodded. “Is that like, a way of speaking ? Or a title for someone ?”  
  
Ghost grabbed his paper back, writing something on it before handing it back.  
  


  


_Like Vessel. Ghost is Vessel. Radiance is Goddess._

  


Jacob shook his head.  
  
-”Okay, this is getting confusing for me. So you’re a vessel, and that...Radiance, is a goddess.” Turning to Garrus, he asked, almost imploringly. “Do you understand what they’re saying here ?”  
  
The turian nodded.  
  
-”Sort of. The Radiance appears to have killed off most of his species with some kind of biological weapon called ‘The Infection’. And apparently, he sees it as some kind of divine entity.” He frowned. “Maybe...maybe this is something like the Thorian.”  
  
Mordin picked up on that.  
  
-”Thorian. Mind controlling plant. Seen as higher entity by those under control. Similar idea of being of higher power, but does not fit with the notion of enemy. Those who saw it as a god like entity worshipped it. If this one sees it as a goddess, despite it being the enemy…” The salarian seemed to run out of breath, closing his eyes. “Troubling implications.”  
  
Jacob turned back to the vessel.  
  
-”So I’m guessing you don’t like her much, huh.” Bashfully, he stammered. “Ah, hm, sorry about what happened to your kind.” He muttered under his breath. “Way to shove your foot in your mouth Jacob.”  
  
Mordin approached, his omni-tool opened.  
  
-”Questions can be continued later, when Shepard is here. Need to conduct analysis, experiments. Jacob, ask Ghost here if they are willing to have blood sample taken of. Please.”  
  
Jacob nodded.  
  
-”Hey, um, do you mind if the good doctor here does a blood test on you ?” At the vessel’s silent...staring, he assumed, although he couldn’t see eyes in that mask of theirs, he added. “They’re going to put a needle in your arm, and take a tiny bit of your blood for analysis. It won’t hurt, it’s just for medical purposes.”  
  
At the word needle, Ghost’s head snapped up to the doctor, right arm twitching occasionally.  
  
“Uhm...do you not like needles ?”  
  
Ghost grabbed a piece of paper, making sure to keep Mordin in his field of view. Then, after writing something on it, he handed it back to Jacob.  
  
-”...Big sister uses a needle to fight ? You have a big sister ?”  
  
Ghost nodded slowly. Jacob sighed.  
  
-”Questions for later I guess. Don’t worry little guy, the doc’s syringe isn’t nearly big enough to be used as a weapon.”  
  
The vessel’s arm stopped twitching at that, but their mask remained fixed on the salarian, who seemed almost offended by Jacob’s proclamation.  
  
-”Highly debatable. Syringe’s needle very capable of piercing arteries, used appropriately. Can be very efficient wea…”  
  
-”Doctor, please. He’s trying to reassure the poor thing, not give it more reasons to be worried.”  
  
Mordin stopped.  
  
-”Right. Right. Of course.”  
  
Jacob rolled his eyes.  
  
-”So, you okay with it ?”  
  
Ghost gave a small nod. Mordin clapped his hands.  
  
-”Excellent ! Let us proceed then.”  
  
Mordin approached the vessel, grabbing their arm in one hand, immediately frowning at the contact.  
  
-”Hm. This feels...strange. Solid, yet water like consistency.” Taking off his hand, the frown deepened. “No residue. Fascinating.”  
  
Garrus let himself lie back against the wall, his sniper rifle in hands. He didn’t think the vessel had bad intentions by now, but when dealing with an unknown species, who knew what kind of reaction these kind of tests could have. Jacob just awkwardly shifted as he watched the doctor go about his ministrations.  
  
Speaking of which, the Salarian was now placing the needle against Ghost’s arm. Before he planted it, he turned to Jacob.  
  
-”Jacob. Tell the patient that if he feels pain or discomfort, tap my hand. Cannot communicate verbally with them.”  
  
-”Ah right.” He repeated the warning to Ghost, who gave a nod. Once that was done, the doctor sunk the syringe’s needle in their arm.  
  
-”Hm. Strange. Surface resistance identical to inner resistance. Difficult to plant syringe, but not impossible like krogan hide.” Trying to draw the syringe’s valve back, he blinked at the surprising lack of success. “Strange. Cannot draw blood. Perhaps specimen possesses different anatomical structure.” He tried to draw...anything, again. His eyes widened as the...skin ? Of the specimen started to shift rapidly, the dark substance filling the syringe in an instant before shattering it as it expanded from the inside, sending shards of glass flying everywhere, some cutting into the salarian’s fragile skin. Garrus rushed forward, Ghost flailing his arms around, hesitantly reaching towards the salarian. Jacob had a hand on his gun, staring, unsure what to do.  
  
Mordin grunted in pain, but rose a hand.  
  
-”I’m fine. Unexpected reaction. For both parties, I believe.” He added the last part after watching the still fretting Ghost, who seemed torn between reaching out to him and pulling back. “Apologize for concern. It seems more caution is required. Still, information obtained. Will have to do less...invasive scans.”  
  
Ghost grabbed his paper, writing frantically. 

  


_Sorry. Can’t control it._

  


Jacob translated at Mordin’s inquisitive look.  
  
-”Ah. No trouble. Should have been more cautious. Curiosity over new species overrode scientific precautions. Will be more careful. Apologize for any distress caused.”  
  
Mordin walked up to one of his machines, tapping it.  
  
“Please ask subject to step in front of machine and stand still. Will be scanning for many things. May take a while. Hope patient is, well, patient.”  
  
Jacob explained to Ghost, who simply gave a small nod, getting up from the chair and walking towards the machine. Mordin observed him walk, commenting.  
  
“Legs do not seem to end in any appengenges. Yet does not seem to be hampered by this. In fact, has been shown to possess incredible speed. More testing required.”  
  
As the machine started scanning Ghost, illuminating him in a pale blue light, the synthetic voice of EDI emerged from the ceiling.  
  
-”Mister Vakarian. Commander Shepard wishes to see you on the bridge for a mission on Ilium.”  
  
Garrus shrugged.  
  
-”Well, looks like it’s show time. I’ll leave him in your care Mordin.”  
  
The salarian gave a quick nod.  
  
-”Yes yes. Can take care of rest myself. Thank you for assistance.”  
  
The turian chuckled as he left.  
  
-”No problem doc. Go easy on him.”  
  
Jacob looked awkwardly around.  
  
-”Uhm...if you’re just going to be doing tests on him, is it okay if I just...go back to the armory ? I’ve got some things to take care of…”  
  
Mordin waved him off, not even turning.  
  
-”Of course. Will have EDI call you if needed.”  
  
With that, Mordin went back to his holographic displays, watching the information that appeared as the scans went on. 

“Fascinating...yes, will definitely have to tell Shepard when she returns.”  
  
Mordin had gone into the back of his laboratory once the scans had been done, leaving Ghost sitting on the same chair as before, as he went to analyze the data he’d been given. So far, the results had been incredibly strange. He’d never seen anything similar; and more than once, he’d had to check if the devices had been working correctly. It had been at least two hours since he’d first started looking through the data, and he hadn’t turned away once since.  
  
“Ah, EDI, call Jacob please. Need translation.”  
  
-”Of course doctor Mordin.”  
  
It didn’t take long for the human to arrive.  
  
-”Uh...doctor ?”  
  
-”Ah, Jacob. Good. Need you to inform subject that I wish to attempt to take sample again. Have idea.”  
  
-”Uh, doc. He’s gone.”  
  
The salarian froze. Then, he whirled around, his eyes widening at the inconspicuously empty seat where the vessel had been sitting.  
  
-”Oh. This can’t be good. EDI, why did you not notify me of his departure ?”  
  
-”I’m sorry doctor, but my sensors are entirely unable to register Ghost.”  
  
Jacob was already leaving the room, running towards the bridge, while Mordin’s mind raced.  
  
-”How come ? Sensors should be able to...unless...of course. AI calibrated to detect light. Even something entirely black should reflect some amount of light, or other radiation. Scans have shown subject absorbs any semblance of light, rendering it invisible to an AI looking for light reflection, NOT light absorption. Will have to correct that later.” He frowned. “Still, should have been able to detect door opening.”  
  
-”Calibration will be done to ensure proper detection. However, doctor Mordin, the door did not open once until Jacob entered since Garrus’s departure.”  
  
Mordin sighed.  
  
-”Most intriguing. Need to find subject; most likely still on ship. If not, could cause problems. Need to inform Shepard.”  
  
With that said, he left his laboratory, heading to the lower levels. Perhaps the vessel had merely gone exploring the bowels of the ship. 

Ghost looked over the ever stretching city. This place was strange. Far bigger than any place in Hallownest, bigger even than the city of tears had been.  
  
They hadn’t wanted to bother the strange doctor, as the others had called him, and so had used their shadow dash to simply pass through the door. It had been thin enough to allow that, thankfully.  
  
As they started walking the corridor, they thought back on the ones who’d taken them from that…’Omega’ place. They’d never seen bugs like them before, but then again many of the bugs of Hallownest had been just as strange when he’d met them.  
  
They noticed that there were bugs here they hadn’t seen on....Shepard’s, the dream nail had told them, ship. Blue and with strange protrusions on their head. Those that noticed them, gave them confused looks and whispers.  
  
They felt their arm twitch towards their nail. Attention was something they were hardly used to; and nowhere since the white palace had they seen so many non hostile bugs.  
  
As they arrived in a large plaza, they took out their paper and quill.  
  
There were places to explore, and maps to be made.  
  
Time to go exploring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter ! Heads up, this is where the story starts to earn it's "graphics depiction of violence" warning put since the first chapter. Thanks to everyone that left kudos, reviews or bookmarks, it means a lot ! I try to answer all reviews, whilst trying not to spoil anything, so apologies if you have any questions and the answers seem a little unsatisfactory ^^  
> With that said, onto the chapter, and I hope you enjoy !

-”Shepard, to your right !”  
  
Jane grunted, throwing herself behind a barricade as the eclipse mercenary opened fire on her.  
  
When Miranda had approached her earlier back on the ship, she’d expected many things. A cerberus special mission. A collector attack. She hadn’t paid too much mind to the ‘personal’ part of the request.  
  
She hadn’t expected Miranda to nearly beg for her assistance in helping keep her sister safe from their apparently megalomaniac and controlling father. Neither had se expected to have to cut her way through ranks of Eclipse mercs.  
  
But Miranda was part of her crew, and she’d been doing more than her part so far. Like hell was she about to let her down.  
  
Which had made seeing Miranda go ballistic after watching her old friend Niket die at the hands of the leader of the mercenaries painful. Yet another one she couldn’t save. Certainly, he had sold her sister out, but he’d seemed to have good intentions at least. He didn’t deserve a bullet in the back.  
  
Which brought her back to the present, where her and Garrus were facing a dozen of Eclipse grunts whilst Miranda was busy throwing their leader, Enyala, around like a ragdoll using her biotic powers.  
  
It was soon over.  
  
As Garrus put down the last remaining grunt with a well placed sniper shot, Miranda slammed the asari into a wall, before aiming her handgun at her head, finishing her off with a single shot.  
  
Jane approached cautiously.  
  
-”...You okay ?”  
  
Miranda was panting, staring the eclipse captain’s crumpled body.  
  
-”...not really. But we don’t have time for that. We need to check on Oriana.”  
  
Taking the elevator upwards, they finally reached the final platform of the place, watching as Oriana was talking peacefully with her parents. It seemed they’d managed to take care of Eclipse before things could go wrong after all.  
  
Miranda was smiling softly by her, but Jane could see the yearning in her eyes.  
  
-”You should go talk to her.”  
  
It took some convincing, but she finally agreed to go talk to her sister. Garrus sighed, as they were left alone.  
  
-”Well, this went better than expected.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes.  
  
-”Oh yes. Fighting dozens of Eclipse mercs is ‘better’ than expected.”  
  
-”Well, we all made it out, Miranda’s sister is safe...shame about that Niket guy, but that’s what happens when you mess with merc groups.”  
  
Jane gave him a deadpan stare.  
  
-”Says archangel.”  
  
-”...point taken.”  
  
The voice of Joker’s apprehensive voice cut them off.  
  
-”Shepard. We’ve got a...situation on the Normandy.”  
  
Her and Garrus shared a quick look, before she pressed her coms.  
  
-”Shepard to Normandy. What’s happening ?”  
  
-”Ah, you remember the little guy you brought on the ship ?”  
  
She closed her eyes, pinching her nose.  
  
-”...Joker, what happened.”  
  
-”He...might have gone missing.”  
  
She froze, and the expression on her face must have been something to behold, as Garrus took a cautious step back.  
  
-”He what.”  
  
-”Oh boy...he’s gone. He’s no longer on the ship. EDI apaprentl can’t detect it, and it must have some way to pass through walls or doors. Hey, maybe that’s why he’s called Ghost !”  
  
-”Joker. Put Mordin on.”  
  
-”Yes mam.”  
  
Joker sufficiently chastised, she waited for Mordin. It didn’t take long for him to come on.  
  
-”Shepard. Truly sorry, my mistake. Should have been more cautious.”  
  
She sighed.  
  
-”Calm down Mordin. They’re still a major unknown, you can’t be blame for getting caught flat footed. Any info that might help find them ?”  
  
-”Data analysis partially finished. Fascinating discoveries, absorbs almost all light, and to a degree radiation. Substance making their body seems to react independently to outside aggression, and possibly makes up most of their body structure.”  
  
-”Mordin. Keep it concise.”  
  
-”Apologies. Am afraid have little to offer. Not enough analysis. Be careful Shepard. Capacities unknown.”  
  
Jane caught in the corner of her eye Miranda arriving.  
  
-”Understood. Tell the crew to go back to activities; we’ll take care of it.” She sighed. “Looks like I’ve got another reason to go see Liara…”  
  
She looked to Miranda and Garrus.  
  
“Pack your things. We’re going on a search mission. I’ll explain on the way.”

  


  


Ghost stared up at the strange creature in front of them. Who was currently staring back.  
  
They had been in a stalemate for the past few seconds, when Ghost had climbed up the strange cliff they’d found exploring this place. After taking a look around, they’d noticed a whole bunch of bugs just standing around, with two guarding some corridor with strange light bands in front of them. There were symbols on them, but he couldn’t understand them.  
  
Somehow, they’d escaped notice here. Below, people had noticed them, but mostly seemed to stare and whisper, but didn’t bother him. Which, they were fine with.  
  
Until now that is. They’d tried to walk through the corridor; they needed to complete their map after all. But then that blue bug had stepped in front of them.  
  
It said something, but they couldn’t understand. Instead, they tilted their head, before pulling out a piece of paper and writing down Please let me pass on it.  
  
Handing it over, it just seemed to confuse them. Perhaps the bugs here did not all speak the same language ? It was a strange idea. Everyone in Hallownest, at least those that did speak, spoke with the same words.  
  
It seemed communication was not going to be possible. And they didn’t want to scare them by using the dream nail. For some reason, unlike the bugs of Hallownest, these seemed to be able to see it.  
  
It was a good thing they hadn’t equipped sharp shadow.  
  
Feeling their body shift into pure void, the dashed through the blue bug, it letting out a cry of surprise. Rather than wait to see how they’d react, they simply continued on, leaving behind two traumatized asari, who were in far too much shock to actually do anything to stop it. 

They hadn’t gone much further before finding more of the blue bugs. These were wearing an actual sheel; or was it armor, like that maggot ? He just didn’t know enough about them to tell. But from the way it seemed disconnected from their body, they were going to assume it was armor.  
  
Which meant these were either looking for a fight, or expecting one. Some of them even wore helmets.  
  
There were four of them, standing in a circle in front of one of those strange sliding doors, discussing together.  
  
One of them, the one without a helmet, had some strange orange lights around it.  
  
Ghost did not like orange light. He did not feel any trace of Her, but it was still heavily discomforting. The yellow orange colour these bugs wore did not help.  
  
Walking cautiously forward, it did not take long for them to notice him.  
  
One of them pointed at Ghost, holding those strange metallic things a lot of bugs here seemed to have. Shepard’s not squishy bug had pointed one at him. Perhaps a weapon ?  
  
The one with orange lights said something. Ghost tilted their head, then shook it. Perhaps they’d understand.  
  
Instead, they said something louder. Ghost shook his head. He just couldn’t understand what they were saying.  
  
The three with helmets were now all pointing those weird metal things at him. His arm twitched.  
  
Then, they saw the bug’s eyes glow blue.  
  
They’’d seen this before, with that ‘Miranda’ bug. She’d thrown them into a wall. It had hurt. Before they could brace however, one of the other bug’s thing glowed bright for an instant, and a bright light emerged, slamming into him.  
  
Like that, he learned three things. It was indeed a weapon. It was similar to an aspid shot, but smaller and faster. And it hurt.  
  
And just like that, he fell back on old instincts. Those that had kept him alive facing the multitude of dangers in Hallownest.  
  
Shadow dashing through the glowing bug, they ignored the cries of surprise, striking with their nail, finding little resistance in the foe’s armour. In a single clean stroke, they’d separated their head from their body, ignoring the screams of the other bugs. They weren’t used to seeing such a visceral reaction; those under the Infection’s influence cared little if their comrades fell in battle.  
  
But they had no time to reflect. Dashing to the side, they avoided a stream of the light projectiles, charging a great nail slash. Then, in a singular strike, they cut down the two remaining helmet wearing bugs.  
  
As they turned to face the last one however, they found themselves surrounded by blue light. Before they could be thrown however, Ghost shadow dashed, which to their relief seemed to bring them out of the bug’s powers. Before they could recuperate, Ghost decided that if they were going to use spells, so would he.  
  
The last thing the Eclipse vanguard saw as her barrier shattered, was a massive shadow slamming into her, glowing white eyes piercing into her very soul. 

  


  


Jane felt nervousness flutter within her as she stepped up the stairs towards Liara’s office. God, it had been two years since she’d seen the Asari...how much had she changed ? To imagine the relatively shy archeologist as an information broker on the viper’s den that was Ilium, it was surreal.  
  
But she unfortunately didn’t have the luxury of a long tearful reunion. Who knew what chaos an unknown like Ghost could wreck on this place. Or worst, if someone caught them. They still didn’t know nearly enough to let them go so easily.  
  
She forced her raging thoughts down as she approached the asari behind a desk in front of Liara’s office.  
  
-”Ah, Commander Shepard ! Liara’s been waiting for you. She’s in her office, just go right in.”  
  
Well that had been easy.  
  
-”Thanks.”  
  
The asari gave her a polite smile, but Shepard was already walking past the sliding door, any words she’d planned on saying forgotten at the sight before her.  
  
Liara was still as radiant as ever, looking at Shepard with a startled expression.  
  
-”...Shepard ? By the goddess, it’s really you…”  
  
Jane gulped.  
  
-”Yeah. Been a while, hasn’t it Liara ?”  
  
-”So it’s true...cerberus did manage to bring you back…” Liara got up, a beautiful smile spreading across her face. “You’re alive…”  
  
And just like that, she walked up to Jane, arms wrapping around her, drawing her into a tight hug. Jane immediately hugged her back, elation taking her. At least, one thing was still the same as before.  
  
Still, as badly as she wanted to simply melt away in her embrace, there was a problem to solve right now. As quickly as Liara had embraced her however, she drew back, coughing awkwardly.  
  
-”Hm. Sorry Shepard. It’s just...been a while. It’s very good to see you.” She tilted her head, giving a warm smile to Garrus. “And you as well Garrus. I’m glad Shepard has someone like you to watch over her.”  
  
Garrus chuckled.  
  
-”Well, someone has to bail her out of the messes she tends to put herself into…”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes, coughing something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Archangel’, which promptly shut the turian up.  
  
-”Well Shepard, what brings you to Ilium ?”  
  
Shepard cocked an eyebrow.  
  
-”Well originally, it was to see you.” She grinned as the asari blushed. She might have changed, but not that much. “But now, I have a problem. We found something on Omega...called a vessel. Does that ring any bell ?”  
  
She tilted her head.  
  
-”Do you mean, a container ?”  
  
Jane shook her head.  
  
-”No, like an actual living being. Sentient too. New species from what we can figure out.”  
  
Liara’s eyes widened.  
  
-”Truly ? How fascinating…”  
  
-”Yeah. But...well, apparently it left the ship. And from what we’ve gathered, it’s not very familiar with the galactic community and our tech. You can see how getting lost on Ilium might cause some issues.”  
  
Liara looked to her dataslate.  
  
-”...would it be small, wearing some horned white mask, with an entirely black body ?”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”Yeah. You’ve got some sightings ?”  
  
-”...Shepard, it’s apparently rampaging through a Eclipse hideout.”  
  
Jane felt her mind freeze.  
  
-”What.”  
  
-”Some Eclipse mercs were being sieged by police forces, when your...vessel ? Waltzed right through the security line. Apparently, it even vanished into some weird dark smoke and passed right through one of the police officers. It was seen fighting some eclipse mercs after one tried to shoot it, and after that...well, all we know is that it went deeper into their base.”  
  
Jane shot up.  
  
-”Damnit ! Garrus, Miranda, we’re moving out. Liara, can you send me the location ?”  
  
The asari nodded.  
  
-”I’ll get you a transport there. Shepard, be careful. I’ve heard that a judicar is present on the scene.”  
  
Jane sighed.  
  
-”Is she named Samara ?”  
  
Liara nodded, appearing surprised.  
  
-”Yes actually. Do you know her ?”  
  
Jane shook her head.  
  
-”Not yet. But I’m hoping to get her on my crew. Seems like I’ll be meeting her sooner than planned…”

-”ABOVE !”  
  
The eclipse heavy barely had the time to scream before the blast of energy of descending dark impacted her body, shattering it. Ghost looked around; there were a lot more of these bugs when they first thought. The further they went down into this building, the more there seemed to be. Dodging had become tricky, and Ghost had to learn how to use cover. It was like fighting multiple primal aspids. The very thought was enough for them to shudder. And yet, to their surprise, the projectiles did not seem to hurt the, much. Ever since their ascension, their body had felt stronger. Or at least more resistant.  
  
-" Biotics ! Don't let him turn to shadows again !"  
  
Ghost dashed towards the asari that had exclaimed those words. As he fought his way through the building, ghost had started using their dream nail on on what they had thought were bugs.  
  
With each strike they realized how wrong they had been. These were not bugs; in fact they were like nothing Ghost had ever seen. Not bugs, not vessels, not gods nor nor beast. They were asari, and they were doing their best to kill them.  
  
Understanding the language had made things easier. They had figured out that the word biotic was how they referred to their powers. Their soft bodies were also a lot easier to damage than that of the hard exoskeleton bugs of Hallownest; although some seem to possess some strange invisible barrier around their bodies that needed to be broken before they could be hurt.  
  
Much like the sentries of the city of tears, there seem to be a hierarchy between them; and the higher up the hierarchy the stronger the asari. Although that was not quite right. Ghost understood that these ranks were not an asari thing, but more along the lines of an order. The dream nail had told him of mercenaries, but they did not understand that concept yet. 

Perhaps a few more strikes would do the trick, they thought, as they unleash a shade soul upon on the last remaining eclipse member.  
  
But before they could continue on forward, someone entered the room.  
  
-"It seems someone went ahead of me." the asari gave ghost a curious look " I do not think I have ever seen your kind before." as she stared at ghost, her hands trembled.  
  
" but never before have I felt such dread gazing upon a being. That and your reckless slaughter is enough to make me your enemy."  
  
Ghost drew their nail. This asari was different. She wore red rather than yellow, and the blue light of biotics that surrounded her was far stronger than any asari they'd seen so far.  
  
" The code is unclear on such things. I will refer to my judgement."  
  
And with that, Ghost found himself slammed into a wall, the biotic power faster and stronger than those they'd faced before.  
  
But this would not deter them. If this asari wanted a fight, Ghost was happy to oblige her. Getting back up, they drew their nail, and cast their challenge.

Jane looked on at the chaos on folding in front of her. Ilium security running around, shouting orders with a group of them aiming guns at the entrance of the back alleys; all while a volus was arguing with a tough looking asari.  
  
-" Well Shephard, it seems we stumbled upon quite a mess."  
  
Jane rolled her eyes.  
  
-" What makes you think that ?"  
  
Miranda pointed at the tough looking asari.  
  
-" She seems to be in charge, perhaps we can get more information from her ?"  
  
Jane nodded. It was as good a place as any. They walked up to the asari, the volus pointing at her angrily.  
  
-" You can't keep me here! You've seen that thing, it tore its way through those eclipse mercs !"  
  
Really sorry remained stern faced.  
  
-" We still haven't finished investigating the death of your colleague. The current events are unfortunate, but do not change that."  
  
Before the volus could protest, Jane spoke up, attracting the asari's attention.  
  
-" Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on ?"  
  
The asari sighed, turning towards Jane.  
  
-" A whole mess is what's going on. We've got a murder investigation, eclipse mercenaries running around, and now this unknown creature slaughtering its way through the mercenaries." she put her head in her hands.  
  
" Add to that an asari justicar, and this day just keeps getting better and better."  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-" I'm commander Shepard. I believe I can solve at least two of your problems. Do you know where the justicar and the... 'creature' are ?"  
  
The asari nodded.  
  
-" Detective Anaya. I've heard about you commander. If you can solve this problem for me... I'm more than willing to look the other way on how you do it." she pointed towards the entrance to the back alleys, where her subordinates had gathered. " Just go in there; they both went through there, although the justicar a bit later." She frowned. "Watch out commander. The eclipse are bad news on their own; add that creature and the justicar, and this situation is incredibly dangerous." 

  


  


It didn't take them long to find traces of Ghost's passage.  
  
-" Spirits... I knew that thing on its back was some kind of sword, but this..."  
  
Jane understood what Garrus meant. The eclipse mercenaries had been cut down with extreme precision; the cuts were clean, impossibly so. Although there was one exception.  
  
This eclipse vanguard looked like it had been shot with a tank round. Her entire torso was crumpled, with some strange dark residue.  
  
-" Shepard... This residue... It looks similar to the vessel's body material."  
  
Jane nodded, as she got down on her knees to examine the massive wound.  
  
-" It seems our little guest is a lot more dangerous than they seem. I will give them the benefit of the doubt, seeing as how those are mercs, and they seem to have attacked first. But we're going to need some answers." getting up to her feet, Shepard pointed to the nearest door.  
  
" Let's go. We need to catch up."  
  
As they continued through the corridors, they found more and more corpses. Most showed similar cuts and slashes as the previous ones; whilst the occasional body, usually a vanguard or an engineer, would be in a far worst state, with dark residue on their body.  
  
As they advanced, they started hearing noises. Sounds that were unmistakably biotic in nature. Stopping in front of the door they'd reached, Jane gave a quick look to her team, who nodded back.  
  
With that she opened the door, running inside, her eyes widening at the sight before her.  
  
The justicar Samara was on her knees, panting; her body littered with wounds. Small cuts and slashes, some deeper than others, with one of her arms bent in an unnatural way.  
  
Standing a dozen metres in front of her was Ghost; their...sword ? Was drawn, their mask seemingly cracked in a few places. Their head snapped towards Shepherd.  
  
As the justicar started glowing blue once again however; they jumped impossibly high, Jane gaping as some kind of luminescent wings appeared on its back carrying it further through the air, landing in between her group and the justicar; his sword pointed to the side in defiance.  
  
Were they... protecting them ?  
  
The justicar spoke up; her voice stern, commanding.  
  
-" Step aside. This fighter does not concern you."  
  
Jane cocked an unimpressed eyebrow, stepping forward, pushing Ghost gently to the side. The vessel seemed agitated at her actions, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her back. Was it worried for her ? She chuckled turning towards them. It was hard to believe they had caused all this chaos when they were acting this cute.  
  
-" Don't worry, I can more than handle myself"  
  
Garrus snorted.  
  
-"I'm more worried for the justicar personally."  
  
Jane ignored Garrus, instead of staring at the justicar.  
  
-" Does not concern me ? I'm going to have to disagree. Ghost is, for now at least, a part of my crew. I took them on my ship, it be irresponsible of me too, well, abandoned responsibility. What grief do you have with them anyway ?"  
  
The justicar still glowed with biotic power, but Jane's words seemed to bring her pause.  
  
-" Have you not seen the corridor strewn with corpses ? This creature is abnormal."  
  
Jane gave the asari an unimpressed stare.  
  
-" I'd say being attacked in an unknown environment is good reasons for self-defense."  
  
The justicar seemed to hesitate.  
  
-"... Perhaps. However, this... thing. Surely you must realize... It is not normal."  
  
Jane could not answer that. In all honesty she agreed. There were too many things about Ghost that simply did not make sense. But she was not about to let her lack of understand of them turn her to violence.  
  
-" Maybe not. But you are pre-space fairing race, biotics would make little sense either. Before passing judgement, would it not be just to at least try and understand them ?"  
  
The justicar's glow slowly faded.  
  
-" Perhaps. But I simply cannot allow it to leave without supervision."  
  
Jane grinned.  
  
-" well that's perfect. You see, I've actually been looking for you. Human colonies have been abducted in their entirety by the collectors. I intend to stop them, and save the colonists. And I could use your help." She pointed to Ghost. "And that way, you can keep an eye on this little guy as well."  
  
The justicar seemed to think.  
  
-"...perhaps. I still need to finish something here first."  
  
Shepard shrugged.  
  
-" well we can help you out with that as well."  
  
The justicar sighed.  
  
-" very well. But it cannot come." She pointed to Ghost. "It will wait for us here."  
  
Shepherd nodded.  
  
-" that's fine." she turned to Ghost " You will wait for us and not go wonder somewhere else, right ?"  
  
Ghost nodded.  
  
"Good. Lead the way, justicar." 

  


  


As it turned out, the justicar was also here to deal with the eclipse mercenaries. By the end of it she seemed satisfied, grades to join Shepard's crew.  
  
She still seemed to give Ghost wary glances from time to time, but Jane would deal with that later. For now she just wanted to bring them all back to the ship.  
  
As they entered the Normandy, Jane looked at Ghost.  
  
-" Can you please go back to Mordin's lab until we're done briefing Samara ? I've got some questions for you."  
  
Ghost nodded slowly. Jane noticed that then mask did not possess any other crack it had earlier. Yet another mystery to add to the list.  
  
Watching him trot towards the lab made her sigh. It seemed she would have to do another interrogating session... At least Mordin would be happy.  
  
One thing at a time however, she thought, as she went to the coms room. She had some people to brief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone ! I'm here with the next chapter !  
> Once again, thanks to everyone who left kudos, bookmarks, and comments ! If you're new here and like this story, feel free to do so as well !   
> We're starting to get into a bit of plot here, so I hope you like what this chapter has to offer !  
> With that said, let's get into the story !

Ghost looked around the laboratory. Ever since they'd returned from their exploration, they've been waiting here for Shepard. 

It had been an hour now and still nothing. They had almost expected the doctor to be here, but they seem to be away for now. Which left Ghost bored. 

Well as bored as a vessel could really be. In fact, bored was not the correct word. They were feeling antsy. They were not used to sitting around not doing anything for so long.  
  
The benches didn't count.  
  
Finally someone entered the lab. Ghost took a look. It was the doctor; perhaps he had more questions. They were accompanied by the bug Shepard. No, not a bug. It was obvious now that like the asari, Shepard was something else.  
  
-" Good to see you can stay still for a while."  
  
Ghost tilted by head. Of course they could stay still for a while. They just didn't like to; there was always so much to do. Just because they had no idea where they were, did not mean that changed.  
  
" I’d appreciate it if, until further notice at least, you could stay where we left you. We don't want you getting lost or anything bad happening to you."  
  
That made Ghost tilt their head. They were not used to people being concerned for them. The only ones that seemed to have expressed anything close to that had been Elderbug and Quirrel…  
  
But it was understandable. Vessels were hardly an easy target.  
  
Still. It was different. Good different or bad different, they were not sure. They liked their independance. And the void within them churned at the idea of being chained down.  
  
"So, I'd like to ask you a few more questions. We've got more time here; and I'd like to see if the good doctors hypothesis are correct."  
  
Ghost gave a small nod. He was curious as well, and so wrote on his paper : 

  


_If I can ask as well._

  


Jane cocked an eyebrow. Ghost had been fairly passive so far when it came to the questioning. It seemed walking around had made them curious.  
  
Well she couldn't exactly blame them. It seemed only fair after all, and so she nodded.  
  
" Alright, that should be fine. I'm sure Mordin won't mind."  
  
John had considered bringing Samara for the questioning, but decided it would be more prudent to let them both cool off before they both met each other again.  
  
Mordin nodded.  
  
-" No no, sharing of data vital to scientific process; would be happy to share."  
  
-" Is that good with you ?" she asked the small vessel.  
  
Seeing them nod, she smiled.  
  
" Good. Then let's get started."  
  
" First off, something I've been meaning to ask for a while now."  
  
She pointed to herself.  
  
" That thing you used on me... That light. What was it ? How did it allow you to understand my language ?"  
  
The little vessel grabbed their paper. 

  


_Dream nail. Peer into minds. Learnt from them. Name. Language. Can learn more, if used more._

  


Jane frowned deeply.  
  
“Wait...do you mean, like, mind reading ?”  
  
The little vessel nodded.  
  
Mordin whispered furiously.  
  
-”Insane potential. Explains the rapid learning of language; would require brain to adapt very fast, unless…”  
  
Jane gave him a quick look.  
  
-”You’ve got a theory ?”  
  
Mordin nodded.  
  
-”Yes. Will explain afterwards. Still need to know what this ‘dream nail’ is.  
  
Technology ? Physical ability ? Need more data.”  
  
Jane shrugged.  
  
-”Alright. So Ghost...what is a dream nail exactly ? What does it look like, what is it made of ?”  
  
Ghost reached out with their hand, light appearing into it. Then, in a quick swing, they rose it above their head, Shepard gazing upon the blade of gentle light.  
  
“...it’s beautiful…”  
  
The awoken dream nail was a sight to behold. Radiating pale pink light, the blade only appears when it was swung, creating a beautiful arc of radiant beauty.  
  
"... What is it made of ?"  
  
Ghost took their paper back. 

  


_Essence. Dreams._

  


That did not make much sense to her. Perhaps a metaphor ? They couldn't be literal... could they ?  
  
" Can I touch it ? Or is it dangerous ?"  
  
Ghost shook his head. 

  


_Can touch. But can't hold. Will see in mind if touched._

  


Mordin made an exclamation.  
  
-" Ah, made of some kind of a light perhaps ? Can touch it, can feel it, but can't hold it. Yet it holds it. Curious. Perhaps a property of vessels ?"  
  
Jane ignore Mordin's rambling, instead reaching out to the dream nail, her fingers lightly brushing against it.  
  
It left an almost tingling sensation in her fingers; hardly perceptible. No wonder she missed it the first time.  
  
" So... Did you see my mind again ?"  
  
Ghost nodded, handing her a piece of paper : 

  


_Shepard not bug. Human._

  


Jane stared at the paper for a few seconds, finding it hard to process.  
  
" You... thought I was a bug ?"  
  
They grabbed back their paper, scribbling some more onto it : 

  


_Not Beast, not God, not vessel. Left only bug. Never seen anything else._

  


As she finished reading the text aloud, Mordin spoke up.  
  
" Shepard. Believe this 'vessel' to be one of multiple species living in this 'Hallownest'. Perhaps a less hive minded version of the Rachni ?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
-" It's difficult to say. If we could find a way to properly communicate with them, it would make things a lot easier."  
  
She turned to Ghost.  
  
" so there aren't only vessels in Hallownest." 

  


_Bugs, beasts, gods. Only two vessels._

  


" So, some kind of minority then... Alright."  
  
-" Shepard. Please ask vessel, dream nail used to assimilate language yes ?"  
  
After she translated, Ghost nodded.  
  
" Would like for Ghost to use his dream nail on me. Communication through translator... Inefficient. Would like to present theories, and have ghost directly confirm or deny them."  
  
Jane frowned.  
  
-" Are you sure ? You are the one opposed to that idea earlier."  
  
Mordin nodded.  
  
-" Am fully aware Shepard. However, no side-effects detected in you, nor have appeared. Risks must be taken for science. Am willing to take them."  
  
She sighed.  
-" Well, if you're sure... Ghost, would you mind using your dream now on Mordin here so you can learn his language ?"  
  
The vessel nodded, hopping off his chair. Then, in a flash of light, they struck Mordin with the dream nail. 

Morgan state frozen for a second, then blinked.  
  
-" Hm. Expected more... Feeling. No physical sensation. No feeling of mental intrusion." He turned his head towards Ghost. " Can you understand me ?"  
  
Ghost bobbed his mask up and down, which seemed to satisfy Mordin.  
  
" Good. Will now present results of analysis... And present theories. Would appreciate if you could confirm or deny them."  
  
Ghost nodded once more. Jane took a step back, letting more than handle it. She was happy taking the role of a spectator for a while.  
  
" Scans have had a hard time getting any sort of results. Body material seems to absorb many ambient radiation, with no apparent side effects. However, believe that vessels do not have internal structure."  
  
Jane felt confused. Was Mordin implying that...  
  
" Believe that vessels are composed of a single, almost living, liquid like material. Completely unscientific, theoretically impossible, and yet..."  
  
Mordin interrupted themselves as they noticed ghost writing.

  


_Void given Form. Void given Focus. Void united._

  


As Mordin read those words aloud, Jane felt a shiver course through her. There was something about them; something that echoed with the most primordial part of her brain.  
  
She did not know what that feeling was. But it was enough to bring her pause.  
  
" Would like to amend statement. Believe that Ghost is similar in concept to Geth, albeit with key differences."  
  
Jane gave Mordin a deadpan stare.  
  
-" You're going to have to explain to me how in the world you came to that conclusion."  
  
Mordin nodded.  
  
-" Disbelief understandable. Yet have reasons to believe theory is correct. Have already observed that substance composing body able to react to external threat without Ghost input."  
  
Mordin tapped his datapad, the holographic screens behind him lighting up with schematics and data.  
  
" Believe that void exists in a non sentient form. Almost like primordial soup. Something; perhaps natural occurrence; perhaps artificial design; gathered it together into a specific shape."  
  
With that, he pointed towards Ghost.  
  
" Believe that void is like Geth. Composed of many, many entities, in this case of lower than animal like intelligence. However like Geth, can merge together to increase intelligence. Unlike Geth, is not thousands of entities working together to reach consensus. Rather, merge together to form greater intelligence and entity. Form a singular mind."  
  
Jane's mind was spinning at the implications.  
  
-" I didn't know the Geth were capable of such things."  
  
Mordin shook his head.  
  
-" Neither did I. However, discovery of ghost; of new entity to galactic community made me scour database. Asked for access to more... restricted part of STG database. Found the information there."  
  
Jane tilted her head towards ghost, deciding not to comment on the morality of such an act.  
  
-" So what, you're saying he's some kind of... hivemind ?"  
  
The salarian shook his head.  
  
-" No, hive mind not correct... Think of the minor void entities as the cells of a body. Do not have consciousness; and cannot exist outside of the body. At least, if we cut leg, leg will not start acting as if it is still a leg."  
  
John wasn't sure she managed to completely understand, but nodded.  
  
-" I think I get it... more or less."  
  
Morden turn towards ghost  
  
-" So, hypothesis is correct ? Wrong ?"  
  
Ghost had his head tilted for a moment, before slowly writing on a piece of paper : 

  


_Don't know. Many make one; but am not many. Not yet._

  


Jane shook her head. The ‘not yet’ was oddly ominous; and something within her told her she did not want to know.  
  
-" This is getting too confusing for me. I've got other questions anyway; if you don't mind me stealing your patient’s attention doc."  
  
" Of course Shepherd, go on ahead. Still need to analyse new data."  
  
She gave ghost a hard look.  
  
-" So. What made you think going around in an unknown place was a good idea ?"  
  
The vessel tilted his head, before writing down their answer. 

  


_Wanted to explore. New place. New discoveries._

  


" Well I guess I can't blame you for that... You're not exactly a prisoner on this ship." She sighed. "Still, why did you fight those eclipse mercs ? I've seen how fast you can be. You could have chosen to run away. Why fight ?"  
  
The vessel's inexpressive mask stared up at her. 

  


_They attacked first. Fought back. Must beat enemies to continue._

  


" So what, they were in the way so you just killed them ?"  
  
The vessel shook his head. 

  


_Need to explore. No need to fight. Will fight if attacked._

  


Jane crossed her arms, unimpressed.  
  
" You know, most people, upon being attacked while exploring somewhere, would realize it might not be such a good idea and leave."  
  
Ghost handed her paper. 

  


_Everywhere has enemies. Running just finding more somewhere else._

  


It seems Hallownest not a very pleasant place to live in, it created people with that kind of attitude.  
  
" Well I don't know how it works when you came from, but there on some places here you're not allowed to go. And you're not allowed to just fight whoever is stopping you from going there."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
" look. It's obvious that where you come from, things are very different. And seeing what he did to those eclipse mercs, I don't feel confident letting you go around freely. Nor do I want to just hand you over to an organisation like cerberus. So I'm going to make you an offer." She walked up to them and bent her knee. " My crew and I go many places in the galaxy. We often get into many fights. If you like exploring and fighting that much... Why don't you come with us ?" seeing no reaction from the vessel she continued " It would allow me to keep an eye on you; Make sure you don't get into trouble. And it would allow you to keep on exploring. You don't have to stay with us for good; just until we can figure things out." She held her hand out towards him.  
  
" what do you say ? No pun intended."  
  
The vessel stared at her hand for a moment. Then, it reached out and grabbed it. She grinned.  
  
" Well then Ghost. This time more officially, welcome aboard the Normandy."  
  
-" Commander ! Illusive man wants to speak to you. It's urgent."  
  
Jane eyes widened as she snapped to attention.  
  
-" understood joker. Tell him I'll be right there."  
  
Turning to ghost, she gave him a stern look.  
  
" You can explore the ship; but don't bother anyone. And no getting into fights !"  
  
The last part of that was said in a rush as she exited the lab, heading towards a coms room. Ghost looked to Mordin.  
  
-" Well, like commander said, feel free to explore around. If you have questions, I will be here."  
  
Ghost nodded. They had a map of the ship to complete after all.  
  
Garrus stared awkwardly at the little vessel before them.  
  
Ghost stared right back.  
  
This standoff continued for an incredibly long minute, before Garrus realized but simply staring at Ghost would not make him leave.  
  
\- " so ... how can I help you ? "  
  
The vessel tilted his head, making Garrus sigh.  
  
" Right, right … you can't understand me. " The turian looked around for help, before remembering this part of the ship was completely isolated. Then again he could go find the mess officer…  
  
But to his surprise, ghost simply turned the head away from him, started going deeper into the room, scribbling on a large piece of paper he held.  
  
" Oh yeah, Shepard did say you like to make maps… "

Garrus observed them for a few more seconds, before trying to go back to his work. But he soon found that was an almost impossible task. It was simply too hard to ignore the vessel ; the pitter patter of their feet… did they even have feet ? As they walked around, the scribbling on their map… will actually they didn't do much noise, but Garrus wasn't used to people coming into here save for Shepard, let alone beings as strange as the vessel was.  
  
A sound like a fluttering of wings caught his attention ; looking up his eyes widened as an almost ethereal pair of wings had appeared on the back of Ghost, making them jump onto the rafters above.  
  
He's seen them do it before, but it was still incredibly strange to see. The wings seemed to appear out of nowhere ; perhaps some primal-dual form of biotics ?  
  
After a bit more scribbling, Ghost jumped back down, making the turian exclaim in surprise. But to his surprise, the vessel was entirely unharmed by his fall.  
  
He stared, dumbfounded, as Ghost exited the room, their head plugged in their map, scribbling.  
  
Had that… all really happened ?

\- " Gab. " He paused for a second . " Gab ! " He said, a bit more forcefully !  
  
The aforementioned Gab, full name Gabriella, redhead engineer of the Normandy sr2, sighed deeply.  
  
-" What is it Kenneth ? "  
  
-" It's staring at us. "  
  
-" Yes Kenneth I noticed. "  
  
-" Creepy little thing init ? "  
  
-" You do realize It can probably hear us right ?"  
  
-" Do you think it can understand human language ? "  
  
-" I dunno know, probably ? "  
  
Kenneth, the other engineer of the Normandy, quickly looked back, getting a glimpse of the pure white mask of Ghost, who was currently busy staring at him.  
  
-" What does it want ? "  
  
-" Maybe your soul ? "  
  
-" That's not funny gab."  
  
-" Well why don't you ask them then ? "  
  
Kenneth seemed to consider that, before turning around, facing Ghost, Going for his friendliest tone and his nicest smile.  
  
-" Ey there little guy ! What can I help you with ?"  
  
Ghost tilted their head slightly to the side. Kenneth almost sighed in relief. It was still unnerving how expressionless they were, but it was better than the silence staring.  
  
Then, to their surprised, they brought a piece of paper out, writing something on it and handing it over.  
  
Kenneth read it cautiously. 

  


_What is this place ?_

  


" Ah, so you do understand human language… well this is awkward." Kenneth took on a sheepish expression. " This is the engineering bay. It's where we make sure the engines and more still work. "  
  
Ghost gave a small nod, handing over a new piece of paper. 

  


_Thank you._

  


Kenneth chuckled ; looking closer the little thing, it was slightly adorable comma if not a little unnerving.  
  
" You're welcome little guy. Feel free to walk around and ask us if you have any questions. "  
  
Ghost gave a small nod, exploring the room a little more before leaving.  
  
”Well that was weird.”  
  
-”Shut up Kenneth.”

-” Shepard; we caught a break. I intercepted a distress call from a turian patrol. They stumbled on to a Collector ship beyond the Korlus system.”  
  
Jane’s eyes widened. Finally, a lead on the missing colonists. Still, it seemed a little suspicious.  
  
“The turians were wiped out, but not before they crippled the collector vessel.”  
  
That was a shame, but expected. The collector’s technology made even the asari blush.  
  
“I need you to board that ship and get some hard data on the Collectors. Find us a way to get to their Homeworld.”  
  
This all seemed fairly straight forward. Which obviously meant she was missing something.  
  
-” Hard to imagine how a turian patrol could take out a Collector ship.”  
  
It really was. For ship that size, it would take a powerful fleet, or perhaps a turian dreadnought to take down. But as ever, the illusive man had an answer to that.  
  
-” Reports indicate the hull is intact, but all systems seem to be offline. They could be making repairs as we speak. I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, but we can't let an opportunity like this slip by.”  
  
That was suspicious in it’s own, but she had other questions.  
  
-” If they had a patrol out of there, why aren't the turians sending a recon team in ?”  
  
-”They will, eventually. But I intercepted their transmissions. In the meantime, we're feeding them false reports.”  
  
The illusive man tapped his cigarette on his chair.  
  
“ You're close enough that you can be in and out before the turians learn the truth.”  
  
That was also incredibly dodgy in Shepard's eyes. But the council had been of little help so far against the Reapers. She supposed it wouldn't do much harm to just… delay them a little bit.  
  
This would have to do, she supposed period new line.  
  
-" Alright. Send me the coordinates, and I'll take care of it. "  
  
She's almost expected the illusive man to act satisfied, but she had once again underestimated is capacity to remain expressionless. She almost snorted thinking on how it was a difficult to get a read on Ghost as it was on this infuriating man. In some ways, the vessel was even easier to read.  
  
-" Already sent. Once your aboard the ship establish an uplink with EDI. She'll mine their data for information regarding the Omega 4 relay. "  
  
The illusive man took a puff of his cigarette.  
  
" Good luck Shepard. "  
  
And with that, he was gone, the holograms disappearing around her. Joker's voice emerge from above her as she turned to leave a room.  
  
-" Coordinates punched in. Let's go find us a Collector ship."

As ghost walk down the ship's halls, a synthetic voice emerge from the ceiling.  
  
-" All hands on Deck. We are approaching the Collector ship. All personnel is advised to remain on guard, as collector capacities are not fully understood."  
  
Ghost tilted their head. They did not fully understand what they had just heard, but it seemed they had arrived somewhere new.  
  
The ship shook for a second. Then, it stilled.  
  
" Attention personnel. Shepard and the land crew have departed. All personnel return to their duties. "

Ghost started walking up to the higher decks. Shepherd must have forgotten to take them with her; she did say that as long as he came with her, he would get to explore new places.  
  
Well, they would just have to find her themselves.  
  
It took them a few minutes but they found the exit door once again. As they were about to pass through however, the synthetic voice from earlier sounded again.  
  
-" Ghost. I do not believe Shepherd has given you authorization to leave the ship."  
  
Ghost tilted their head in confusion. They did not need permission ; she had said they could earlier.  
  
" This place is incredibly dangerous. It would not be safe for you to adventure out there on your own."  
  
That explained it. They were worried about his safety. It was a little confusing hearing someone they couldn't see, but they'd seen weirder. Still no matter how bad this place could be, it could hardly be worse than deepnest. Or the white Palace. Or the path of pain.  
  
Besides, they could handle themselves.  
  
And there was… something. An echo, coming from the exterior. One that felt… familiar.  
  
And so, ignoring the protests of the synthetic voice, Ghost dashed through the door, entering the gargantuan Collector ship.

Ed looked with a ship's external sensors as the patch of emptiness made its way away from the ship.  
  
She could inform the crew but… she had analysed the data from when Shepard had recovered the specimen.  
  
No one on the ship would be able to catch up to them should they choose to flee. It would not do to risk anyone for an expedition but was doomed to fail.  
  
The next option was to inform Shepherd. However, she was already in a high risk, high stakes mission. It would not do to have her unfocused. The interests of cerberus were of utmost priority.  
  
There was almost… hesitation, in her programming. It seems wrong to keep this from Shepherd, however protocols were clear.  
  
And the chains of cerberus restrictions still weighed heavily on her.  
  
She could inform Shepherd once her mission was done. They would be able to retrieve the specimen easily then.  
  
Still, if only she could leave the ship... she could go retrieve them herself and avoid all the hassle, whilst not risking herself due to the ship backups.  
  
Speculation for another time. For now, she would observe Shepard and wait for a time when it would be most convenient to inform her.

Harbinger watched on as that human, Shepherd, made her way through the Collector ship. The trap has worked well it seemed, so far at least.  
  
Although, the anomaly was here.  
  
They had detected it ; it's breach in reality, even from so far away deep space. It was not the first time they faced a species with such technology ; others in the cycle had managed to ascend beyond the mass effect relays. It had never been applicable to a larger scale ; making the exponential costs of element zero for a Mass Effect ship laughable in comparison to it's requirements. It would require the power of a star to move something as small as a human. And so, the reapers had never bothered learning it.  
  
That did not mean, but they did not research it and learned to detect it.  
  
This…thing, was not from this Galaxy. They were not even sure if it was from this universe. The scans showed nothing of it; no match to anything in the known universe.  
  
It was an anomaly. An unknown.  
  
It intrigued Harbinger.  
  
And so he let it wander the halls of the ship, followed from afar by a few Collector drones.  
  
  
Perhaps a face to face meeting would yield more information.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! I'm back with the new chapter !  
> You might have noticed it took a bit longer to make this chapter. I might have to go back to the initial idea of publishing once a week, or at least every 4-5 days, as the rate I was going before took it's toll and my hands have been hurting quite a bit. I do apologize for the inconvenience.  
> To all the lovely people that left kudos, bookmarks, and comments to this story, thank you so much, and I hope you keep enjoying the ride ! The support has been incredibly so far, and I'm immensely thankful.  
> With that said, onto the story !

Shepherd watched with gritted teeth as the collector platforms approached her. She knew this had been a trap. In hindsight, it was all too obvious.  
  
Hopefully EDI could get them out of here.  
  
-" HA ! Finally, a good fight !"  
  
Grunt, was grinning excitedly, blood lust in his eyes. He seemed to be having a good time at least.  
  
She taken him with her in order to fulfill her part of the bargain. She had promised him strong enemies… and so far she could hardly think of stronger than the Collectors. Save of course for the Reapers.  
  
She had hoped things wouldn't go wrong… but she hadn't really believed it.  
  
-" Shepard. Collector drones approaching. Would advise taking defensive position until EDI can find a way out. "  
  
She'd chosen Mordin for her second option. Just in case she needed some help with Collector technology.  
  
She frowned.  
  
-"Agreed. Let's give EDI the time she needs. "  
  
Grabbing her viper sniper, she took careful aim at the closest collector drone, killing it in a single shot.  
  
" Let's get to work."

" Assuming Direct control. "  
  
The deep, gravelly voice made Ghost stop in their tracks.  
  
Slowly, they turned around.  
  
Something was approaching them. It looked like a bug, or at least the most like a bug Ghost had seen so far. The hard exoskeleton was clear to see ; but it was the four glowing eyes that caught their attention.  
  
The eyes glowing with orange light.  
  
Ghost drew their nail reflexively, get confusion bore into them. They could not feel any trace of… Her in this bug. Even with its body glowing with orange light.  
  
Then again, it seemed in this strange new world, orange did not necessarily mean Her.  
  
" We mean no harm. We are Harbinger. We wish to communicate. "  
  
Ghost tilted the head. Was this bug talking human ?  
  
Grabbing a piece of paper, they wrote down : 

  


_Am Ghost. Looking for someone._  


As Harbinger stopped near them, Ghost realized how much they towered over them. then again most beings were far taller than they were. They wondered if they would ever be as tall as their sibling the Hollow Knight.  
  
" Would you be referring to the being known as Shepard ?"  
  
Ghost nodded. Did they know them ?  
  
" Proposal. We will bring you to Shepard, in exchange for communication. "  
  
That sounded like a good idea. Ghost nodded approvingly.  
  
" Good. Assuming you are unable of verbal communication. "  
  
Ghost handed a paper over. 

  
_No voice to cry out suffering._  


" A strange way to phrase it. But the meaning is understood. Current scripting equipment… inefficient. But sufficient. "  
  
Ghost tilted their head to the side. Writing had been good for them so far.  
  
“Your existence is...an oddity. Confused as to what you are.”  
  
Ghost nodded. It seemed people here didn’t really know about vessels.  
  
He handed over yet another piece of paper. 

  
_Ghost is a vessel._   


Harbinger read the paper, then asked.  
  
" Vessel. a human word, used to describe a container. And yet this is the name of what you are. Further clarification is desired. "  
  
Ghost tilted their head. Shepherd has been satisfied by his answer, yet this one wanted to know more. How could they truly explain ? To those that were unfamiliar with Hallownest, with the infection, with void itself ?  
  
But they supposed they could try. A voice echoed in their mind, and they wrote : 

  
_No mind to break. No will to break. No voice to cry suffering. Born of God and Void._  


" This declaration is also unclear. Yet it seems to hold deep solemnity. Curious. You claim to be born of a god… and this, void ?"  
  
Ghost nodded. 

" I see. I would question your words… yet, your manner of arrival in our galaxy leaves my mind open. Perhaps there is something to be said about that. "  
  
Ghost gave a small shrug. It was something they'd learnt from Quirrel.  
  
" If you are born of a god… are you one as well ?”  
  
Ghost tilting their head. Then, they handed over a piece of paper. 

  
_Ghost is a higher being . but not a god. Not yet._  


" Not yet? It is possible to ascend to godhood where you come from ? "  
  
Ghost nodded.  
  
" Interesting. Why follow Shepard ? "  
  
Ghost handed over a piece of paper. 

  
_Don't know place. Way, way bigger than Hallownest._   


" Ah, a guide of sorts. Understandable. "  
  
They continued walking for quite a while in absolute silence. Harbinger froze for a second, before turning to Ghost.  
  
" Apologies. I need to take care of something. I will return soon. Continue down this corridor. "  
  
With that said, the strange glow disappeared from the body of the bug, it collapsing to the floor. Ghost was confused at first, cautiously tapping with their feet at the body. Seeing it unmoving, they pondered. Were they dead… or merely asleep ? And if they were dead... why ?  
  
They shook their heads. Harbinger had said they would return. They would simply trust him for now.  
  
They continued walking deeper within the ship, following that echo they could feel at their very core.  
  
Hopefully they would find Shepard on the way.

" Assuming Direct control. "

Shepherds snarled as she took off the head on yet another collector drone. They'd been lucky so far, not having dealt with Harbinger at all, but it seemed hoping he wouldn't show up at all had been too much.

" Grunt ! focus on the glowing one !"  
  
The krogan gleefully exclaimed, as he charged that the newly arrived Harbinger :  
  
" I !" a hit from his shotgun sent the possessed collector reeling back. " AM !" Grunt shoulder charged the Collector, throwing him to the ground. "KROGAN !" and with that mighty bellow, Grunt slammed his foot into the into a collectors head, killing it instantly and breaking the connection, the Collector's corpse disintegrating.  
  
She grinned. Bringing Grunt had been a good idea after all. It was worth it just to see Harbinger stomped to death.  
  
“Alright people, gather up, we’re almost out !”  
  
Then, a loud shriek froze her blood.  
  
Running behind cover, she shouted, hiding the dread she felt the best she could :  
  
“PRAETORIAN !”  
  
The massive creature, unholy amalgamation of corpses and reaper tech, shrieked as it landed, a powerful barrier covering it’s body.  
  
This was bad. This was very bad.  
  
It had been hard enough dealing with such a dangerous foe back on Horizon.  
  
Here ? In the middle of a collector ship, with more drones and husks pouring by the minute ? They would not be able to focus enough on taking it out.  
  
Still, they had little choice but to at least try. 

  


That was when it happened.  
  
Something climbed up the nearby cliff like descent towards the lower levels, lifting themselves up.  
  
“Ghost ?”  
  
Her mind was racing, as her eyes flickered in a heartbeat between the praetorian and the vessel.  
  
What were they doing here ?  
  
Why had no one told her ?  
  
What was she supposed to do ?  
  
Before she could give an order, or really say anything, the small vessel was already dashing forward, through a husk, jumping over a collector drone, and in the blink of an eye was standing right under the now floating praetorian.  
  
She watched in mutted shock, as their body started almost ondulating, before turning to pure blackness. Their cloak, their mask, all was turned into that strange matter that composed their body.  
  
Only their eyes remained, glowing with pure white light.  
  
And then, she heard the one sound she would never forget. Something that sent her sprawling on the floor, clutching at her ears, gritting her teeth so as to not whimper.  
  
The sound of Absolute Silence.  
  
It was like her hearing was gone; and yet not. She could hear nothing; and yet, it was something. It was the sound of the void.  
  
And it ripped the praetorian apart.  
  
Faces, etched in a permanent silent scream, rose from the vessel, slamming into the praetorian with enough power to shatter it’s barrier and tear through it’s armour. She watched in horror as it disintegrated in the air, damn near torn to shreds.  
  
It had all taken place in a second. And yet it felt like it had been an eternity.  
  
A passing thought came to her as she noticed that Mordin and Grunt did not seem nearly as effected as her. But it was gone as soon as it came, overcome by the sheer awe and dread of what she had just witnessed.  
  
-”Shepard ! Can we keep it ?”  
  
Jane slowly turned towards Grunt, who was now holding Ghost up, face etched into a large excited grin. Right, she hadn’t exactly briefed everyone on Ghost. Something to fix once they were back on the ship.  
  
-”...they’re already part of the crew.”  
  
Mordin was furiously typing on a datapad, feverishly muttering to himself, seemingly oblivious to their situation.  
  
“We need to move.”  
  
That snapped both of them back into action, Grunt putting Ghost on his shoulder as he ran, following Shepard. Ghost, whilst tilting his head at first, seemed satisfied with his new position, and did not move.  
  
To her relief, they did not come across any further heavy collector foe, having to battle their way through drones, assassins wielding particle beams and guardians setting up barriers to defend their allies. It was eery at times, the sheer coordination that operated between them; but Shepard and her team were not deterred by it.  
  
Finally, they reached the shuttle to the Normandy. Mordin was the first to climb aboard, choosing to continue firing on the approaching collectors rather than sit down as Grunt followed him aboard. Once she was sure everyone had made it out, Jane finally climbed inside, the shuttle departing with all speed towards the Normandy.  
  
But it was not other yet.  
  
As soon as the shuttle was inside the Normandy, Jane ran towards the cockpit, watching with no small amount of worry as the collector ship turned back online, opening fire on the now fleeing Normandy.  
  
-”Joker, can you get us out of there ?”  
  
The pilot nodded absentmindedly, focused on the task at hand.  
  
-”Aye aye captain, they’re slower than we are by a large margin. Just need to get out of range of those beams of theirs and we’ll be good.”  
  
It was a tense set of minutes, but despite a few dangerously close calls, Joker’s ace piloting got them out, safe and sound. As soon as they entered the mass relay, she allowed herself to relax, patting the pilot’s shoulder.  
  
-”Good job Joker. I mean it.”  
  
Joker chuckled.  
  
-”Well, I’m not getting paid to be JUST good.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, but earlier concerns rose at the forefront of her mind, making her scowl.  
  
She needed to take care of briefing the rest of her squad on Ghost. If the vessel was going to find a way to slip into her missions everytime, they needed to be aware of them. And their abilities. Which she fully intended to get a good idea on...no way was she letting whatever that had been that tore through the praetorian go without an explanation.  
  
But first.  
  
She was going to murder the Illusive man.  
  
Well, maybe not murder.  
  
But she was definitely going to ruin his day.  
  
\- " Shepard. Looks like EDI extracted some interesting data before the Collector ship came back online. "  
  
Jane glared at the man. He was still as calm and collected as ever.  
  
\- " EDI told us the distress call originated from the Collectors. You betrayed us. Just like I knew you would."  
  
The illusive man was not impressed with her tone.  
  
-" We're at war. The Collectors are taking humans, and every minute we waste is one more we give the enemy to prepare."  
  
She nearly snarled at him, but held back; Instead responding in a biting tone :  
  
-" I know the stakes. But we're supposed to be on the same side, and I can't trust you. "  
  
The man paused briefly before answering.  
  
-" Without that information, we don't reach the Collector home world. And you and every other human may as well be dead. " He uncrossed his legs, getting up from his chair, bringing him to eye level with Shepard. " It was a trap..." Well at least he was admitting to it. " but I was confident in your abilities. And don't forget EDI. The Collectors couldn't have anticipated her."  
  
That wasn't going to cut it for her.  
  
-" I don't risk people. There are always alternatives."  
  
If one of her crew had died in that god forsaken ship...the illusive man would find out exactly why you did not make an enemy of commander Shepard.  
  
-" You may not like being on the receiving end ; neither would I ; but the facts are with me. as much as we try to avoid them, these decisions need to be made." His piece apparently said, he sat back down. " But more importantly... it paid off. EDI confirmed our suspicions."  
  
The illusive man took a puff of his cigarette.  
  
"The Reapers and Collector ships use an advanced identify friend/foe system that the relays recognized. All we need is to get our hands on one of those IFF's." He paused to take a drink. " An Alliance science team recently determined that the "Great Rift" on the planet Klendagon is actually an impact crater from a mass accelerator weapon.  
  
A very old mass accelerator. I sent a team to find either weapon or it's target. They found both. The weapon was defunct, but it helped us plot the flight path of the intended target ; a 37 million-year-old derelict Reaper. We found a damaged and trapped in the gravity of a brown dwarf."  
  
She blinked. A weapon that had managed to take out a Reaper ?  
  
-" I saw what Sovereign did to the Citadel Fleet. Hard to imagine anything could stop something that powerful."  
  
-" This vessel is a relic from a battle wage while mammals took their first steps on Earth. There's no trace of the species that took the shot. Perhaps it was their one moment of defiance before being wiped out."  
  
Jane nodded, although her mind was reeling; The idea that the Reapers had been around for tens of millions of years, wiping out any form of civilized life...was horrifying to say the least.  
  
Still, she needed to focus on the task at hand. Existential crisis's could be done later.  
  
-" I get the feeling this isn't going to be a simple 'swing by and pick up our package .'"  
  
-" We lost contact with Dr Chandana's team shortly after they boarded. Initial reconnaissance revealed no clues, and it was too risky to commit more resources ; but now we need that IFF. "  
  
He took a puff of his cigarette before continuing.  
  
" I'll forward the coordinates to Joker. In the meantime… I suggest you tell your crew I didn't risk their lives unnecessarily. It will make things easier going forward."  
  
She could have said more. She could have been angrier. But for now, she was just tired. And she still had a lot to do.  
  
-"EDI. Tell the crew to assemble. We've got a lot to talk about."  
  
The synthesized voice answered, as the illusive man's hologram disappeared :  
  
-"Of course Shepard."  
  
She sighed. Time to face the music.

Jane looked over her assembled crew. She had only ordered her squadmates here; they were the only ones really concerned about what happened next.  
  
Miranda. Jacob. Mordin. Grunt. Garrus. Not nearly as many as she wanted; or even needed. Samara wasn’t here yet; but she was going to join them once something was taken care of.  
  
She’d have to work on her crew. The IFF would have to wait; no point jumping into dangerous missions if they couldn’t handle them.  
  
-”So the Illusive Man didn’t sell us out. Could’ve fooled me.”  
  
Jacob’s words brought her back to the moment.  
  
-”Lied to us. Used us. Needed access to Collector database bank. Necessary risk.”  
  
She wasn’t surprised Mordin would see it that way. Working in the special forces, no matter the race, had a tendency to make one’s morals far grayer.  
  
But that didn’t mean Shepard had to agree.  
  
-”He tries something like that again and Cerberus will be the last of his problems.”  
  
Grunt chuckled.  
  
-”If he does, we can throw lil guy at him, make them do that weird thing they did to the big bug.”  
  
Jane’s lips stretched into a small grin. The idea of Ghost making the Illusive man’s life hell was almost enough to put her in a good mood.  
  
But one thing at a time.  
  
-”EDI. Are you sure this IFF will work ?”  
  
The hologram of EDI blinked with blue light, as she started answering in her artificial voice.  
  
-”My analysis is accurate Shepard. I have also determined the approximate location of the Collector homeworld based on navigation data from their vessel.”  
  
To her surprise, the galactic map started zooming on a specific point.  
  
Miranda spoke, her eyes wide :  
  
-”That can’t be right…”  
  
Jane agreed.  
  
-”Better run some diagnostics Joker. Looks like our AI’s got a bug in the software.”  
  
-”My calculations are correct.” Had it not been for the absolute deadpan tone, Jane might have thought the AI offended. “The Collector homeworld is located within the galactic core.”  
  
Jacob shook his head.  
  
-”That can’t be right. The core is nothing but black holes and exploding suns. There are no habitable planets there.”  
  
Mordin's tone was pondering as he continued after Jacob.  
  
-" Could be an artificial construct. Space Station protected by powerful Mass Effect fields and radiation shields."  
  
Miranda seemed to disagree.  
  
-" Even the Collectors don't have that kind technology."  
  
But Jane shook her head. Mordin had a point.  
  
-" The Collectors are just servants of our real enemy. And we've all seen what their Masters are capable of." She started pacing. " They built the mass relays and the citadel. Who's to say they can't build a space station surrounded by black holes ?" She inwardly sighed, while remaining impassable on the exterior. " No wonder nobody has ever returned from a trip through the Omega 4 mass relay."  
  
EDI picked up afters he was done.  
  
-" The logical conclusion is that a small safe zone exists on the far side of a relay. A region where ships can survive. standard relay transit protocols would not allow safe transport. Drift of several thousand kilometres is common, and would be fatal in the galactic core. The Reaper IFF must trigger a relay to use more advanced, encrypted protocols."  
  
Jane shook her head.  
  
-" The more people we have on our side, the better our chances of success. We need to keep building up the team."

No point in rushing things if it meant they all died in the process. She didn't fancy a suicide mission.  
  
-"It's your call commander. Whatever you choose, we'll follow you."  
  
Jane gave Jacob a nod, but as she saw her squad mates start to leave the room, she cleared her throat.  
  
-"We still have...one issue to talk about. Our new friend on board.” She turned to Mordin. “Could you go keep an eye on them, make sure they don’t...walk out of an airlock or something ? I’ll ping you to bring them here when I’m done briefing the rest.”  
  
-”Understood Shepard. Will make sure the vessel does not cause undue trouble.”  
  
Once the salarian was gone, Jane turned to the rest of her crewmates.  
  
-”So. You’re all aware of our new guest by now.”  
  
Grunt chuckled.  
  
-”Yeah. Lil guy’s pretty fun so far.”  
  
Jacob nodded.  
  
-”You mean the vessel yes ?”  
  
She gave him a nod.  
  
-”Indeed. They seem to possess an uncanny ability to join our ground missions...so I’d rather avoid any surprises like this time.”  
  
Miranda shook her head.  
  
-”Surprising is an understatement...that thing always seems to have a new surprise up it’s sleeves.”  
  
Jane sighed.  
  
-”Indeed. So, let’s make sure we don’t get taken of guard the next time they somehow sneak off board.” She tilted her head to Jacob.  
  
“Some of us know more about our guest than the rest, but I’ll ask them to pay attention regardless.”  
  
Jacob snapped to attention, saluting with a firm nod. She could always count on him to act professionally at least.  
  
“Keep in mind, all this info comes from interrogating them, or...speculation and analysis from Mordin. With that said…”  
  
She was interrupted by Samara entering the room. The justicar walked confidently in the room, her expression as calm as ever.  
  
-”Commander. I apologize for being late.”  
  
Jane shrugged.  
  
-”It’s fine, we were just about to start anyway.” She grabbed the edge of the table, letting her gaze go over every member of her squad.  
“So. Our little guest.” She noticed Samara tensing, but continued. “Their name is Ghost. Or at least their language’s equivalent. They come from a species known as ‘Vessels’, coming from a kingdom known as Hallownest. We have no idea where their homeworld is located, or what it’s like. They appear to be pre space faring...hell, pre technology even.”  
  
Garrus spoke up, incredulity in his voice.  
  
-”Pre technology ? Didn’t they use portal like technology to get to Omega ?”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
-”I thought so as well, but after thinking about it more...it doesn’t make sense. There are no traces of mass effect technology of any kind. And the abilities they’ve shown…” She stopped. “We’ll come back to that later. As I said, they are a vessel. However, it seems some kind of biological weapon was deployed against his kind. They called it the Infection. It killed all but two of his kind, them included.”  
  
Frowns across the room, save for those who already knew. Grunt on the other hand, looked down right murderous.  
  
-”Sounds an awful lot like the Genophage.”  
  
She shrugged.  
  
-”Who knows ? I doubt it was a sterilization plague. It was deployed by an entity known as…” She paused. Had she just...heard something screech ? “The Radiance. They called her a goddess.”  
  
Grunt snorted.  
  
-”What kind of goddess commits genocide ? Sounds like someone should tear her down…”  
  
He chuckled eerily, but Jane let him. It seemed the infection had touched him harder than she expected.  
  
-”Well, that’s what we know so far in terms of history and the like. On their abilities now.” She looked to the nearby hologram projector. “EDI, could you give them a rundown of Mordin’s discoveries ?”  
  
The hologram of EDi manifested, her synthesized voice emerging from the holographic table.  
  
-”Of course Shepard. Ghost’s body consists of some unknown substance, of both solid yet liquid composition, that absorbs most of the radiation or external light. It makes any form of detection or filming...difficult. It is unknown why this does not seem to fully affect biological beings. In addition to this, doctor Mordin believes them to be composed of multiple minor entities fusing together to create a greater, singular minded being.”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”Which seems to be right, as Ghost confirmed that something along those lines applies to them.”  
  
She shivered.  
  
“Now...onto their abilities. Ghost is fast. Very fast. Blink and you’ll miss it kind of fast.”  
  
Edi picked up.  
  
-”The vessel seems to possess the ability of temporarily increasing their speed, as well as shifting to an immaterial state where they cannot be hurt, and pass through objects. It is how they manage to leave the ship despite it being sealed.”  
  
Jane sighed.  
  
-”Of course.” She turned back to her crew. “They fight using a sword...kind of. Not any design of sword I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Samara spoke then.  
  
-”It is incredibly dangerous. I have never seen a blade that sharp. They wield it with ridiculous speeds. Biotics are a necessity in dealing with them.”  
  
Jane tilted her head.  
  
-”You fought them, didn’t you Samara ? Anything else you can tell us ?”  
  
Samara stayed silent for a moment, before answering in a low voice :  
  
-”You have already mentioned their speed. Yet it does not do them justice. It is impossible to keep up, and the only reason I managed was using biotics to catch them and slow them down. They also use spells.”  
  
Miranda cut her off then, with a deadpan tone.  
  
-”Spells. Really ? We’re bringing magic into this now ?”  
  
Samara eyes shifted to Miranda, and the deadly serious she saw in them killed the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
-”Yes. Absolutely. There is no other way to describe what they can do. It is not biotics. It is, in fact, not of this world. It is...wrong. On a level I can not describe to someone who isn’t as sensitive of a biotic.” Jane noticed Samara’s hands were shaking, despite her calm facade. “It is a void. An empty wound in the world.”  
  
SIlence fell onto the assembled group. Then, Grunt broke it.  
  
-”I dunno, I find them kind of funny.”  
  
Jane sighed, as the tension broke.  
  
-”So. Those spells. What are they ?”  
  
-”They will jump into the air and turn into that darkness they use to pass through objects. In that state, they cannot be hurt. Then, they will hurl themselves into the ground, slamming it with immense force, sending a shockwave of dark energy around them. It is incredibly dangerous.” Samara clenched her hands together. “then, there is the other one. They turn to pure darkness, eyes glowing, before sending a large ball of darkness with glowing eyes at you. It shattered through my biotics defenses like tissue paper, but was slow enough to dodge.”  
  
She shrugged, but Jane could see the discomfort about her.  
  
-”Beyond that, there is not much to be said.”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”There is one more. What they used on the Praetorian.” she shivered, whilst Grunt chuckled once more. She was glad someone was at least liking it. “it was...terrifying. It killed a praetorian instantly.”  
  
Miranda was gaping now, her eyes wide. Well, at least she’d gotten the biggest reaction out of Miranda she’d ever had.  
  
-”WHAT ?! That thing was a nightmare on horizon ! It almost killed us all !”  
  
She nodded.  
  
-”And they killed it instantly.” She frowned. “It was...uncomfortable to witness. But it was dreadfully efficient.” She sighed. “In the fight against the Collectors, they would be an amazing combat asset.”  
  
Samara snapped her head to Shepard, incredulous.  
  
-”You cannot be considering bringing them as a squadmate.”  
  
Jane tilted her head.  
  
-”I am actually.” She raised a hand before she could protest. “I agree that there is something...disconcerting about them. But we aren’t going to understand why by locking them in the ship. Especially since they can apparently escape that easily. So why not make sure they stay within eyesight ? And we could use whatever advantage we can get against the Collectors.”  
  
Samara shook her head.  
  
-”I hope you know what you're doing Shepard.”  
  
She looked over the rest of her squad.  
  
-”Any objections ?”  
  
Silence.  
  
”Good. If any of you have any questions on the subject, feel free to mention them at any time.”  
  
As the crew left the room, Garrus stayed behind. She looked to him.  
  
“Garrus ?”  
  
-”Shepard. I need help with something personal...if you have time. It’s about an old acquaintance of mine...Sidonis.” 

-”Joker. We’re going to the citadel.”  
  
Joker started tapping at the commands.  
  
-”Aye aye captain. On our way.”  
  
Jane stared at the galactic map. Garrus wanted her help dealing with the traitor which cost him his squad back on Omega. She was happy to help, of course. Garrus was one of her closest friends, and her unofficial lieutenant. But one of his request had been surprising.  
  
“You want to bring Ghost ?”  
  
The turian had nodded.  
  
-”Yeah. If they can make an asari justicar that uncomfortable…I want to see Sidonis squirm when their attention is locked on him.”  
  
Shepard had been hesitant, but had ultimately agreed.  
  
Worst case scenario, she could use Ghost’s help to non lethally take down Garrus before he did something he’d regret.  
  
She watched as the citadel appeared into view. Time for action.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! I'm back again with a new chapter, number 6 !  
> To start with, I'd like to say that wow, we passed the 1000 hits mark, and that was...wow. Didn't expect that when I first started this story, but I'm immensely glad that people are enjoying it ! Thanks again to the people that leave kudos, bookmarks, and reviews on this story, and special thanks to the people that left comments encouraging me to take my time with these chapters for my own health, I appreciate it more than you can imagine.   
> I've had fun with this one, and I hope you will too !
> 
> With all this said, onto the chapter, and I hope you enjoy !

-”So. This Sidonis guy...how are we finding him ?”  
  
Garrus grunted as he left the citadel rapid transit taxi, followed by Shepard, Ghost and Grunt.  
  
-”Last time he was seen was with some forger name Fade. Nasty business that guy, probably has some mercs to keep him safe. The real problem however, is going to be finding him.”  
  
EDI’s electronic voice bumped into their conversation then.  
  
-”I believe C-SEC might have information on this ‘Fade’ character. If he is involved in criminal activity, they are the most likely to do so.”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”Good idea EDI. Time to pay captain Bailey a visit it seems. But first.”  
  
She turned towards Ghost, who was already attracting the occasional curious look; thankfully not to a worrying degree; and who was currently in the process of trotting off.  
  
”Grunt. Grab em.”  
  
The krogan sighed, as he reached out, catching Ghost’s cloak, lifting them up and dropping them gently in front of Jane. Ghost seemed confused, tilting their head.  
  
“Thank you Grunt.” She stared Ghost down, crossing her arms. “This, Ghost, is the citadel. It’s a very important place, and a very large one. I don’t want you walking around unsupervised. I want you to promise me you won’t run off without getting permission; that you won’t just wander off if I stop looking at you. And that you’ll make sure to stay near me at all times. Got it ?”  
  
Ghost nodded, making Jane sigh in relief.  
  
”Good. I’m well aware you can handle yourself in a fight, so if we get into one I’ll let you do as you will. Just...if I give you a specific instruction, listen to it. There’s a reason for it.”  
  
Ghost nodded once more.  
  
-”Well Shepard, I’m sure the kid can handle themselves. We need to get moving however.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes at Garrus.  
  
-”I’m pretty sure they aren’t a kid. What kind of kid can kill a praetorian ?”  
  
Garrus tilted his head.  
  
-”Fair enough. We do need to get moving though.” His eyes narrowed. “I’m not letting Sidonis slip through my fingers.”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”Let’s go.”

-”Fade ? Sure, I know’em. Why are you looking for them ?”  
  
Jane felt relief. That was one good thing done.  
  
-”My friend here needs to find them. Can you help us out with that ?”  
  
Bailey shrugged.  
  
-”I don’t know why you’d want to, but if it’s you Shepard, I assume you’ve got your reasons.” He sighed, tapping at his datapad. “Fade is...problematic. Not too sure who they are, but I’ve got a lead for you I think. They’ve got contacts, in the warehouses at the shipping districts.”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”Thanks Bailey.”  
  
Bailey shrugged.  
  
-”No problem. Good luck Shepard.”

  
  


It didn’t take long for her to find Fade’s contact, a volus in a backroom, with two krogan bodyguards.  
  
When faced with an angry Garrus, a gleeful Grunt, a cold Shepard and a mostly kind of there Ghost, the bodyguards left, leaving the volus more resigned than anything else.  
  
-”What’s the point of paying for protection if they won’t even protect you ?”  
  
Jane rubbed her eyes.  
  
-”Look pal. Just tell us where Fade is, and we’ll leave you alone.”  
  
The volus rose a hand.  
  
-”I can’t just give up that kind of…”  
  
He was cut off, as Ghost stepped forward. Jane cocked an eyebrow, speaking in a cautious tone :  
  
-”Ghost ? What are you…”  
  
In the blink of an eye, Ghost had drawn the dream nail, striking the volus with it. Jane’s eyes widened, but she didn’t stop them.  
  
The volus screamed, panicking as he scrambled backwards.  
  
-”AAAAH ! I’m bleeding ! I’m bleeding ! I’m…” the volus looked over himself, patting his body. “...fine ?”  
  
Ghost walked up to Shepard, handing a piece of paper to her after scribbling for a bit. 

  


Know where Fade is.

  


Jane cocked an eyebrow.  
  
-”Right, dream nail...that’s awfully convenient.”  
  
Garrus snorted, pushing the volus away.  
  
-”Just get out of here. And don’t cause anymore trouble, or we’ll find you.”  
  
Jane didn’t comment on the threat, but inwardly frowned. Garrus was acting considerably more aggressive than usual right now. She could understand to an extent, but it was...concerning.  
  
-”So. Where can we find our mysterious informant ?”

  


Factory district. Old prefab factory. Don’t know these words.

  


Garrus spoke up as Jane finished reading it aloud, as he placed a thermal clip in his sniper rifle.  
  
-”But I do. Follow me.”

It didn’t take them long to reach the factory district. To her surprise, Fade appeared to be talking to some blue suns outside, angrily ranting about something.  
  
-”Think that volus might have sold us out ?”  
  
Garrus shrugged, as he aimed his rifle at the nearest blue suns.  
  
-”Possibly. We didn’t leave the best impression after all.” As he locked into the scope, he got a closer look at the human known as Fade.  
  
“Wait a minute...Harkin ?”  
  
Jane turned towards him.  
  
-”You know him ?”  
  
-”Yeah. He used to be C-SEC. Looks like he went dirty instead...scum. But we need him alive.” He paused. “For now at least.”  
  
Jane stayed silent once more, instead turning towards Ghost, pointing at Fade who still hadn’t noticed them.  
  
-”You see that one ?”  
  
Ghost nodded.  
  
“We need him alive. Whatever you do, don’t kill him.”  
  
Ghost nodded. It was like fighting Hornet; you didn’t actually kill the opponent, just beat her enough for them to give up.  
  
Or at least they didn’t get to kill their opponent. Hornet had pierced their mask more than a few times during their fight at Kingdom’s edge.  
  
Grunt snorted.  
  
-”So, we finally get some action then ? I’m getting tired of all this talking nonsense.”  
  
-”One last thing.”  
  
Garrus walked up to Ghost.  
  
“That thing they do with their...dream nail, was it ? I want them to do it to me. If we need to communicate during the fight, it wouldn’t do for them not to understand me.”  
  
Jane gave an approving nod.  
  
-”Good call Garrus. Alright Ghost, I’d like to strike Garrus a couple of times with your dream nail. Just so you can understand him, alright ?”  
  
Ghost nodded, drawing out their brightly shining nail, striking at the turian. After a few seconds of silent staring, they nodded.  
  
“You good ?” Another nod. “Garrus, try and say something.”  
  
-”I’m Garrus Vakarian, and this is my favorite gun in the citadel.” the turian said, as he lifted his sniper up. Jane rolled her eyes, but secretly sighed in relief at his joke. It seemed he wasn’t so focused on his revenge that he couldn’t at least joke around. Perhaps she could knock some sense into him by the end of this.  
  
-”Did you get that ?”  
  
Ghost nodded, before scribbling on his paper.

  


Gun ?

  


-”Right, you wouldn’t know…”  
  
Grunt walked up to Ghost, who tilted their head up to stare at them.  
  
-”My turn now.”  
  
Ghost obviously got the meaning, as he struck the Krogan in turn.  
  
“Good. This is a gun.” He lowered his shotgun to Ghost’s level, who peered at it. “It shoots bullets. Very, very fast. To kill people. It’s fun, but not as fun as tearing them apart in melee.”  
  
Ghost gave a slow nod, whilst Jane felt her lips twitch upwards at Grunt’s lesson in guns. It was the most professional she’d seen the krogan act so far.  
  
-”HEY ! OVER THERE !”  
  
Jane cursed, grabbing her rifle as she jumped behind cover, Grunt grabbing Ghost and throwing them towards the two blue suns, as Garrus opened fire, taking one of the blue sun’s head off. Harken had already left, closing the sliding door behind him.  
  
As Ghost sailed through the air, his cloak and mask turned to darkness, a pair of glowing white eyes appearing on his now dark face. The remaining blue suns looked up, only to scream at the descending darkness upon him.  
  
Jane winced as the blue suns was turned to paste on the ground. Then again, she’d seen Wrex do worst at times. Like Virmire.  
  
She didn’t like thinking about Virmire.  
  
-”We need to catch that son of a bitch Harken.”  
  
Jane nodded, giving garrus a quick look.  
  
-”Agreed, let’s move people !”  
  
As they started running forward, Ghost trotting along with them, she gave the krogan a deadpan stare.  
  
Grunt noticed.  
  
-”What ?”  
  
-”You threw Ghost at them.”  
  
Grunt chuckled.  
  
-”He he he...yeah. It was hilarious.”  
  
She sighed.  
  
-”Well, they didn’t seem to mind it…”

Passing the door greeted them with the inside of the prefab factory, boxes and half done mechanical skeletons for mechs being carried around by large contraptions.  
  
There was also a whole lot of blue suns.  
  
-”There they are ! Kill them !”  
  
The closest blue suns did not manage to get to cover im time, getting shot backwards by the sheer impact of Grunt’s shotgun.  
  
Garrus in turn threw an overcharge at the closest blue suns legionnaire, following it with a concussive shot, sending the merc tumbling to the ground.  
  
Jane, in turn, searched quickly for the priority targets; heavy weapons mercs, legionnaires, centurions...and gunned them down with her assault rifle.  
  
Between the mercs, a shadow passed, cutting at their legs, sending them falling to the ground, finishing them with a quick stab at the neck. Too fast to catch; dashing through bullets, barely seeming to feel when one managed to hit them.  
  
-”It’s Shepard ! Kill her !”  
  
-”What the fuck is that ?!”  
  
Grunt charged out of cover, hitting the distracted mercs and sending them crashing to the ground, ended with a swift shotgun bolt at close range.  
  
It was a slaughter, as they carved their way through the factory. The blue suns had held no chance to their combined might; Grunt and Garrus were already some of the heaviest hitters on her team. Add Ghost and her, and they had reached the end of the factory in a matter of minutes.  
  
That was when Harken dropped a surprise on them.  
  
Literally.  
  
Two massive mechs impacted the ground, deploying in a mechanical whirl. As the cyclopedic faces turned towards her team, she felt a shiver of dread run down her spine.  
  
-”YMIR !”  
  
Garrus grunted as he rolled to cover, sending an overcharge at the powerful shields of the mechs.  
  
-”Damnit, two of them ?! That might be a problem.”  
  
Grunt chuckled.  
  
-”Nah, lil guy’s got this.”  
  
Jane frowned.  
  
-”Wha…” her eyes widened as she realized Ghost had not joined them in cover, instead jumping up, a pair of ethereal wings materializing on their back sending them even further up. Then, turning into darkness, they slammed down into the closest YMIR mech, shattering them instantly, the mech exploding in a massive fireball.  
  
That seemed to catch Ghost by surprise, as fire engulfed them, the vessel dashing backwards.  
  
Jane’s eyes widened as she saw the other mech take the small vessel for target.  
  
-”Shit ! Distract it !”  
  
But it was too late, as Ghost barely tilted his mask up before receiving a missile point blank, a large explosion obscuring them from view.  
  
Grunt yelled in rage, charging the mech, slamming into it with enough force to make the twice his size mechanical colossus stumble, as another overcharge from Garrus took down it’s shields.  
  
As Grunt was slammed by the YMIR’s arm, sending him flying backwards, an incinerate from Jane melted it’s armor off, leaving it’s structure precariously fragile to the rain of bullets she inflicted upon it afterwards. It collapsed, beeping frantically.  
  
”Grunt, get back now !”  
  
The krogan ignored her order, instead running into the now cleared smoke cloud, grabbing the collapsed vessel, shielding them with their body as the other mech exploded.  
  
She winced, but Grunt was tough. He seemed barely bothered by the explosion; his shields and armor had taken the brunt if not all of it.  
  
Coming out of cover, her and Garrus approached the pair.  
  
“How is he ?”  
  
Grunt dropped the vessel gently on the ground. To her surprise, their mask was cracked, and there were strange particles of darkness emerging from their form. Grunt snarled.  
  
-”Not good Shepard. That explosion did a number on’em.”  
  
Before she could comment however, she saw the vessel’s legs bend slightly, as it seemed to hunch over, before a strange white aura surrounded them. It was like a small current of air around them; and her eyes widened as she saw the mask repair before her very eyes, the particles of...void ? Ceasing to exit their body.  
  
Garrus whistled.  
  
-”Regeneration as well ? I’m starting to see why people might have been scared enough of his kind to use a biological weapon.”  
  
Grunt turned towards Garrus, eyes narrowed.  
  
-”You wanna say that again ?”  
  
Garrus lifted his hands placatingly.  
  
-”I didn’t say I approve. Just that I can see why people would be scared if there was an entire species capable of what they can. They just tore through these mercs faster than even we can with modern weaponry.”  
  
The turian’s eyes shifted towards the office above them, eyes narrowing.  
  
“But this isn’t the time for that. We have a visit to pay after all.”  
  
Jane turned towards Ghost.  
  
-”You good for walking ?”  
  
The vessel gave a small nod. Had she not witnessed their wounds just a few moments ago, she would not have believe they’d been injured.  
  
She caught from the corner of her eyes Garrus climbing his way to Harken’s hiding place, and made to follow him.  
  
“Grunt, Ghost, you two stay here and make sure we’re not bothered, understood ?”  
  
The krogan chuckled, reloading his shotgun.  
  
-”Let’s see them try and get through us, he he he…”  
  
Ghost simply sat down next to the krogan.  
  
Satisfied, she went up to join Garrus. 

Convincing Harken to organize a meeting with Sidonis had been easy after Garrus broke his nose. He’d been ruthless in there; she was just happy she’d convinced him not to shoot the man.  
  
Now, it was just her, Garrus hiding somewhere above with his sniper aimed at the approaching figure of the turian Sidonis, and Ghost quietly following behind her.  
  
She’d been considering how to approach this since they’d arrived at the citadel. She’d seen how...vicious Garrus had been. She was not going to pretend that she was a saint; she’d killed hundreds if not more in her quest to prevent the return of the Reapers. But this...this felt different. This was not for the sake of protecting anything.  
  
This was an obsession.  
  
But Sidonis had betrayed Garrus. And for that, he deserved to pay.  
  
She needed to talk to them first however.  
  
The turian got closer, giving Ghost a quick glance, before focusing on her.  
  
-”Let’s get this over with.”  
  
Garrus’s voice crackled through her earpiece.  
  
-”You’re in the line of my shot. Move.”  
  
And just like that, she made her choice.  
  
-”Listen Sidonis, I’m here to help you.”  
  
The turian looked nervously around, whispering furiously, with a hint of terror in his voice :  
  
-”Don’t ever say that name aloud.”  
  
Ghost tilted their mask towards her. Doubtless he was confused as to what was going on.  
  
-”I’m a friend of Garrus. He wants you dead, but I’m hoping this won’t be necessary.”  
  
Sidonis recoiled, a flash of fear appearing on his face.  
  
-”Garrus ? Is this some kind of joke ?”  
  
Garrus’s voice emerged from her earpiece once more, frustration lacing his tone.  
  
-”Damnit Shepard ! If he moves, I’m taking the shot !”  
  
Sidonis must have seen something on her face, as he said, voice laced with anxiety :  
  
-”You’re not kidding are you ?” The turian shook his head, taking a step back. “Screw this. I’m not sticking around to find out. Tell Garrus I had my own problems.”  
  
As he made to take a step back, Ghost trotted around him stopping behind the turian, cutting off their path. Sidonis murmured.  
  
“What the hell…” But upon staring into the empty sockets of Ghost’s mask, something within him shivered. Before he could focus on that, Shepard grabbed his arm.  
  
-”Don’t move.”  
  
Sidonis jerked his arm off, pushing her away, panic in his eyes.  
  
-”Get off me !”  
  
The turian froze at the feeling of something sharp tapping in his back. Glancing backwards, he saw the small creature had taken some sort of sword out, and had placed it in his back. The message was clear.  
  
Before things could escalate, Jane spoke, her voice commanding.  
  
-”I’m the only thing standing between you and a bullet in the head.”  
  
The turian stared at her, before lowering his head, his body sagging.  
  
-”Fuck.”  
  
Grunt, for the first time since this situation had started, intervened, his voice coming from Jane’s coms.  
  
-”Language ! There’s a kid here.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes.  
  
-”I’m pretty sure Ghost’s not a kid Grunt.”  
  
The krogan’s voice seemed confused as he answered.  
  
-”But they’re so small ! I’m checking with the salarian when we’re back on the Normandy Shepard.”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
-”You do that.”  
  
Sidonis seemed to have snapped out of his reflexion as she spoke, his voice tired, desperate.  
  
-”Look, I didn’t want to do it...I didn’t have a choice.”  
  
Garrus snarled.  
  
-”Everyone has a choice.”  
  
But Sidonis, unable to hear him, continued.  
  
-”They got to me. Said they’d kill me if I didn’t help. What was I supposed to do ?”  
  
-”Let me take the shot Shepard. He’s a damn coward.”  
  
As Sidonis started to pace around, she carefully placed herself between him and where she knew Garrus had hidden himself.  
  
-”That’s it ? You were just trying to save yourself ?”  
  
Ghost had hidden his nail back, following Sidonis closely, which seemed to unnerve the turian deeply, as he did his best to ignore the vessel.  
  
-”I know what I did. I know that they died because of me, and I have to live with that.”  
  
The turian looked over the edge dejectedly to the dropping below.  
  
“I wake up every night...sick...and sweating.” his eyes were haunted. “Each of their faces staring at me...accusing me.” His head fell. “I’m already a dead man. I don’t sleep. Food has no taste. Some days…” His head raised itself, as he looked longingly at the long fall below him. “I just want it to be over.”  
  
Garrus voice was almost pleading as he spoke.  
  
-”Just give me the chance.”  
  
Jane answered him.  
  
-”You’ve got to let it go Garrus. He’s already paying for his crime.”  
  
-”He hasn’t paid enough. He still has his life…”  
  
-”Look at him Garrus. He’s not alive...there’s nothing left to kill.”  
  
-”My men...they deserved better.”  
  
Ghost tilted their head towards Jane, placing their arm on their nail. A subtle shake of the head, and they were back to their usual stance.  
  
Sidonis spoke, his voice hesitant, yet firm, as if he was struggling to find the right words.  
  
-”Tell Garrus...I guess there’s nothing I can say to make things right.”  
  
Garrus stayed silent for a few seconds, before speaking, his voice tired and frustrated.  
  
-”Just...go. Tell him to go.”  
  
-”He’s giving you a second chance Sidonis. Don’t waste it.”  
  
Sidonis raised himself up, looking at her.  
  
-”I’ll try Garrus. I’ll make it up to you...somehow.” His voice lowered. “Thank you. For talking to him.” Somehow, she knew he wasn’t thanking her for saving his life.  
  
With that said, they split off, leaving in different directions, Ghost watching Sidonis leave for a few seconds before trotting behind Shepard back to the shuttle.

They met back with Garrus, who stopped in front of Shepard.  
  
-”I know you want to talk about this...but I don’t. Not yet.”  
  
Jane could see that, but she still wanted to say something at least.  
  
-”I know it didn’t go the way you planned, but I think it’s for the best.”  
  
-”I’m not so sure…”  
  
-”Give it time.”  
  
-”Yeah. Maybe that’ll be enough.” His voice rose from it’s low murmur. “I want to know I did the right thing. Not just for me; for my men. They deserve to be avenged.” His voice was almost frustrated as he spoke. “but when Sidonis was in my sights...I couldn’t do it.”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”The lines between good and evil blur when we’re looking at people we know.”  
  
-”Yeah. There was still good in him...I could see it.” He snorted. “It’s so much easier to see the world in black and white.” Hesitation laced his tone once more. “Gray...I don’t know what to do with gray.”  
  
-”You’ve got to go with your instincts.”  
  
-”My instincts are what got me in this mess.”  
  
-”Don’t be too hard on yourself.”  
  
-”Thanks Shepard. For everything.”  
  
She gave him a smile and a nod, as they climbed aboard the shuttle back to the Normandy.  
  
-”Well, at least one thing when according to plan.”  
  
She gave him a curious glance, as he tilted his head towards Ghost.  
  
“Little guy there made him nervous as hell. Satisfying to see.”  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
-”Yeah yeah.”  
  
She tapped at her coms.  
  
-”EDI ? Can you patch me to Mordin ?”  
  
-”Of course Shepard.”  
  
The salarian’s voice soon crackled to life in her earpiece.  
  
-”Shepard. Need assistance ?”  
  
-”Just giving you a heads up doc. Grunt’s probably gonna show up with Ghost to check some stuff out. If you find anything, inform me immediately.”  
  
-”Understood Shepard. Will keep you up to date.”  
  
She sighed as she laid back. Time to plan their next move. Perhaps recruit some more people ? She still needed to pick up a few of them.  
  
It seemed prudent. Time to get to work then.

-”Report.”  
  
Omega was the hive of the scum of the galaxy. Mercenaries, outlaws escaping justice, and the odd case here and there made up the vast majority of it’s population. And yet, there was an odd structure here. For such a chaotic assembly of population, order was maintained by a single, yet simple rule.  
  
Don’t fuck with Aria.  
  
The Asari’s rule over Omega was by now incontestable. Many had tried to take over. All had failed.  
  
She had gone to great lengths to ensure a healthy amount of fear and respect amongst even the greatest of merc groups. Hell, even the councillors were wary of her.  
  
Which made the recent strings of disappearances in Omega all the more concerning.  
  
-”No new clue. No news, no reports. Even for Omega, this is beyond strange. No one should be able to make people disappear so thoroughly; and like you instructed, every outgoing ship has been scrubbed clean for any signs of them.”  
  
Aria glared at the dancing floor she was perched above.  
  
-”Do you not have anything for me ?”  
  
The batarian gulped, as one of her bodyguards took a step closer to them.  
  
-”A-actually, yes. That strange dark liquid from the eastern abandoned section of level 4 has continued to spread, despite our best attempts to contain it. It...doesn’t behave like it should. No matter how tight the bulwark, how steep the climb...it just seems to spread. And trying to scoop it up has proven too dangerous to do in appreciable quantities.”  
  
She snarled. That fucking dark liquid had appeared a few days ago, and now spread through the lower levels. So far she’d managed to keep it secret, but no amount of measures seemed to be able to stop the spread.  
  
-”Think it might be related to the disappearances ?”  
  
The batarian shrugged.  
  
-”Possibly ? It doesn’t seem to pose any danger unless you’re stupid to step into it, and even then it doesn’t seem lethal unless you’re really looking to pick a fight with a pool of liquid.”  
  
She snorted.  
  
-”Yeah, I’m not taking any chance. Reinforce the quarantine, and search Omega. If that thing spreads to the higher level we’re in some deep shit.”  
  
She frowned, looking at her entourage.  
  
“And where the fuck is Grizz ? Did that lazy bastard sleep in again ?”

The batarian rolled in his sleep, murmuring to himself.  
  
-”Bright...so bright...”  
  
An alarm blared in his room, jolting him awake.  
  
-”Oi Grizz ! Wake the fuck up, Aria noticed you weren’t here ! You better get your ass here, I gave her some bullshit excuse but she won’t buy it if you don’t come now !”  
  
Grizz grunted, as he rolled out of bed, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
-”Right right...thanks again for covering for me.”  
  
-”Why the hell did you not show up anyway ?!”  
  
The batarian shrugged, closing the door behind him, as he spoke in his coms link :  
  
-”Oh, you know.” Unnoticed by him, a slight orange glow in his eyes faded away, as he started walking to the bar Afterlife.  
  
“Just some bad dreams.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo everyone ! I'm back with the next chapter !  
> As ever, thanks to all those who left kudos, bookmarks and comments on this story, it always warms my heart to see people enjoying this story.   
> I apologize for not answering comments as much as usual, but the temptation to give out spoilers has been far too great, and I've had to physical restrain myself from revealing future plot points...I assure you, I still read each and everyone of them !  
> With that said, onto the story, and I hope you all enjoy !

-”Shepard. Would appreciate if you could come to the laboratory.”  
  
Shepard sighed, but nodded.  
  
-”EDI, tell him I’m on my way.”  
  
She turned towards Jacob, giving him an apologetic smile.  
  
“Sorry Jacob, duty calls. We’ll go take a look on that matter of yours however, I promise.”  
  
The cerberus man gave a grateful nod.  
  
-”Thank you commander.”  
  
As she went to the lab, she thought on all she’d learned since coming back on board. It seemed Garrus wasn’t the only one who needed a hand with some more personal issues. Jacob, Mordin, Grunt...they all had their issues that they had brought up with her throughout her journey.  
  
She needed them at their best. And it seemed a good way of paying them back for their assistance in her quest.  
  
She made her decision. She’d start by recruiting the convict, then pass by Ilium again to find the assassin. Then, she’d help out her crew.  
  
But for now, she’d arrived at the lab. Inside were Mordin, Grunt, and Ghost, the latter sitting in front of the other two. Grunt turned to her.  
  
-”Shepard ! Come to see me prove you wrong ?”  
  
She rolled her eyes at the grinning krogan.  
  
-”I’m telling you Grunt. No way Ghost is a kid. Have you even seen what they can  
  
do ?”  
  
Grunt shrugged.  
  
-”I dunno, krogan kids are pretty violent as well.” He frowned. “Although, they usually aren’t that dangerous...would be funny if they were. He he he…”  
  
She sighed, turning to Mordin.  
  
-”So, how do you plan on figuring it out ?”  
  
Mordin blinked, before answering.  
  
-”Asking.”  
  
She blinked back.  
  
-”Right. Of course. Why didn’t I think of that ?”  
  
Mordin shrugged.  
  
-”Regardless, will do so now. Ghost ?”  
  
The vessel tilted their head towards the doctor.  
  
“Are you considered mature for a...vessel ? Or are you still a juvenile, a child, or whatever term may correspond to your species biological cycle ?”  
  
Ghost lowered their head, tilting it to the side. Then, they grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote :

  


Born of God and Void. Child of the Pale King. Old, but young. Couldn’t grow up. Stuck in abyss.

  


This was the most the vessel had written so far, and it raised a whole mess of questions. Mordin spoke before she could ask however.  
  
“Hm, interrupted maturing cycle ? Perhaps some sort of trigger, stimulus necessary in order to advance in life cycle, else stuck...like caterpillar morphing into butterfly, needs biological trigger or stuck as a caterpillar.”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”So what, they’re technically old enough to be considered an adult...but they’re just sort of stuck as a child until they can get that ‘trigger’ ?”  
  
Mordin nodded.  
  
-”Believe so. Still, questions. God ? Void, understand. Material composing body. But God ? And Pale King ? Abyss ? Terms, familiar in their strict definition. Lack context to understand their use here however.”  
  
She raised her hands.  
  
-”Slow down doc, one thing at a time.”  
  
Grunt gave a victorious exclamation, startling Ghost.  
  
-”HA ! I knew it ! You owe me a glass of Ryncol next time we’re in a bar Shepard.”  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
-”And when did I agree to that ?”  
  
Grunt shrugged.  
  
-”You lost the bet. That’s how it works.”  
  
-”I didn’t agree to the bet.”  
  
-”You disagreed. It counts.”  
  
She stared at the krogan, before deciding fighting his logic was just not worth the hassle. Mordin meanwhile, had gone back to asking Ghost questions.  
  
-”Shepard right, apologize for asking too much in one question. Start simple. What is this ‘God’ you mention ?”  
  
Ghost handed a piece of paper. 

  


Born of God, the Pale King, and Root, the White Lady. 

  


“So this…’Pale King’, is some kind of divinity in your culture. You say you were born of them; is that metaphorical ? And what of this White Lady ?”

  


No. Pale King is our Father. White Lady is our Mother. It was a true birth. Like the thousands of siblings.

  


Mordin gaped.  
  
“...thousands ? What kind of species has thousands of offsprings ?”  
  
Ghost shook his head. 

  


Pale King and White Lady not vessels. Vessels not a species. Vessels are tools. 

  


Jane swore she could feel the disdain enter Mordin’s voice.  
  
“Ah. Genetic experimentation. On one’s own children.” He turned to Shepard. “Misunderstood previous information Shepard. Assumed vessels were their own separate species, capable of internal reproduction and maturity. Assumptions...flawed. Vessels engineered from other species.” Jane almost snarled. Of course things couldn’t be so simple. It just had to be some messed up experiment. “Born from these...gods. Perhaps a way to describe powerful beings; Ghost certainly qualifies as powerful. And then turned into vessels. Believe void is involved in process.”  
  
Grunt spoke up.  
  
-”What, so kind of like Okeer and his tank ?”  
  
Mordin shook his head.  
  
-”Yes and no. Yes, in that both have been engineered. No, since you were made from krogan genetic material to be krogan. Ghost made from one species, turned into...something else. Closest process that can be used to describe...Reaper husks. Although with far more sentience; almost a new species, despite previous statements.”  
  
Jane stared at Ghost. If they had been...made, rather than conceived…  
  
-”Ghost ? Who made you ?”  
  
Mordin added.  
  
-”And why ?”  
  
Ghost tilted his head downwards, as they wrote slowly on their piece of paper. There a certain...solemnity, in the way they wrote it down.  
  
Jane read it aloud once they passed it to her. 

  


No cost too great.

With that said, she found her hands being held by Ghost.  
  
-”What are you…”  
  
She was cut off as the vessel made his glowing blade appear, before gently putting it in her hands. Then, they tapped their mask.  
  
“You want me to use this on you ?”  
  
Ghost nodded. Mordin spoke, almost in awe.  
  
-”Fascinating. Use not limited to vessels; potential, immense.” He frowned. “Great danger still. Will have to consider ethics first.”  
  
Jane shrugged.  
  
-”Well, they’re more than aware of what it does, and they’re volunteering...must be quite something for them not to just write it down.”  
  
She raised the dream nail, and struck at the vessel softly. In a flash of dream essence, her vision was suddenly blinded, the last sensation she felt that of her body slumping forward.

When her vision returned, she found she was no longer in the Normandy. Instead, she was standing on top of a ledge, looking over what she could only describe as a seemingly bottomless abyss. The ledge on which she was on, despite being linked to a large rocky structure, was actually made of metal; but it wasn’t what caught her attention.  
  
Instead, it was the creature standing near the edge of the metallic platform.  
  
It was just a little smaller than her; with a similar white head to Ghost’s, with two slitted openings behind which she assumed laid their eyes. But rather than end in a two prongs, the mask stretched into a crown like set of horns. They were cloaked in some strange grey attire, which seemed to almost float slightly above the ground. But it was the brilliant pale light they cast which was the single most striking thing about them.  
  
Somehow, she knew without a shadow of a doubt this was the Pale King Ghost had been referencing.  
  
Then, they spoke. It was like a whisper; a murmur, that somehow echoed loud enough for all to hear. 

  


No cost too great.

  


Dread filled her, at just these four words. She suddenly realized she could hear other sounds. 

  


No mind to think.

  


It sounded like...something, or things, hitting the floor after a long fall.

  


No will to break.

  


Perhaps the abyss wasn’t as bottomless as she thought ? She frowned. Come to think of it, hadn’t Ghost mentioned an Abyss ? Was this what they were referring to ?

  


No voice to cry suffering.

  


Well, this was certainly morbid. Still, what was it Ghost was trying to...

  


Born of God and Void.

  


She froze, turning back to the Pale King. She took a closer look, taking them in. They were solemn, staring into the Abyss. As if they were looking for something.

  


You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams.

  


Was he referring to that Infection ? Or the Radiance ? It would make sense seeing her name…

  


You are the Vessel.

  


She felt a pit dig in her stomach, as something jumped from the abyss, landing on the ledge. It looked almost identical to Ghost, but the horns...were different. 

  


You are the Hollow Knight.

  


The newly named Hollow Knight approached the Pale King, before stopping in front of them. There was an emptiness about them; Hollow was the right word. Even from Ghost, despite his completely blank face, she could tell what they were thinking form their body language, their curious habits, and more. But here...it was like watching a statue. No movement. Not breathing, not speaking, not even a twitch. Had she not seen them just jump up the ledge, she would have wondered if they were truly alive.  
  
The Pale King turned then, walking away from the ledge.  
  
-”Come.”  
  
Their voice, despite being so soft, carried a heavy weight to it. It was the opposite of Sovereign’s; both imposed their presence; but whereas the Reapers left one shivering in terror, the Pale King’s put you in a state of near rapture.  
  
The Hollow Knight did not nod. They did not react in any way to the Pale King’s words, simply following them slowly. As the Pale King left her vision however, another noise caught her attention.  
  
Someone else had managed to grab the ledge.  
  
Someone familiar.  
  
Ghost.  
  
The Hollow Knight turned, staring at the other vessel. She frowned. What were they doing ? Ghost was clearly exhausted; even she could see that they did not even possess the strength to lift themselves up.  
  
“Hollow Knight ?”  
  
A pause from the Hollow Knight. Was that... hesitation ? But then, they turned their back to their sibling, and walked away. Ghost reached out, their silent desperation clear as day, before slipping away, Jane yelping in surprise, dashing forward, their arm reached out. But rather than catch them, she slipped, falling with them through the darkness, down, and down, and down…  
  
Until they crashed into the ground. It did not hurt; despite having fallen for a fairly long time. The darkness was total; yet she could still see. She assumed she was seeing Ghost’s memories.  
  
When she looked to the floor however, she froze.  
  
An empty mask was staring back at her. Identical in all but the horn shapes to Ghost’s.  
  
And it wasn’t alone.  
  
The very ground was covered with thousands upon thousands of those, stretching as far as she could see. Broken, shattered. Empty.  
  
Corpses. She was standing on corpses.  
  
She screamed then, in horror, in despair, in the dreadful understanding that overtook her, as she finally understood those terrifying words Ghost had shown her.  
  
No cost too great.

Her eyes snapped open, as she found herself back in the Normandy, Grunt and Mordin looking over her concerned.  
  
-”You good Shepard ? You look kinda pale.”  
  
She stared at them, relief flooding her at no longer being in that nightmare of a place. Quickly, she rose to her feet, her eyes drifting to Ghost’s form. Well, she’d gotten her answers, she supposed.  
  
Horrifying as they were.  
  
-”Yeah. Yeah I’m good. Just...this was far worst than I could have imagined.”  
  
She knew more than she’d been shown. She assumed that she merely saw the strongest of the memories she’d been given; and she could certainly see why.  
  
To think a father would do this to their own children...sacrificing thousands of them for this mad project of his.  
  
She could understand desperate measures.  
  
She really could.  
  
But this ? Could she imagine doing something like this to stop the Reapers ?  
  
She didn’t think so. But maybe she just wasn’t desperate enough yet.  
  
Still, there had to be some things were the price was simply too high.  
  
If she couldn’t believe that...she was no better than the Illusive Man.  
  
-”Shepard, think you can give information ?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
-”Yeah. Yeah I think I can. But just a heads up...it’s bad.” She sighed.  
  
“So. Like we already figured out, they come from a place called ‘Hallownest’. It’s some kind of kingdom where the majority of inhabitants are either humanoid insects, or simply sentient large insectoids. It’s pretty strange to be honest.”  
  
She took a seat.  
  
“Apparently, they used to worship some kind of god like entity in the Radiance. At least some of them did. But then came that...Pale King.” She tilted her head to Ghost. “Their dad. Gave the bugs sentience or something; almost like uplifting, except more mystical.” She shrugged. “Seemed they were something called a ‘higher being’. I’m pretty sure these guys have actual magic.”  
  
Mordin shook his head.  
  
-”Impossible. Magic not real. Perhaps simply another version of biotics ?”  
  
She chuckled darkly.  
  
-”Trust me Doc. None of what I’ve seen resembles in any shape or form biotics. You’ve seen Ghost, anyway. Would you say they don’t have magic ?”  
  
Mordin froze, before nodding slowly.  
  
-”Not magic. But perhaps...the term could be used to describe the phenomenons.” He typed a few things on his datapad, waving at Jane. “Continue Shepard, please.”  
  
She sighed.  
  
-”Alright. Well...things didn’t go well. It seemed the Radiance got pretty pissed at getting replaced as the defacto deity of the place. And started something called the Infection.”  
  
Grunt snarled.  
  
-”That biological weapon, like the genophage right ? And she started it because she was mad people didn’t worship her anymore ?!”  
  
Shepard shook her head.  
  
-”There might be more to the story, but from what I could gather pretty much.”  
  
Grunt slammed his fist in a wall, leaving a veritable dent in the metal.  
  
-”DAMNIT ! What is it with people playing god ?! First the salarians, now this !”  
  
Jane narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
-”Control yourself Grunt. I’m pissed as well, but I won’t have you go berserk on my ship.”  
  
Grunt took a deep breath, before giving a tight nod.  
  
-”Right. Sorry Shepard. Still having a hard time controlling this rage.”  
  
She gave him a nod, before continuing.  
  
-”So, this infection is...actually scarily similar to reaper control. It infects people through their dreams, gives them vicious amounts of mutations, and...turns them into mindless zombies.” She rubbed her eyes. “It makes husks, basically.”  
  
Mordin’s eyes narrowed.  
  
-”Problematic. Difficult to combat something through dreams.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
-”They tried many things. None worked. So the Pale King decided to try something else.” She shivered. “Something...desperate.”  
  
She tilted her head to Ghost.  
  
“He had kids, with another God. The White Lady. Some kind of tree like entity, whilst also being a bug. Very strange. But well, they had kids. Lots, and lots of kids. We’re talking…” a flash of a floor of corpses. “Thousands, if not more. And then…”  
  
She gulped.  
  
“He did something to them. Something involving that...void. It’s not just a matter, doc. It’s an actual thing, found in a place known as the Abyss. It’s…dangerous. It negates things, to a hard extent.”  
  
Mordin nodded.  
  
-”Interesting. Experiment, unethical at best. But why ? How would void help to combat immaterial threat ?”  
  
Jane shivered.  
  
-”He was trying to...create a being entirely empty. Empty of thought; of mind. With no voice, no will. Something alive...but without a soul, so to speak.” She sighed. “He called the one which fit the best those criteria the ‘Hollow Knight’. It was supposed to seal the Radiance in them, hence leaving her unable to control or interact since there would be no mind.”  
  
Mordin nodded.  
  
-”Plan, convoluted. But makes sense...to an extent.”  
  
Grunt snarled.  
  
-”Makes sense ?! That thing uses thousands of it’s own children for some stupid  
  
idea ! Children are precious, to be protected ! They aren’t some disposable material for some experiment !” He snorted. “Of course, count the salarian to approve.”  
  
Mordin’s eyes narrowed, and he surprised Jane by actually stepping up to Grunt.  
  
-”Approval ? No. Acts, abominable. Atrocious. But the reasoning stands. Not the ethics.”  
  
Grunt snorted, but did not reply. Jane decided to continue before the already tense situation could escalate.  
  
-”Regardless, only one was accepted as truly Hollow. The others...were left to fall into the Abyss, making a carpet of their corpses. It was…” She shivered. “Nightmarish. Beyond that...I’m not too sure. I think the Hollow Knight failed, and the infection spread. Pretty sure the Pale King is dead too. Not sure about the rest though.”  
  
Mordin shrugged.  
  
-”Information sufficient. Has already given a large amount of insight into Ghost and the place he comes from. Disturbing revelations, but revelations nonetheless.”  
  
Grunt snorted.  
  
-”Well, I think I found someone to beat Okeer in shitty dad award. Good thing that Pale bastard is dead; I’d rip him apart otherwise.”  
  
Jane gave Grunt a side glance.  
  
-”We really need to get you to Tuchanka.”  
  
Grunt turned to Ghost, giving him a grin.  
  
-”You’ll love it there. It’s a place for real warriors, like you and me.”  
  
Jane tilted her head.  
  
-”I’d have thought you wouldn’t want’em to fight, after that whole ‘kids are for protecting not for fighting’ thing.”  
  
Grunt shrugged.  
  
-”Yeah, but they’re already a warrior now. And a damn good one. S’not right what happened to them, but hell if I can change it. So might as well go along with it... and laugh as the Collectors get theirs asses kicked by a kid.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes.  
  
-”Oh haha. We’re on our way to collect the convict...this...Jack. I’m taking you with me there. It’ll give you a chance to defuse that aggression of yours if something happens.”  
  
Grunt chuckled.  
  
-”He he he…”  
  
She looked to Ghost.  
  
-”As for you, please stay on the ship for this mission. No wandering out, no going to explore the prison. It’s a space station full of prisoners and guards, and I don’t want an incident happening.”  
  
Ghost nodded. They’d been doing a lot of exploring, they supposed they could take a break for a bit.  
Jane nodded.  
  
“Good. Come on Grunt, let’s get going. We’re taking Samara with us as well, just in case.”  
  
She walked out of the lab, followed by the young krogan.  
  
“Now, let’s go see what all the fuss is about…”

Aria glared at the cowering batarian in front of her.  
  
-”Are you telling me. That not only have we been unable to contain this goddamn black liquid. Not only, that it’s now overtaken three of the lower levels, including one dangerously close to the mining drills. But that you actually managed to lose an entire goddamn squad of my men ?”  
  
As she spoke, her voice grew from soft to almost shouting, the characteristic blue energy of biotics radiating from around her, making her bodyguards shuffle nervously as the batarian fell to his knees, whimpering.  
  
-”I’m sorry Lady Aria ! They were too confident, we didn’t know what that black liquid was capable of ! It just...lashed out, swallowed them whole ! Shooting in it barely made it recoiled before it returned, and it left...nothing of them…”  
  
The batarian’s eyes grew progressively haunted as he spoke.  
  
“It was...it just reached out like some goddamn monster, grabbing them and dragging them screaming into it...I can still hear them…”  
  
He damn near sobbed, but Aria’s glare convinced him to hold himself together.  
  
The asari kept a vicious glare on him, before she turned.  
  
-”I see. You know, I’ve given second chances to people before.”  
  
The batarian rose slightly, eyes hopeful.  
  
-”Aria, I…”  
  
The biotic blast caught him entirely by surprise, sending him crashing into the wall, his life snuffed instantly.  
  
Aria snarled.  
  
-”Clean that shit up. Bray.”  
  
The armored batarian walked up, sighing.  
  
-”Yeah.”  
  
-”We’re evacuating the lower levels. Send some more of our men to the mining drills; we can’t afford to have them fall. Find us a way to fight that fucking thing. It’s got to have a weakness.”  
  
Bray nodded, leaving the lounge of the Afterlife, tapping into his omni-tool. With that said, she turned to the remaining few around her.  
  
“And someone wants to tell my what the fuck is going on with the Vorcha recently ?”  
  
Another asari, clearly younger, shrugged.  
  
-”Some kind of cult, I’ve heard. They keep talking about some ‘light’. Didn’t take them for the religious type.”  
  
Aria shook her head.  
  
-”Like hell am I letting some cult develop in MY station. Get me the blue suns; if it’s vorcha, can’t trust the blood pack to do the job properly. Tell them to wipe out this shitty cult.”  
  
The asari gave a quick nod, leaving in turn.  
  
Aria sighed, exasperated.  
  
-”Seriously, what’s with all the weird stuff recently…”

-”Light…”  
  
The vorcha whispered, his eyes glowing a feverish orange.  
  
“Oh precious light…”  
  
He was soon joined by another voice.  
  
-”Give us sight…”  
  
More and more voices joined, creating a veritable chorus.  
  
-”Keep us warm…”  
  
There were dozens by now, singing in raspy, dead tones.  
  
-”Ancient enemy…”  
  
The entire street, usually plunged in darkness, glowed with orange dots, in all buildings, in every corner of the street, as hundreds of vorcha grabbed weapons, descending in the street, marching in a mindless horde towards the rest of Omega.  
  
-”We won’t let you return.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jane sighed as she leaned back into her chair, staring at her collection of model ships. Picking up the convict, Jack, had been...far more troublesome than planned. The mercenaries running the prison had turned on them, hoping to sell Jane to the highest bidder.  
  
They’d quickly learned why even the Reapers were concerned about her.  
  
Well at least Grunt got some of that aggression out of his body; still, it was getting concerning. She’d have to change her plans of recruiting the assassin and instead go straight to Tuchanka. She doubted delaying any further would do any good.  
  
Sighing, she turned the intercom on.  
  
-”EDI, patch me to Joker if you would.”  
  
-”Yes commander.”  
  
Soon enough, Joker’s voice emerged from the coms.  
  
-”Yo, commander. How can I help you ?”  
  
-”Get us to Tuchanka. We’re going to take care of some of our team’s issues.”  
  
-”Roger that commander. Will be nice to have Grunt go back to his usual level of ‘I’ll murder everyone’ instead of ‘I’ll murder everyone AND eat the corpses.”  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
-”Just get us there Joker, I’ll take care of things once we arrive.  
  
-”Yes ma’am.”

It didn’t take them long to reach Tuchanka. The mass relay system was incredibly convenient like that; without it, she wondered if space travel would even be truly viable on the long term.  
  
Watching over the hull windows at the rapidly approaching planet, she spoke up.  
  
-”Grunt. Mordin. You’re up.”  
  
Grunt, who’d been watching by the windows silently, nodded solemnly.  
  
-”Understood Shepard.”  
  
Mordin, still staring at his datapad, gave a quick nod.  
  
-”Just need to finish this. Will be down at shuttle bay momentarily. New data obtained from assistant back on Omega.”  
  
Jane cocked an eyebrow.  
  
-”Plague kicking back up again ?”  
  
Mordin shook his head.  
  
-”No. Some kind of civil trouble. Aria rallying her men. Unsure what is happening; but something is up. Implications, troubling. But can not say without further data.”  
  
Jane frowned.  
  
-”Well, knowing Aria she’s probably got it covered. We’ve got our own problems right now.” As she left towards the elevator to the shuttle bay, she said :  
  
“Still, keep me informed Mordin. Sounds like trouble.”  
  
-”Will do Shepard.”  
  
-”Oh, and pass by your lab to pick up Ghost, will you ? Grunt will be annoyed if we don’t bring them.”  
  
And so it was that Shepard’s team touched ground on Tuchanka not an hour later. Almost immediately after leaving the shuttle, they were accosted by a group of armored Krogans, which was enough to make her cautious. She didn’t fancy fighting krogans in their home turf.  
  
One, who’s armor was a light grey with no helmet unlike those following him, stepped forward, seizing Jane up for a few seconds. Then, he spoke in an abrupt tone :  
  
-”The clan leader wants to speak with you.” He glanced at Grunt. “Keep your rutting pet on a short leash. Get him the rite soon, or put him down.”  
  
Jane tilted her chin up, staring straight into the krogan’s eyes. No weakness could be shown on Tuchanka.  
  
-”You know what’s wrong with him ? What he needs ?”  
  
-”There’s nothing wrong with him. Just go speak to the clan leader.”  
  
Jane decided not to insist. besides, who better to explain these things than the clan leader themselves.  
  
She noticed many krogans seemed to give Mordin the side eye. It might be a problem, but she needed him here. He still had things to do on Tuchanka after all.  
  
As they walked towards the clan leader’s place, she looked around.  
  
Tuchanka was a destroyed planet. Blasted by nuclear war, environmental disasters, and so much more, it was little more than ruined wasteland, devoid of any plant life. All that survived here was as hardy as the krogan; and they hadn’t always been on the top of the food chain.  
  
Hell, if there were as many thresher maws here as she’d heard, they still might not be.  
  
Grunt looked around despondently.  
  
-”This...is Tuchanka ? This is the krogan homeworld ? The land of Kredak, Shiagur, Veeol ?” There was anger as he spoke. “This chunk of rock is barely worth standing on !” Depression overtook the anger. “I never thought I’d miss the tank.”  
  
As they reached a large area, her eyes immediately focused on the figure standing on a throne made of rubble, currently in an argument with another krogan.  
  
-”You do not have that much support ! The clans will oppose you !”  
  
Before the krogan on the throne could answer, he noticed Shepard, a wild grin appearing on his face as he rose from his throne, bushing the other krogan aside. Jane’s eyes widened as she took them in, a smile stretching on her face.  
  
-”Shepard !”  
  
Wrex, the krogan who’d been on her ship at the very start of her quest against the reapers, pushed his guards aside, grabbing her by the arms.  
  
“My friend !”  
  
She laughed as she grabbed his arms back.  
  
-”Wrex ! Good to see you buddy ! What in the world are you doing here ?!”

The krogan gave his bodyguards a glare, at which they quickly backed off.  
  
-”Been doing my best to get our species into shape by leading clan Urdnot. Try and get us to actually work together, and not go back to mindless brutes who just punch for no reason. It’s a lot more fun when there is one.” He gave Jane a look over. “You look good for dead. I thought getting spaced would have done a bit more damage than that.”  
  
Jane shrugged.  
  
-”Cerberus. Don’t know what they did exactly, but I’m not complaining.”  
  
-”Well, I’m glad to see you back and up again.” He sat down on his throne, giving a satisfied grunt. “So Shepard. What can I help you with ?”  
  
She tilted her head to her crewmembers.  
  
-”I need some intel on helping these two.” She gestured at Grunt. “Do you know what’s up with him ?”  
  
Wrex leaned forward, giving Grunt a closer look, as the latter stepped forward.  
  
-”Where are you from whelp ?” To her surprise, Grunt did not react with hostility, remaining silent. “Was your clan destroyed before they could explain what is expected of you ?”  
  
-”I have no clan. I was tank bred by warlord Okeer. My line distilled from Kredak. Shiagur. Moro.”  
  
The krogan who’d been arguing with Wrex not a moment ago spoke up then.  
  
-”You recite warlords; but you are the offspring of a syringe.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed. But Grunt was not affected.  
  
-”I am pure krogan.” He gestured to himself, challenge in his eyes. “You should be in awe.”  
  
Wrex spoke once more, Grunt’s attention immediately snapping back to him.  
  
-”Okeer is a very old name...a very hated name.”  
  
-”He is dead.”  
  
Wrex shrugged.  
  
-”Of course. You’re with Shepard. How could he be alive ?”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes.  
  
-”I need Grunt back up to speed. What’s wrong with him ?”  
  
-”There’s nothing wrong with him. He’s becoming a full adult.”  
  
Mordin spoke for the first time since arriving then.  
  
-”Ah, puberty ritual.”  
  
Wrex waved him off.  
  
-”Bah, I don’t care what aliens call it. Krogan undergo the rite of passage.”  
  
The disgruntled krogan walked up to Wrex then, obviously furious.  
  
-”Too far Wrex ! Your clan may rule, but this thing is not krogan !” With that said, the krogan left in a huff.  
  
Wrex snorted.  
  
-”Idiot. So Grunt ? Do you wish to stand with Urdnot ?”  
  
Seeing Grunt turn to her, she shook her head.  
  
-”This is his choice.”  
  
She was willing to help him along the way, but this was his moment, his decision. She wouldn’t allow herself to interfere with that.  
  
Grunt looked to the ruined building they were standing in.  
  
-”It is in my blood. It is what I am for.”  
  
Wrex nodded approvingly.  
  
-”Good boy ! Speak with the shaman. He’s over on the second level. Give him a good show and he’ll set you on the path.”  
  
Jane rose a hand.  
  
-”Before that. I have another issue I’d like your help with.”  
  
Wrex snorted.  
  
-”Always getting dragged into people’s problems ey Shepard ? I can’t follow you along, I got my responsibilities. But I’ll do my best to help you regardless.”  
  
Jane gave him a grateful nod.  
  
-”Thanks Wrex. Good to see I can still count on you.” She gestured to Mordin. “I’m looking for a salarian. He was captured by the blood pack and brought here.”  
  
-”My scout commander can direct you. He’s probably near the perimeter running target practice. Don’t take too much of his time, I need a constant watch on the other clans.”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”Thanks Wrex. We’ll go see him now.” She turned to Grunt. “Sorry Grunt, but this is more time dependent. We’ll take care of your rite as soon as this is done.”  
  
Grunt gave her a tight nod.  
  
-”Don’t worry Shepard. I will not let my rage rule me; I rule it.”  
  
Wrex grinned.  
  
-”You sure know how to pick’em Shepard. Good to know I’m leaving ya in good hands. Although I’m not too sure about the small one there.”  
  
He pointed to Ghost. Grunt laughed.  
  
-”Ha ! Don’t worry about’em chief, they can handle themselves.”  
  
Wrex shrugged.  
  
-”They’re with Shepard, I’m sure she has her reasons. Now off you go, Salarians don’t tend to last long around here.”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”Let’s go.”  
  
Mordin rose a hand.  
  
-”Would prefer if Ghost not present for mission. Very destructive; and not very...aware. Do not want student harmed in rescue attempt or reckless move.”  
  
Jane sighed.  
  
-”We can’t exactly just leave them here...and they won’t like being told to go back to the Normandy.”  
  
Wrex chuckled.  
  
-”Bah, I can play a babysitter if you need it Shepard. Wanna see what this lil guy is all about. Might throw’em in the varen pit see how they do.”  
  
To Wrex’s surprise, she just shrugged.  
  
-”Knock yourself out. You might be a few varens short by the end of the day though.”  
  
As they left, Wrex gave a more cautious look at the small vessel now looking at him.  
  
-”Huh. Might be interesting after all.” Looking down, he grunted. “You know how to fight ?”  
  
Ghost gave a quick nod, drawing their nail.  
  
“Not even a gun huh ?” Wrex chortled. “Not bad. How about you spar with some of my men ? I’d like to see what Shepard managed to pick up on the way.”  
  
At Ghost’s nod, he grinned.  
  
-”Great. Let’s get started then.”

  


  


Jane looked cautiously at Mordin as they left the ruined lab of his assistant.  
  
As it turned out, they hadn’t been kidnapped by the blood pack. No, they had come here voluntarily, to try and help fix the genophage.  
  
Which as it turned out, Mordin had worked on before. It seemed they regretted it, whilst still arguing in favor of it. It was a strange matter of affairs, but she supposed she could understand. The krogan’s reproductive cycle was frankly completely ridiculous for such a powerful species. The genophage had been a near necessity back in the day.  
  
Was it still justified ? Well, she wasn’t an expert in ethics. She’d argue no, but then again humanity never had to suffer the krogan rebellions.  
  
Maelon’s experiments had been horrifying to say the least. But...she couldn’t let Mordin damn himself by killing them. And so she stopped them from shooting.  
  
They were grateful. And now they were going back to Urdnot’s clan, to accomplish Grunt’s rite.  
  
The atmosphere was tense, thick with anticipation. She could see Grunt’s feverish excitement as they got closer.  
  
Finally, they were back before Wrex, Jane’s eyebrows rising as she took in the sight before her. Wrex was laughing his ass off on his throne, as Ghost sat on top of a pile of groaning Krogan, all covered in wounds.  
  
-”HA ! Shepard, your lil guy’s brilliant ! Might have to keep’em around, useful to shatter a couple of overgrown ego’s !”  
  
Jane looked on to the pile of krogan, before sighing.  
  
-”I’m honestly not even surprised. Sorry Wrex, they’re with me. There’s some...background to it.”  
  
Wrex shrugged.  
  
-”Eh, you can use whatever help you can without me around to watch your ass. At least I know you still got some talent picking the right people up. Never seen something like it too...you do pick the weird ones.”  
  
Jane rolled her eyes.  
  
-”Come on Ghost. We’re going to help Grunt.”  
  
Ghost gave a small nod, hoping off the pile of krogans before trotting on behind her.  
  
-”So, what do you think of the krogan so far ?”  
  
Grunt seemed interested in her question, turning to Ghost.

  


Strong. Difficult to beat without killing.

  


She gave a quick look at the pile of Krogan.  
  
-”That doesn’t look like you had much trouble.”  
  
Ghost shook their head.

  


Took a while. Couldn’t use spells. Can’t kill. Have to be careful. Strong for not higher being.

  


Jane sighed.  
  
-”Well, Krogan are difficult to handle, got to admit.”  
  
Grunt chuckled.  
  
-”He he he…”  
  
They reached the second level, seeing the shaman in argument with the krogan of earlier.  
  
-”You go beyond yourself, Gatavok Uvenk ! The rites of Urdnot are dominant !”  
  
The krogan, now identified as Gatavok, snarled.  
  
-”How do we know it will challenge him ?! He’s unnatural ! The beasts of the rite could ignore him like a lump of plastic !”  
  
-”They know blood no matter the womb. Your barking does not help your case.”  
  
Grunt snorted, as he approached the two.  
  
-”I’ll speak for myself.”  
  
The shaman turned towards the newly arrived Grunt, walking up to him.  
  
-”This is the tank bred ? It is very lifelike.” He sniffed. “Smells correct as well. Your protests ring hollow, Uvenk.”  
  
Jane’s eyes narrowed, as she pointed at Uvenk.  
  
-”I don’t care what this idiot says. Grunt has the right to be here.”  
  
The shaman grinned.  
  
-”There’s some fire; and from an alien !” He gave Gatavok a meaningful glance. “Oh the shame this heaps on those who whine like pups !”  
  
Gatavok continued, undettered.  
  
-”If this must stand on ritual, then I invoke a denial ! My Krantt stands against him ! He has no one !”  
  
The shaman snorted.  
  
-”My patience is tested, but Uvenk invokes correctly. Grunt, who is your krantt ? Your allies who will kill and die on your behalf ?”  
  
Grunt gave Shepard a side glance, and she was surprised to find a modicum of worry in his eyes. It seemed even someone like Grunt could be nervous at such an important event.  
  
-”We stand with Grunt as shipmates and comrades.”  
  
The shaman shook his head.  
  
-”Shipmates are not the same thing, but I grant you aliens your simple interpretation.”  
  
Uvenk protested.  
  
-”Aliens don’t know strength ! My followers are true krogans. Everything about Grunt is a…”  
  
Before he could finish, Jane slammed her forehead into the krogan’s, making them reel back.  
  
The krogan blinked, in shock, before speaking in a furious tone :  
  
-”You...you dare ?”  
  
The shaman exploded with laughter.  
  
-”HAHAHA ! I like this human ! She understands !”  
  
Uvenk stared at Jane.  
  
-”I withdraw my denial. This will be decided elsewhere.”  
  
Pushing her aside with a shoulder hit, the krogan left in fury, Ghost carefully watching them walk away, hand on their nail.  
  
The shaman grinned.  
  
-”You have provoked them. Reason enough for me to like you. They’re your problem now.”  
  
Jane snorted.  
  
-”Let them try.”  
  
Grunt gave her a sharp grin, tapping his shotgun, while Mordin placed his hand on his pistol. She had to admit, she was impressed with his composure. Despite being surrounded by beings who would no doubt tear him to pieces given the chance, he showed no signs of nervousness or fear. She turned back to the shaman.  
  
“We’re ready. Let’s do this.”  
  
Grunt slammed his fists together, excitement pervading his eyes. The shaman grinned, his voice a satisfied drawl.  
  
-”Excellent.”

They were brought through the devastated roads of Tuchanka to a large destroyed city. Rubble and ash, long since settling down into a silent ruin.  
  
-”This is Tuchanka’s most recent scar. The last city to fall during the krogan rebellions. The keystone is at it’s heart. It has survived wars and the passing of centuries; it endures. Like the krogan.” They reached the summit of a large arena, with a colossal tower like structure at it’s center. “If you wish to join clan Urdnot, you must contemplate the keystone, and it’s trials.”  
  
Grunt asked reverently :  
  
-”What will happen ?”  
  
The shaman replied instantly.  
  
-”Who knows ? You must adapt. You must thrive no matter the situation. Any true krogan will.”  
  
Grunt looked at the keystone.  
  
-”I’m ready.”  
  
The shaman and his bodyguards left, leaving Jane and her team alone. She looked to Grunt.  
  
-”Do you want to do the honors ?”  
  
Grunt shook his head.  
  
-”You’re my commander Shepard. I couldn’t have made it this far without you. Do it.”  
  
Jane had to admit, that touched her. She gave a firm nod, and hit the button.  
  
The massive gong rose, before coming down, slamming into the metal plate in a loud booming metallic sound.  
  
A voice rose from speakers hanging from the ruined pillars at the center of the arena.  
  
First, the Krogan mastered Tuchanka...and mastered a natural world only we are fit to hold.  
  
Howls echoed from the rubble around them.  
  
-”Here they come !” Grunt roared. “I’m ready !”  
  
Mordin sighed, taking out his pistol.  
  
-”Local wildlife. Problematic, but nothing that is unmanageable.”  
  
Ghost took their nail out. Dashing towards one of the sides of the arena, slicing the first varren which had emerged from the rubble.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. Varren weren’t the worst thing Tuchanka had to offer...but there was a lot of them arriving. Dog like creatures with a face straight from the old oceans of Earth, varrens were vicious predators which worked in pack and could take a few mass effect rounds from even assault rifles to put down.  
  
There were dozens charging at them, Mordin sending bolts of fire as well as killing them with precise headshots, while Grunt charged them into the ground, finishing them off with a shotgun bolt at point blank range, yelling with fury :  
  
-”I ! AM ! KROGAN !”  
  
In turn, she took out her own sniper rifle, taking slow breaths as she took aim. Despite what many believed, sniper rifles did not lose their utility in close range; one merely had to not panic, take aim…  
  
and in a single shot that pierced through the entire varren, she put the closest one down, rapidly reloading and taking the next one down with near supernatural speed, incinerates flying in the face of those that got too close.  
  
Between the four of them, it didn’t take long for the varren to get wiped out. Grunt howled in victory as he picked up the last varren by the jaw, slamming it down into the ground, crushing it’s back.  
  
“There ! The beasts know that I am worthy !”  
  
Jane walked up to the keystone, slamming the button once more. The voice returned, echoing out of the speakers.  
  
Then the krogans were lifted to the stars to destroy the fears of a galaxy, an enemy only we could chase to their lair.  
  
The hammer slammed down, the shockwave powerful enough to shake the earth.  
  
Looking around, her eyes narrowed at the approaching creatures. They looked like rachni at first, but...no.  
  
-”Klixen. Local wildlife. Dangerous. Pack hunter, explodes upon death. Caution advised.”  
  
Jane shot the first one down, seeing it explode into flames.  
  
-”Well. let’s get to work.”  
  
Ghost seemed almost reluctant to get close to the Klixen, dashing away as soon as they killed them. Experience with exploding enemies perhaps ? She thought back to the Ymir. That might explain it, actually. It’s not like any place could have fauna similar to Tuchanka.  
  
Fighting those was a fair bit more difficult, although not impossible. Grunt’s thick armor was able to protect him from the close blasts that came with fighting with a shotgun, whilst Mordin expertly maneuvered across the arena to always give himself a good angle of vision, while she was simply able to snipe them one by one. The insects weren’t that fast after all.  
  
Ghost on the other hand, seemed to struggle quite a bit. Most of their abilities were applied in close quarters, and they seemed to be reluctant to use their spells. Perhaps they were limited in how much they could use them ?  
  
Eventually, they’d finished killing all of the bug-like creatures, leaving the arena stained with their strange blood. Grunt was grinning like a madman, turning to Jane.  
  
-”This...is what I was born for. Press the keystone to continue the ritual Shepard.”  
  
She gave a quick look to Mordin, who nodded. It seemed they were ready.  
  
She pressed the button, the voice echoing for the last time.  
  
Now all Krogan bear the genophage, our reward, our curse. It is a fight where the only goal is survival !  
  
The hammer slammed down, the shockwave once again blasting over them. Then, something happened.  
  
“Feel that ? Everything is...shaking. I am ready !”  
  
A loud groan echoed, as the ground shook, before something emerged from the ground outside of the arena. Jane felt her heart sink at the sight. A large blue appendage, split into two prongs, entirely blue, a dozen meter high.  
  
Then, the beast itself emerged from the ground.  
  
Jane screamed as she took aim.  
  
-”THRESHER MAW !”  
  
Mordin’s eyes narrowed as he started shooting his heavy pistol right into the thresher maw, the mass effect rounds doing little but aggravate it, whilst Grunt roared in happiness.  
  
-”YES ! A WORTHY CHALLENGE !”  
  
Ghost stared blankly at the gigantic creature that came from the ground. It was colossal in size; with only part of it’s worm-like body out of the ground still standing at a dozen meter high at the least. A massive blue tongue got out of it’s mouth, while two huge claws seemed to serve for digging. The alien worm was heavily armored, with few weak points.  
  
But Ghost had never backed down from a challenge before, not even one as dangerous as this one.  
  
The worm reared back, before spitting a massive glob of acid at the group, the members ducking for cover whilst Ghost shadow dashed through it.  
  
As Jane, Grunt and Mordin emerged from cover, bombarding the thresher maw with all manners of mass effect rounds, incinerates and more, it reared, screeching in fury, the sound piercing enough to force them to cover their ears.  
  
Jane snarled in fury. A thresher maw. Of course there was a fucking thresher maw.  
  
This was bad. She trusted her team, but there were only four of them to take down the titanic beast.  
  
She wouldn’t let this be another Akuze.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw Ghost using the thresher maw’s very body as a climbing set, dashing up and up it’s body, using their nail to strike down, sending them upwards, then using their strange translucent wings to carry them further up, until they reached the top. Then, they started slashing at the thresher maw’s armored head, chipping away at it’s defense.  
  
The thresher maw shook around, wildly screaming in pain, before rapidly returning to the hole it had emerged from, dragging Ghost with it. Jane’s eyes widened, as she started running forward.  
  
-”NO GOD DAMMIT ! NOT AGAIN !”  
  
The ground rumbled, as she saw the thresher maw’s passage, tunneling close to the surface, creating a small hill as it went to the other side of the arena, before emerging, rage and fury made incarnate.  
  
It was still shaking it’s head, Ghost clinging desperately to it; but then, they slipped.  
  
And that was when the Thresher Maw struck them with it’s colossal body, sending them flying through the air, before slamming into a nearby pillar, it collapsing under the impact. Before any of them could react, the thresher maw followed up with a massive glob of acid, drowning the area where Ghost had been in it.  
  
Particles of void emerged, as their mask cracked.  
  
Then, they fell to the ground, unmoving, the void inside of their body coalescing into a strange, entirely black form of themselves, floating above the ground with glowing eyes.  
  
Jane looked, horrified. What was that ?  
  
Were they...dead ? What was that black form of theirs, another spell ?  
  
Before she could question any further, the thresher maw reared back, Jane gritting her teeth. There would be time later. For now, they had a monster to kill.  
  
Grunt roared in absolute fury, charging at the thresher maw himself. The beast was obviously weakened, it’s alien blood pouring from the many wounds decorating it’s face; and taking down Ghost had taken out what little it had left, as it’s head hanged low to the ground.  
  
-”YOU OVERGROWN WORM !”  
  
Grunt slammed into the thresher maw’s face, shooting it with his shotgun over, and over, the worm weakly rearing back before it collapsed itself.  
  
“YOU DARE ? YOU ACTUALLY DARE ?! I AM GRUNT !”  
  
Grunt slammed his boot down on the thresher’s face, placing his shotgun straight onto it’s head.  
  
“I !” He shot once. “AM !” He shot twice. “KROGAN !” With a final well placed shotgun bolt, the beast let out a final sigh, and then, it’s entire body relaxing, it stopped moving.  
  
Jane gave it a quick look, as Grunt continued stomping and shooting.  
  
-”It’s dead Grunt. You can stop.”  
  
Grunt turned to her, eyes full of bloodlust. Then, he nodded, running towards where Ghost had fallen, as Mordin approached the corpse of the thresher maw.  
  
-”Thresher maw. Native to Tuchanka. Can’t be common in trial; far less krogan alive if that was the case.”  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
-”I’ve only fought these things twice. Even krogan wouldn’t be able to handle them without a large force...or Grunt.”  
  
Mordin tapped the creature’s corpse.  
  
-”Well, trial completed. Need to check in on Ghost.”  
  
Turning around, she saw Grunt already digging through the rubble, ignoring the dark shade floating above him. She frowned. Could he not see it ?  
  
-”Mordin ? What do you think of that shade above Grunt ?”  
  
Mordin turned to her, puzzled.  
  
-”Shade ? There is nothing Shepard.”  
  
She frowned.  
  
-”No, I can see something. it’s like Ghost, but almost...well, a Ghost of them. Entirely black too, like when they use a spell.”  
  
Mordin shook his head.  
  
-”Can’t see Shepard. Perhaps use of dream nail has affected you ?”  
  
She tilted her head.  
  
-”It’s...possible.”  
  
Grunt lifted a large piece of concrete, throwing it to the side.  
  
-”Lil guy ! Can ya hear me ? Come on buddy, don’t leave me hanging ! We’ve got celebrations to make !”  
  
The slight desperation she heard in Grunt’s voice made her quicken her pace. She knew the krogan liked the vessel...she just hadn’t expected him to be that affected by it’s possible death. She would probably be panicking more if she couldn’t see that strange dark shade floating above them. Then again, Grunt was young, and she didn’t think he’d really gotten along with anyone besides herself and Ghost yet.  
  
“I can’t find them ! Why can’t I find them !”  
  
She frowned. Looking at where Grunt had dug, there was indeed nothing there. No void, no broken mask. What was that all about ?  
  
But that’s when she heard the ship, passing over them.  
  
-”Grunt. Come on, we need to move. We’ve got company.”  
  
The krogan turned to her, snarling.  
  
-”I’m finding’em ! They helped me take down the thresher maw Shepard, I owe them at least that !”  
  
She grabbed him, slamming her head into his, the shock snapping him out of his grief filled fury.  
  
-”Calm down ! There’s no body, and you’ve seen yourself how resilient they are ! They’ve probably just gone off to recover, or to explore ! We need to deal with whoever just showed up, and then we can fully focus on finding them.”  
  
Grunt nodded tightly.  
  
-”You’re right. Thanks Shepard.” Giving the rubble one last look, Grunt snorted. “Hang on lil buddy. I’m coming back for ya.” His eyes turned to where the ship had landed, a feral grin coming onto his face.  
  
“Just gotta be a good host first. He he he…”

Jane sighed as they reached the landing area, a few armored krogan dispersed across the rubble, with Gatatog Uvenk standing tall on a larger piece of collapsed pillar.  
  
-”You live, and you brought down the thresher maw. No one has done that in generations. Udrnot Wrex was the last.”  
  
Grunt snorted.  
  
-”My krantt gave me strength beyond my genes.” With a grin, he added. “Which are damn good.”  
  
To her surprise, Gatatog actually nodded to that.  
  
-”True, your aliens found weakness in some of my krantt. I wonder...you say you are pure ? Okeer constructed you ? No alien meddling ?”  
  
Jane stepped up.  
  
-”The best krogan traits are distilled into Grunt. He’s designed to be perfect.”  
  
Uvenk shook his head.  
  
-”Being designed is the problem. But not made by aliens. And he is truly powerful. This is a tolerable loophole.”  
  
His tone was smug, confident. Grunt’s on the other hand, was all repressed fury and menace when he answered :  
  
-”A. What.”  
  
-”A reason to accept you. You are a mistake, but your potential could tip the current balance of the clans.”  
  
Jane noticed something from the corner of her eye. Something climbing a distant pillar, before jumping from rubble to rubble towards them. She smirked.  
  
Grunt spoke in fury.  
  
-”You spit on my father’s name !” He turned to Jane. “On Shepard’s name ! But now you stop ranting because I am strong ?!”  
  
-”With restrictions.” Jane noticed the armored krogans stepping closer. “You could not breed, of course, or serve on alien ships. But you’d be clan in name.”  
  
Jane chuckled, the krogans attention snapping to her.  
  
-”If I know Grunt, your answer is coming at muzzle velocity.”  
  
Grunt nodded.  
  
-”You do know Grunt. This varren’s dead.”  
  
Then, he charged Gatatog, throwing him to the ground. The armored krogan’s weapons snapped up, and her and Grunt jumped to cover after a quick look.  
  
Gatatog got up, furious.  
  
-”KILL THEM ! KI…”  
  
Before he could finish however, the sun was obscured for him.  
  
Looking up, the last thing Gatatog Uvenk ever saw was the descending darkness.  
  
Ghost rose from the corpse of the krogan, looking over to the group. Jane grinned.  
  
-”Welcome back Ghost. We’ve got work to do.”  
  
With that, they snapped into action, Mordin, Grunt, Ghost and her charging at the now panicking krogans. 

After defeating the remaining krogans, they got back to the Urdnot camp, where Grunt was declared a part of the clan, something he took obvious pride in.  
  
Back on ship, Grunt was grinning like a madman.  
  
-”Urdnot Grunt. I like it. I have a clan. That makes me...it makes me want to fight. Not just able to.”  
  
She nodded approvingly.  
  
-”Good. Think you can take on the collectors now ?”  
  
Grunt snorted.  
  
-”After the thresher maw, they’re the only ones which will be decent opponents. You can count on me Shepard.”  
  
Jane gave him a grin.  
  
-”Good. Because we’re not running out of foes any time soon.”  
  
Grunt chuckled.  
  
-”See, I knew there was a reason I liked ya.” His expression grew more serious. “Thanks Shepard. I’m going to check in on the lil guy now. Got to give him my best for what he did to Gatatog. He he he…”  
  
She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she left.  
  
Next step, Ilium and the assassin. 

  


-”What’s our status ?”  
  
-”Levels 6 to 12 lost. We’ve managed to confine them to those, but the situation is getting worst.”  
  
-”Damnit. What of the eclipse ? The blue suns ?”  
  
-”Holding, but they’re getting pushed back. The dark liquid in the lower levels is remaining where it is at least. One problem less to worry for now.”  
  
-”Not good enough.”  
  
Aria glared at the holographic map showing Omega. Ever since the vorcha had gone into full rebellion a couple of days ago, the situation had deteriorated. The vorcha showed signs of deep mutation, making them far worst than they were before. Explosions, enhanced strengths...there was no end to what they could do it seemed. The only advantage they had was that the feral species were even more stupidly reckless than before, running straight into lines of gunfire.  
  
“Fuck it. Blow up level 13, collapse the entire thing.”  
  
The batarian next to her seemed nervous.  
  
-”Mam, the collateral damage…”  
  
-”Will be nothing compared to what will be if we don’t do something now. Do it.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
-”Understood. I'll give the order to place charges.”  
  
She let him leave silently, her eyes fixated on the map.  
  
This was her kingdom. She was queen here.  
No one fucks with Aria.  
Especially not some stupid fucking vorcha and some goddamn black goo.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane sighed as she sat down in her bed, in the captain’s quarters. The last few days had been...exhausting, to say the least. First, recruiting the assassin, Thane, then helping Jacob with the matter of his missing father, who had apparently gone half insane and exploited the crew from his crashed ship for 10 years. They’d send him in alliance custody, earning her the loyalty of the cerberus member. Then, she’d gone and helped out Jack, the ridiculously powerful biotic, destroy the facility she’d been experimented on when she was young. It had been a reminder of the horrors Cerberus was capable of; something she was, despite what many seemed to think, very aware of. She’d chosen not to take Ghost for both those missions; instead allowing them to wonder on the streets of Ilium with Garrus and Grunt in order to make sure they didn’t do something reckless due to boredom. 

And finally, she’d helped the newest member of her crew, Thane, with his son Krios on the citadel, who’d gotten into a heap of trouble following the steps of his assassin father. 

All in a couple of days. 

She was tired beyond belief. 

But the collectors wouldn’t rest. The Reapers, even less. She couldn’t afford to lay down and take a day off. There was still work to do. 

Especially with the last dossier she’d received. 

Tali’Zorah. An old teammate of hers, a quarian, from back in the days when she’d been hunting down Saren. She’d come across her once more at the very beginning of her quest against the Collectors, and now it seemed fate had brought them together once more. 

She wouldn’t let her old squadmate down. 

-”Joker. Punch us to Haestrom.”

-”Understood Commander. You do know that’s geth controlled space yeah ? Super dangerous death robots, all that ? Just saying, it sounds like the usual with you, but still.”

Jane sighed. 

-”Tali’s there Joker. We’re going to pick her up.”

-”Count on Tali to go where the murder bots are. We’re on our way there commander.”

She nodded. 

-”Good. I’m going to be taking Garrus, Miranda and Ghost. We’re going to be expecting some heavy resistance here.”

-”Aye aye commander.”

As they landed on the surface of the planet, in a large quarian ruined city, she addressed her team. 

-”Alright people, Tali’s supposedly here according to The Illusive Man’s intel, along with her team. Not too sure why, but we’re getting them out of here. Understood ?”

Garrus hummed as he checked his rifle. 

-”Tali huh ? Good to know she can get into trouble without our superb guidance.”

She rolled her eyes. 

-”Hardy har Garrus.”

She turned to Ghost.

“Heads up Ghost.” He turned to her, blank mask tilting to the side. “We’re going to be rescuing a friend of mine and her team.” She used her omni tool to show a hologram of a quarian. “If they look like this, they’re friendly, and shouldn’t be fought. They should be protected.” Ghost nodded. She showed a hologram of the various geth units. “Those are geth. They are, for now, considered hostile.” Ghost nodded once more. “Good.” The shuttle landed on the ground. “Alright people, let’s go !”

EDI’s synthesized voice emerged from her coms. 

-”Commander Shepard. Radiation from the nearby star seems to interfere with shields. I advise remaining in the shade, or risk seeing your shields go down from the sun’s rays.”

Jane sighed. 

-”Understood EDI.”

Garrus sighed dramatically. 

-”Of course. It can’t just be a simple ‘let’s pick up Tali’. No, it needs to be in Geth space, and the sun is a deadly laser. Par for the course by now, naturally.”

Miranda cocked an eyebrow at the turian. 

-”Are you always this sarcastic ?”

Garrus shrugged. 

-”No, I usually let my winning personality do the talking.”

Miranda seemed unsure how to answer, but Jane interrupted anyway. 

-”Let’s move people. We can banter on the way.”

-”Garrus, take down that destroyer !”

-”On it Shepard !”

The turian sniper aimed his rifle, taking down the destroyer’s shield in one shot, rapidly firing a second one which tore through it’s body, taking the dangerous geth down. 

-”Miranda, biotics ! Get those geth off of our flanks !”

With a blue blast, the few geth which had managed to reach their cover were sent flying into a wall, crashing and exploding in a shower of metal and electronics.

-”Shepard, geth prime on your left !”

She took aim at the large geth, opening fire at it, tearing at it’s shields with her assault rifle. But the geth was far more resistant than it’s smaller counterpart, quickly moving to the side despite it’s massive size, blasting in turn at her cover. She yelled :

-”Now Ghost !”

To which the vessel, hiding atop one of the ruined pillars, came crashing down upon the geth prime, using descending dark to tear it apart in an instant. She sighed in relief, as the last of the geth was taken out by a well placed sniper shot from Garrus.

“Good job everyone. Let’s get those demolition charges in place.

Finally, they were able to follow Tali’s instructions, placing the two demolition charges they’d gotten to clear the obstructed path. 

“Clear !”

They all moved away to cover, Jane having to drag Ghost behind her as the vessel seemed unable to comprehend the concept of explosives. 

After the large pillar was blown up, they moved ahead, entering into a small bunker-like structure, Tali’s hologram appearing as she taped on the console. 

-”Shepard ! You made it !”

Jane gave a quick smile. 

-”Of course. We’re on our way Tali. What’s the situation ?”

Ghost watched as Shepard looked at those strange orange images that represented people. They called them holograms. Apparently, they were talking with the one they had been sent to save. They couldn’t understand what she was saying. They hadn’t dream nailed them after all; something to fix later. 

They looked at the broken remains of those…’geth’ they’d killed. It was strange facing something that was mostly metal. They’d been worried that their nail would be unable to do significant damage, but their worries had quickly been put to rest. Certainly, it was harder than with the other beings they’d faced so far, save perhaps the krogan, but spells certainly did the trick. 

Although, they had to admit, they were a little distracted. 

For the past few days, they’d started feeling...something. Like the echo back on that ‘Collector ship’. It was calling to them. They could feel it.

But for now, they had made a promise to Shepard. They would follow it through. They could always investigate later.

Jane cursed as she opened the door to the courtyard, revealing a large amount of geth, and far worst; a geth colossus. The massive four legged mechanical construct turned to face the newly arrived squad, opening fire on them.   
-”Get down !”

Shepard and her crew threw themselves to the floor, whilst Ghost shadow dashed through the projectile, landing in the courtyard. Jane grit her teeth. 

“Shit. He’s going off on his own again. Well, nothing to do about it.”

They moved ahead, finding a wounded quarian on their way, holding a rocket launcher. His suit was red, and bore the marks of quarian military. He seemed to recognize her as she approached, throwing herself into cover. 

-”Commander Shepard ! No idea why you’re here, but you’re a sight for sore eyes. Kal’Reegar, marine of the migrant fleet.” He tilted his head to the assembled geth, who were now trying to shoot down Ghost, the vessel busily tearing into their ranks, shadow dashing through the projectiles the colossus occasionally shot at them. 

“Tali’s inside over there. The geth killed the rest of my squad, and they’re trying to get to her. Best I’ve been able to do is get their attention.”

The quarian was interrupted by the loud screeching of broken metal, as a shade soul slammed into a group of geth, exploding them into pieces. 

“The observatory is reinforced. Even geth will take time to get through. And it’s hard to hack a door when someone’s firing rockets at you.”

A geth hunter desperately shot at the descending darkness, his shots passing through the void being harmlessly as they fell upon him, the abyssal magic reducing them to a smear on the ground. 

“The geth are...were platoon strength, but the colossus is the worst part. It’s got a repair protocol. Huddles up and fixes itself.”

Jane narrowed her eyes. 

-”Well, we can’t have that can we.” She raised her voice. “GHOST ! USE WHATEVER YOU USED ON THAT PRAETORIAN ON THAT BIG THING OVER THERE !”

She wasn’t sure Ghost had heard her at first, but from the way he started making a beeline to the now apparently panicking geth colossus, he understood. 

Kal’Reegar looked on, amazed. 

-”No idea where you got whatever that is, but if they can tear through the geth like that the migrant fleet would love to hire a few.”

Jane shook her head. 

-”Only one left. And we need them for our own problem.”

The quarian sighed.

-”Ah well. Hopefully the intel Tali found will be worth it then…”

Jane felt the world grow cold. She shivered, looking over cover. Ghost was right under the geth colossus, their body turned entirely dark, eyes glowing brightly. 

Then, it happened again. 

The world grew silent. The mechanical whirring from the geth colossus turned to nothing. The confused exclamations from the quarian next to her void of any sound. 

There was nothing. No sound, no noise, no words. 

Then, the screaming faces emerged, tearing into the geth colossus, making a mockery of it’s shields and armor. In complete and absolute silence, the geth was torn to shreds. She felt a sense of absolute dread witnessing the event. 

This was wrong. There was something so absolutely wrong about it. 

But she forced the feeling down, jumping out of cover, eliminating the few remaining geth with quick bursts from her assault rifle. Hearing the mass effect rounds puncture their mechanical frames made her sigh in relief. The moment was gone. 

The quarian was shivering. 

-”By the migrant fleet, what in the world was that…”

Jane got up, walking towards the colossus’s fallen form. 

-”Our ace in the hole.”

Making her way past the colossus, the door slid open, as she and her team made their way inside, Ghost trotting next to her, seemingly unconcerned by the carnage they’d just wrought. 

Tali was currently quickly typing at the holographic table in front of her, barely turning her head to greet them. 

-”Thank you Shepard. If not for you, I would never have made it out of this room. And Garrus, it’s good to see you.”

The turian nodded. 

-”You too Tali. Good to know that pretty much everyone from the Normandy is capable of getting into trouble without Shepard.”

As she finished typing, she turned, sighing. 

“This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I’d joined you back on Freedom’s Progress, but I couldn’t let anyone take my place on something this risky.”

Jane gave her quarian friend a sad smile. 

-”It’s a terrible burden, to lead people. Sometimes...you have to make the hard choices. I’m glad I could help you; and I’m sorry I couldn’t save more of your group.”

She tilted her head to her squad. 

“I could use your help on the Normandy. You know what we’re doing already.”

Tali nodded. 

-”I promised to see this mission through. I did. I can leave with you and send the data to the Fleet.”

She tapped at her omni-tool. 

“And if any of the admirals have a problem with that, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die.”

A raspy chuckle sounded from the entrance to the bunker, Tali whipping towards it. 

-”Maybe not your entire team, ma’am.”

Jane cocked an eyebrow. She was quite certain they’d been shot before she arrived. It was impressive that they were still moving around...but hardly advisable. Quarians were not known for being tough. 

Tali on the other hand was ecstatic.

-”Ree’gar ! You made it !”

The quarian gave a slow nod. 

-”Your old captain’s as good as you said. Damn colossus never stood a chance; lil guy there tore’em to shreds in an instant.”

Tali gave Ghost a cautious look. 

-”Shepard knows how to pick them. I don’t think I’ve ever seen something like this before though…”

Jane patted her shoulder, interrupting her thought process. 

-”Let’s wait till we’re on the ship. It’s a lot to explain.”

She turned to Ree’gar. 

“If need be, the Normandy can get you out of here, Reegar.”

The quarian waved her off. 

-”The geth did not damage our ship. Long as we get out of here before reinforcements arrive, we’ll be fine.”

Tali shook her head. 

-”Actually, I won’t be going with you. I’m joining Commander Shepard.”

To her surprise, Ree’gar only nodded. 

-”I’ll pass the data to the admiralty board and let them know what happened.”

Jane cocked an eyebrow. 

-”What, not even a pause ? A little bit of surprise ?”

Ree’gar started laughing, before bending over, holding his wound. 

-”Ooooh, can’t laugh, shouldn’t laugh. She does nothing but talk about her time on the Normandy, Shepard. It’s adorable. Always gushing about the great commander Shepard, and her brilliant crewmates.”

Garrus chuckled. 

-”Well well well...isn’t that nice to know Tali. We love you too, don’t worry.”

Tali turned to him, impassive.

-”I will use my omni tool to break your calibrations.”

Garrus rose his hands in mock surrender.

-”Wow wow, I apologize…”

Ree’gar turned to Shepard. 

-”She’s all yours now, Shepard. Keep her safe.”

Jane could feel the deadly serious in the man’s tone, smiling. 

-”Don’t worry Ree’gar. I’ll make sure she comes back. Besides, you’ve seen what Ghost over there can do.”

Ghost walked up to Ree’gar, taking out their nail. She’d noticed they’d discreetly dream nailed Tali when everyone else was distracted. 

Ree’gar sighed, as he left for his ship. 

-”A good point. It’s all I can ask. Good luck Tali.”

Back on the ship, Jane gathered the crew in the briefing room, as she did everytime a new member joined the crew. 

Jacob was the first to speak. 

-”Cerberus saw footage of you in action, Tali’Zorah.” Jane winced. Mentioning Cerberus was not a good idea. “We’re looking forward to having you on the team. Your engineering expertise will really benefit this mission.”

Tali walked past Jane, staring Jacob down. Despite her face being hidden the mask all quarians wore, Jacob found himself intimidated. 

-”I don’t know who you are, but Cerberus threatened the security of the Migrant Fleet. Don’t make nice.”

Jane smirked. 

-”That’s why you’re here Tali. I need people who aren’t Cerberus. People I can trust.”

Garrus a chuckle. 

-”My my, little Tali grew some fangs.”

Jacob uncomfortably continued.

-”I wasn’t part of what happened with the Migrant Fleet, but I understand your distrust. I hope we’ll get past that as we work together.”

Tali ignored him, turning to Shepard instead. 

-”I assumed you were undercover Shepard. Maybe even planning to blow Cerberus up.” She crossed her arms. “If that’s the case, I’ll loan you a grenade. Otherwise, I’m here for you, not for them.”

Ghost seemed to notice the tension, hopping on the table between Jacob and her, drawing their nail out. Jane immediately turned to Grunt. 

-”Grunt. Grab.”

The krogan sighed. 

-”Sorry lil buddy, no fighting now.”

Tali looked to Ghost cautiously, before turning back to Jane, who sighed. 

-”Yeah, I’ll introduce the two of you later. If it helps, check out the Normandy while you’re here. We’ve gotten a few upgrades.”

She’d made sure of that. Thanix cannons, heavy plating. She wasn’t letting her ship go down fighting the Collectors again. 

It had taken quite a while to explain exactly all she knew about Ghost to Tali, but by the end the quarian had seemed to understand. She was confused, a little frightened even, but she had gotten the gist of things. It was more than Jane could say about herself at first.   
Still, there was work to be done. 

She’d recruited the entirety of her crew, and had acquired the loyalty of most. But there was one who still needed her help. 

Samara had informed her of her daughter...Morinth. A cold blooded killer, who take pleasure in the act. And Ardat-Yakshi, an Asari born with a special mutation which made the act of melding a death sentence for the other party.

It was messed up. A cruel birth defect. But the way Morinth was described to relish in the act of murder in such ways...it made stopping her a necessity. And she needed all her crew at their best. 

Which was why they were now heading towards Omega. 

-”Shepard.”

She looked up from the holographic board, where she had been looking up information on the Ardat-Yakshi and their abilities. 

-”Yes EDI ?”

-”I have some concerns about the mission on Omega.”

She frowned. 

-”Didn’t you mention there were some troubles there actually ? Any developments on that ?”

-”Omega is currently in a state of complete anarchy.” Jane’s eyes widened. She’d expected Aria to retake control; not for things to spiral out of control. “Quarantine has been put into place, and no information is filtering out. But I have been able to spy on some inner communications. What little could be deciphered from the jumbled mess doesn’t sound good. Aria’s forces are decimated, and there seems to be two great powers fighting. Unsure what these two are.”

Jane cursed. 

-”Damn. This is going to make things far more difficult than planned. I don’t like it.”

Nevermind difficult, finding a killer with centuries of experience running from justice in a war torn criminal space station sounded like hell. She wanted to help Samara, but this…

-”Commander. Ghost is approaching you.”

She frowned, turning around to see Ghost shadow dash through the door of the coms room. They’d still hadn’t gotten used to the sliding doors, and instead kept dashing through them. 

The little vessel trotted up to her, Jane giving them a small nod of acknowledgement. 

-”Ghost. How can I help you ?”

The small void being grabbed a piece of paper, rapidly scribbling on it before handing it over. 

_Can feel it. It’s close. She is Here. Need to stop Her before it gets worst._

Jane felt her heart stop. There was only one being Ghost referred to as ‘Her’. 

“Fuck. That’s bad. How dangerous are we talking ?”

Ghost handed over another scribble of paper. 

_Infection spreads. No one can stop. Except Ghost. Everyone will die._

Jane sighed. 

“Damnit. Of course. We can’t even deal with just one apocalypse at the time. No way are we having two.” She was doing her best to keep her panic in check. The Infection in her galaxy. Hell no. If that thing reached earth, they didn’t have any Pale King or any vessels to stop it save for Ghost. And even then, it would cause untold damage. 

“Alright. Any idea where…” She interrupted herself. “EDI. Are we still on course for Omega ?”

-”Yes Shepard. We are currently exiting the mass relay.”

She turned to Ghost. 

-”Tell me if it gets stronger once we’re through.”

The vessel nodded, then froze as the ship exited the mass relay. Jane felt unnerved at the quiet intensity she felt radiating from the vessel in front of her. 

Then, they wrote, slowly. 

_Can hear her. She is here. Close._

Jane cursed. 

-”Damnit. EDI, crew meeting, now. We need to get everyone to date.”

It didn’t take long for the crew to gather. She took a long around. Jacob and Miranda were standing next to each other, discussing. They had gotten closer ever since they’d both gotten more cautious about the Illusive Man. Grunt was talking to Ghost about old krogan warlords, Ghost listening quietly, their mask tilted upwards. Garrus and Tali were clearly catching up, the two discussing as the rest of the crew entered; Mordin settling by Jane, examining his datapad, whilst Thane was keeping an eye on the agitated Jack. Samara was likewise perturbed, although she was far greater a job at hiding it. 

Jane cleared her throat, the discussions quieting down as her squad mates turned towards her. 

“Good. You’ve made good time arriving here. As you already know, we are on our way to Omega. However, there have been...developments.”

Samantha frowned ever so slightly, Jane continuing. 

“Do you remember what I have said about the Infection, the biological weapon deployed against Ghost’s kind ?”

Nods all around, whilst Grunt snarled. 

“We have reason to believe this weapon has been deployed on Omega.”

Mordin cursed. 

-”Other plague. Far more dangerous. Extremely problematic.”

She nodded. 

-”Indeed. And if left alone, there are high risks of it spreading to the rest of the galaxy. If it does...we’re talking destruction on a scale only surpassed by that which the Reapers could cause.”

That certainly got their attention. Garrus sighed. 

-”Well, at least I could think of worst places than Omega for it to start.”

Jane sighed. 

-”Regardless, this needs to be stopped. If we leave this unattended, fighting the Collectors will be pointless. We’ll be bringing them back to a galaxy ravaged by the Infection. So, I’m taking a team with me, and taking the fight to the source.” She tilted her head towards Ghost. “Our little friend has fought it before. You could say they were literally created for the task. If someone can stop this, it’s them.”

Jacob intervened. 

-”I thought you said this was a biological weapon. Wouldn’t Mordin be better suited for this ?”

She shook her head. 

-”The term biological weapon is the best one I found to describe it. To be honest...this is not biological. It’s effects are similar; but it’s more of a dream based thing. Almost like magic. Think of it as a biotic plague.”

Jacob frowned, but nodded. 

-”Sounds strange Shepard. But not as strange as a race of sentient million year old killing machines I suppose.”

She looked around. 

-”During this mission, we’re at risk of being exposed to this Infection ourselves. Our little friend here should be able to keep it at bay by their simple presence, but that will be limited. Which is why, despite the current civil war situation in Omega...I’m only taking the usual squad of three, plus Ghost. “

She looked to Samara. 

“If you think you can overcome your dislike of Ghost, I’d like you to join us Samara.”

The asari justicar looked at the small vessel, blinking. 

-”I believe that...I understand the disquiet I feel whenever in their presence a little more. I will be able to overcome it, Commander.”

She nodded. That was good. Samara’s sheer experience and biotic power would be crucial in this. 

“Garrus. I want you on the team as well. You’ve been in Omega before, and know the place. With the chaos there, a guide will be priceless.” She gave the turian a grin. “Besides, I could use a...half competent sniper.”

Garrus put a hand on his chest, faking offense. 

-”Half competent ? Let’s see you say that again when I get more kills than you. Again.”

She rolled her eyes.

-”Keep on dreaming buddy.” She schooled her expression back to seriousness. 

“We can expect the people of Omega to be heavily mutated. The Infection tends to infect both the mind and the body of the person...with no way to get rid of it, save death. Even killing the Infection will not save those in which the Infection has spread too far. The damage those mutations will have done will kill them regardless. No hesitation. They will do their damndest to kill us, in order to stop us from getting to the source of the Infection. Watch out for exploding bodies. Some of them might very well have become living bombs, or worst. Expect the unexpected.”

She sighed. 

“Beyond that...we’re going in blind. All we really know is that the place is in a state of anarchy, and that Aria has completely lost control of the place.”

Garrus chuckled, as he inserted a thermal clip in his gun. 

-”Well then. Sounds like fun.”

Samara gave Jane a nod. 

-”I am ready Commander.”

She looked to Ghost, who was staring in the direction of Omega as the ship drew closer. 

-”Well then. All aboard the shuttle. The rest of you, keep an eye on the ship and it’s crew. EDI, quarantine anyone that starts to show symptoms; including orange eyes.”

-”Understood Shepard.”

She let out a nervous breath, as she stepped into the elevator towards the shuttle bay, followed by Samara, Garrus and Ghost. 

Back into the breach she supposed. 

Aria looked in horror at the screen in front of her, watching as an entire squad of her men, who’d taken refuge from the hordes of infected in the lower levels, were grabbed by dark tentacles, dragged screaming and kicking into the pool of black liquid they’d failed to notice. Weapons, biotics, it did nothing to deter the tentacles, the screaming quickly ceasing as they were swallowed whole, never to be seen again. 

This was a nightmare. It had to be, there was no other way. Mutated abominations roamed the upper levels, slaughtering any they came across, whilst those untouched by the infection so far found themselves slowly catching it, despite no contact with the infected. She’d suspected the water, the food, the very air. Nothing had turned out from cutting those off, save more rioting. 

And then, there was the dark liquid, which for some strange reason had become incredibly agitated in the past few hours, reaching out of the lower levels, devouring any living being in it’s path, animal, sentient...and destroying any form of synthetic existence, such as mechs.

Nothing she had at her disposal could stop it. Gunships, Ymir’s, asari commandos...it did nothing to the dark liquid. 

And most of those means were occupied with fighting on the lower levels anyway...what little there was left.

-”Ma’am ! Ship inbound from the relay !”

She snarled. 

-”Shoot them down. No one is getting in with this fucking mess going on.”

-”It’s the Normandy ma’am.”

She paused. 

-”Belay that order.”

Shepard. Someone who’d carve their reputation in the galaxy by fighting Sovereign and the geth. Someone who’d overcome impossible odds, over and over. 

Perhaps she could help with her...problems. 

“Contact them. Give them a secure landing zone...if we have any of those left.”

-”Aye Aria.”

She went back to her screen. Perhaps she still had a chance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I just realized I forgot to put author's note at the beginning of chapters the past few chapters...awkward...apologies for that.  
> Anyways, here's chapter 10 ! Quite the milestone, one I'm happy to have finally reached ! Thank you to all those that left kudos, bookmarks and reviews, it means the world to me.  
> I don't have much to say, save that, welcome to Omega people ! Hope you enjoy your stay, and please, stay out of the shadows...

Shepard checked her rifle one last time as the shuttle approached the landing zone given to them by Omega flight command. 

It seemed their arrival hadn’t been nearly as discreet as she’d hoped; but at least, there seemed to be some form of authority still alive on the station. Aria was still kicking it, and given what she could see from the window...it was almost a reassuring thought. 

Omega was in complete and utter chaos. It was one thing to know it, and another to see it with her own eyes. 

The upper levels of the station were on fire. Some had been entirely vented, probably after the last hope of resistance had died there, and yet she could still see movement there. 

And there was an eery orange light, which had nothing to do with the flames ravaging some of the levels, lighting up the buildings. 

She wondered. Would it be like in that vision she’d had of Ghost ? Would there be physical indications of the indication, large growths in the streets ?

Her attention flickered back to her squad. Samara had her eyes closed, a slight blue aura surrounding her. Garrus was, like she’d been, checking over his weapons. And Ghost was entirely still, staring out one of the windows at Omega. 

She approached them, catching their attention. 

-”So. How do you plan on taking care of Her ? Is She even here ?”

Ghost shook their head. Then, to her surprise, she heard a voice in her head. It sounded strangely like her own, but distorted, speaking in a broken tongue. 

_No. Not here...not fully. Her Will, Her Power. Can get to Her, if finding origin._

The vessel tilted their head, as they stared at the station. 

_Can feel...something. Familiar. Might help. Need to get to bottom of station._

She frowned. 

“Something ?”

Before she could ask more however, the pilot of the shuttle spoke up. 

-”Commander ! Message from Aria !”

She turned towards them, giving them a nod.

-”Patch her through.”

Soon enough, the visage of Aria appeared on the communication screen. 

-”Shepard. There’s an update. One of our checkpoints to the higher levels has fallen; the landing zone we’ve found you is slowly dissolving into a battle ground.”

She sighed. Of course.

-”How bad are we talking ?”

-”I’ve still got some of my men holding the area, but the situation’s degrading fast. By the time you get there, you’ll have to carve your way through, with the few that will remain. Head to the elevator at the back of the platform; once you’re done, we’ll blow it up to make sure they don’t follow.”

She nodded. 

-”Understood. I assume the elevator will take us to you ?”

Aria nodded. 

-”Yeah. We’ll be able to discuss how to retake my station there.”

She frowned, but said nothing. She wasn’t here to help Aria retake control of her station. One scum or another, it mattered little. But she could use the help to stop the spread of the Infection. 

-”We’ll talk later. We’re approaching the LZ.” She turned to her team. “Heads up. We’re going in hot.”

Garrus chuckled. 

-”Well, what a surprise...time to get to work I guess.”

Samara opened her eyes. 

-”Shepard. There is more than the Infection here. Another power, far more primal.”

Jane turned to Ghost. 

-”Is that what you were talking about ?”

Ghost nodded. 

_The Void is here. I need to get it under control. It is lashing out, with no guidance._

She sighed. 

“And it just keeps getting better...got it.”

The shuttle started to slow down, as she took her rifle, aiming it at the door of her shuttle. 

Garrus took point behind her, sniper rifle in hands, whilst Samara’s aura flared with biotics, her eyes glowing a powerful blue. It was impressive, to say the least. She’d only seen Jack have that kind of biotic power. 

The shuttle landed, and the door opened to an apocalyptic battleground. 

The first thing she saw was a screaming batarian flying through the air, crashing into a broken lampost, the loud squelching sound almost making her wince. Quickly looking around, she took in the situation with the expertise that came with years of experience. Aria’s troops were hiding behind cover, forming a collapsing line, which was being  
assaulted by a wave of mutated Vorcha. For the most part they still resembled their original form, their glowing orange eyes and the occasional large pustule of orange liquid showing their infected status. 

But there were a few which had mutated to monstrous size, towering over even the tallest krogan, screaming in both rage and pain, as they were bombarded by mass effect rounds, tearing through their ever regenerating flesh. 

Grenades detonated, screams echoed through the streets, as the wave of vorcha finally reached the line of defenders in melee, tearing into them. She yelled, as she started spraying the infected vorcha with well aimed mass effect rounds, sending them crashing to the ground, the light in their eyes dying out. 

-”GO ! TO THE ELEVATOR, NOW !”

She could see it from here; only a few hundreds of meter away, with open terrain in between it and her squad. If they could reach it, they would be safe. But first, they had to actually get there. 

She opened fire as she walked backwards, Garrus by her side taking the heads off of the numerous vorcha overwhelming the defenders. She winced as she saw the brutality the infected vorcha were showing ravaging the defending mercenaries of Omega; but there was no saving the poor bastards. 

She had to make sure their sacrifice wasn’t in vain. 

Her eyes widened as one of the overgrown vorcha crushed a batarian blue suns, charging past the line of defenders towards her. She could see now, that it was not a single vorcha, but multiple, fused together in an unholy amalgamation. 

She turned and ran, Garrus by her side as ever, whilst Samara shone with biotic power, facing the beast. 

-”Begone.”

In a colossal blast of power, the tank sized creature was lifted from the ground, and sent flying towards the incoming wave of vorcha, killing many of them through the sheer impact. 

Garrus exclaimed, his voice jubilant. 

-”Ha ! Good shot, Samara !”

The justicar, her expression blank, turned to Jane, now running as well. 

-”We cannot stay. We will get overwhelmed.”

Jane looked to her side, checking that Ghost hadn’t run off to fight, sighing in relief as she saw the small vessel by her side. 

-”You’re right. Let’s move people.”

They ran, ignoring the screams behind them as the last of the defenders fell. By the time they’d reached the elevator, turning as the doors closed, hundreds of infected were arriving at the platform; vorcha, batarians, humans, asari...none seemed to be immune to the infection. 

The doors closed, the elevator descending deep into the bowels of Omega, as the fortified doors to the elevator shaft closed, sealing them from the upper levels. 

Sighing, she leaned against a wall. 

-”Well...this started well.”

Garrus shook his head. 

-”Spirits, it was...horrifying. Those infected are painfully similar to Reaper husks.” 

Samara nodded. 

-”Indeed. This disease turns the people into abominations. It is our duty to purge them from existence...and grant the poor tortured souls peace.”

Jane gave the justicar a somber look.

-”It’s about all we can do for them.”

The elevator reached it’s destination, the doors opening to a long, fortified corridor. There were barricades setup, shield pylons overcharging the few defenders currently aiming their weapons at them, and even a heavy turret. 

Upon recognizing her, a batarian raised his hand. 

-”Hold your fire !”

Jumping down from one of the barricades, the batarian stepped forward, giving Jane a curt nod. 

“Shepard. Never thought I’d say this, but you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Jane tilted her head. 

-”Don’t think we’ve met.”

The batarian nodded. 

-”Aria briefed us on your arrival. Follow me, I’ll bring her to you.” As he turned, he paused. “Oh, and name’s Bray.”

As her squad followed the batarian passed the defenses, she asked. 

-”Good to meet you Bray. What’s the situation as of now ?”

Bray snorted.

-”Bad. Really, really bad. We estimate about sixty seven percent of the population of the station is either dead or infected. The rest is defending the last few remaining levels, hiding in them, or desperately trying to find a way to escape.”

She felt her heart sink. Sixty seven percent. Omega had a population estimation of over seven million. 

Millions dead, in barely a few days, in one of the places with the most guns per person in the galaxy. This could not be allowed to spread. 

-”The Infection is a nightmare…”

Bray nodded.

-”Yeah. It’s not the only thing that killed people here, but it’s definitely the worst.”

She frowned. 

-”Don’t tell me even in a situation like this you still have infighting…”

Bray shook his head as he tapped into the fortified door’s code, opening it to a larger room full of Omega inhabitants. 

-”Nah. At least, not anymore.” Bray shivered. “It’s...well. If Aria hadn’t been so stubborn, we might have lost less, but the lower levels have been completely overtaken. The mines are almost lost, which trust me is very, very bad. This needs to end soon before we all end up dead.”

They passed the huddled masses, who quickly parted to let them through, entering another room, filled with armed personnel. 

At the end of the room, staring at a mass of screens, holographic maps, and discussing with some mercenaries, was Aria, unofficial queen of Omega. 

She’d seen better days. 

-”Shepard. Good to see you. I could use a miracle right now, and you seem to know your way around those.”

Jane nodded, as the asari turned to face her. She looked tired, but the burning hate in her eyes made it clear that she didn’t intend on just laying down and accepting defeat. 

-”I’ve heard what’s going on. If this gets out, the entire galaxy will suffer. I plan on stopping the spread right here.”

Aria snorted. 

-”Good. Can’t make a profit if the rest of the galaxy is fucked.” She turned back to her screen. “But that...infection, you called it ? Isn’t our only problem.”

Jane tilted her head. 

-”Bray mentioned something like that. What’s the situation ?”

Aria gestured to the screen, where a group of soldiers were being attacked by...some sort of dark liquid. She blanched at the dreadful resemblance to the void composing Ghost’s body. 

Turning to the little vessel, she noticed they were transfixed with the screen. Her attention was brought back to Aria however, as the asari continued. 

-”That thing arrived more or less at the same time. It was spreading slowly, and incredibly calm until the infected started to attack people. Then it started lashing out at whomever got close. I’ve got no clue what it is, but it’s dangerous as hell. Nothing we’ve got seems to have much of an impact. We can break it’s form when it makes tentacles and other shapes, but it quickly just reforms them.”

Jane looked to Ghost. 

-”You know what this is, don’t you ?”

Aria seemed to finally noticed the vessel, who nodded at Jane. 

-”The fuck is this ?”

Jane gave a warning look to Aria.

-”Our ticket to stopping this mess.”

Aria frowned. 

-”I hope you know what you’re doing Shepard. This isn’t like fighting geth or mercs.”

Jane snorted.

-”Oh trust me. I am well aware.” She turned to her squad. “But we beat Sovereign. We’ve pushed back the Collectors. And I fully intend to kick the Reapers back to whatever dark corner of space they came from !” She pointed to the multiple screens showing the deteriorating situation across the situation. “Like hell are we letting some orange and black goop be the ones to take us down !”

Garrus grinned. 

-”Hear hear !”

Samara gave an approving nod, her expression tranquil but her eyes brimming with biotic light. Ghost drew their short sword, holding it to their side, in a silent challenge. She turned to the vessel. 

-”So. What do you need to do this ?”

The strange distorted version of her voice echoed in her mind once more. 

_The Void is here. Need to get it back under control. If brought to it, can stop it. Then, find source of Infection, and take fight to Radiance._

Jane grinned. 

“Well then. Let’s get to work.” She turned to Aria tilting her head to the screens. “We’ll start by getting the black liquid under control. How do we get to the lower levels ?”

Aria gestured to Bray, who snuffed his cigar, stepping closer. 

-”Bray, bring our guests to the mines. It seems they have a plan.”

The batarian grunted. 

-”Aye Aria.” Turning to Jane, he gave a respectful nod. “Time to move then. On me.”

The batarian led her squad to another elevator, descending into the depths of Omega. Level after level they passed, until finally the elevator stopped. As the doors opened and the squad exited into an empty corridor, Bray explained :

“We can’t go deeper with the elevator. That liquid fucked up the electronics. We’ve pretty much reached the further it’s come anyways.”

She gave him a cautious look. 

-”What can we expect ?”

Bray shrugged. 

-”It can change shape. Lashes out if you get close; tentacles, mouth like extremities...nightmares given form, more like. It’ll try and drag you into it...and you won’t be seen again.”

_The Void has no Mind of it’s own. It merely acts on instinct. It is not malicious. Nor is it good._

She gave the vessel a quick look, before nodding. 

-”I see. We’ll have to be careful then. Biotics seem to be our best bet.”

Bray nodded. 

-”Biotics seem able to keep whatever that is at bay far better than weapons. Still not good enough, sadly.”

Leaving the corridor as the door slid open for them, Jane was left with a view of an immense mining operation. Gigantic quarries, mining the element zero so crucial for all forms of mass effect technology, with immense systems bringing the mined mineral to immense foundries designed to separate it from the impurities of the stone it was found in. 

And all over the walls, the ceiling, the floor...was the tell tale dark tendrils of the Void. 

She gulped, her mind going into a mixture of panic and rapture. Garrus took a step back, whistling with slight fear in his voice. 

-”Spirits...how much of that liquid is there ? It’s insane…”

Samara was whispering to herself, eyes wide with fear. Jane steeled herself, stepping forward, the attention of her squadmates snapping to her. 

-”Come on. We’ve got a job to do.”

They advanced through the large walkway towards the nearest reactor, looking around, making sure to avoid any of the puddles of black liquid. 

As they advanced, the only light that of their own weapon attached flashlights and the few still remaining overhanging lights, Jane turned to Ghost. 

“Alright, we’ve found the Void. What do we need to do now ?”

Ghost stared at a nearby puddle of void, freezing entirely. Then, to her surprise, the void all around her seemed to melt off the walls; dripping from the ceiling, raising from the ground towards Ghost, creating a sphere around the vessel. 

She heard a voice in her head; but it was not hers. Instead, it sounded like a thousand beings whispered at once, unified into a single voice. 

_The servants of the Old Light are coming. Protect me, and I shall give void focus._

She clenched her teeth. 

“Well, not like we have another plan.” As the sphere enveloped the vessel, more and more void coming from the ventilation and the lower levels, she heard screeches and screams start to echo from the stairs leading upwards. Garrus cocked his rifle, taking cover and aiming for the nearest entrance. 

-”Well...time for action.”

As soon as he finished those words, the door to the upper levels burst open, another vorcha amalgamation roaring a high pitched screech as it tore down the door, infected from all races pouring out of the opening. 

Jane yelled, her voice hard. 

-”OPEN FIRE !”

Her rifle aimed, she started firing, uncaring of her aim. There were too many of the infected to miss. 

Garrus, with his sniper rifle, made sure to take down those that looked like the biggest threats; killing infected krogan with a single headshot, detonating the most heavily infected with a blast of fire. 

Samara lifted the vorcha colossus, something which even the asari justicar seemed to be a strain, and threw them at the entrance, crashing them into the incoming infected, multiple of them detonating in a bright explosion at the impact. She winced. Suicide bombers, like in that vision she’d seen. 

Still, it served to kill the colossus, it’s corpse serving as an improvised barrier, the infected struggling to climb over it, tearing into it’s flesh to get through. 

-”These things are completely insane…”

Garrus’s voice was marred with horror as the infected tore a hole through the colossus, covered in blood and screaming in hate. 

Samara picked up the few that managed to get through, slamming them into the walls, before a well placed reave started to tear into them, the powerful biotic energy serving almost as an improvised field of barbed wire; tearing the flesh and skin off of any who stepped into it. 

But there were too many. They couldn’t kill them fast enough, too many were coming through, despite the narrow corridor which led to the mines. 

Slowly but surely, the infected were making their way towards them. 

Suddenly, things changed. 

An infected passed through, brimming with biotic energy. Mass effect rounds were simply stopped by the barrier she’d summoned; and when Samara tried to cast her aside, she found in the infected a match. Her eyes widened as the light from Garrus’s sniper rifle illuminated her face. 

-”Morinth…”

The justicar’s daughter opened her mouth, her eyes glowing with bright orange energy. 

-”Ancient enemy.” The voice that came out of the asari was incredibly loud, making them wince as it echoed through the mines; ancient, and brimming with hate. “Sending you here was a mistake. We will correct it.”

Jane aimed her rifle at the asari, yelling :

-”Get her ! Focus fire !” Lowering her voice, she activated her coms to Garrus. “Find another place. We’ll distract. On my mark, shoot her in the head.”

Samara’s hands were trembling. 

-”My daughter...infected. I suppose, in a sense, this is justice for her crimes.” Samara’s glow started to increase, winds of biotic energy whipping at the nearby spectators. “I will ensure you find peace in the arms of the goddess.”

With that said, Morinth screamed, a blast of orange biotic energy aimed straight at her mother, slamming into her barrier with enough power to shatter it. Before Morinth could capitalize on this, Jane opened fire on her, distracting her for a few seconds. A gunshot echoed, almost muffled by the fight, a large box slamming down on the entrance, cutting further infected from entering. Glancing up, she saw Garrus had apparently decided to buy them a few minutes by moving some boxes into position to be shot down. 

She soon found herself brought back into the fire however, as Morinth’s head snapped to her, her expression twisted. 

-”You...why do you...feel…”

Morinth’s eyes widened, her hand reaching out, Jane rushing to the side as an orange pulse of energy slammed where she’d been standing. 

Deciding to keep Morinth’s attention on her, she yelled at her whilst firing her assault weapon, the mass effect rounds slamming uselessly into the biotic barrier. 

-”You ! Why are you here ?! This isn’t your world !”

Morinth snarled, the voice of the Radiance emerging from her once more. 

- **”Fool ! In sending them here, I created a gap ! They would have found a way to return, stronger than ever ! And I could not see, could not prepare ! I must stop them...or they will consume us all !”**

Jane would be the first to admit that Ghost unnerved her. There was something simply otherworldly about the small vessel; something the other members of her crew, save Samara, did not seem to notice. 

But she’d been in their mind. She’d seen what they wished for; what they could do. And she knew that the Radiance was simply being desperate.

-”No. They will only consume you; a fate you aptly deserve after the horrors you’ve done.” 

She kept her gaze focused on the possessed Asari. Attacking her upfront had proven useless so far, but if she could keep her distracted long enough for Garrus to align his shot...it seemed Samara had understood her reasoning, as she started to subtly gather biotic energy.

- **”DESERVE ?!”** The asari’s voice warped further, her voice almost breaking at the sheer volume the Radiance forced it at. **“THE PALE WYRM FORCED US INTO OBLIVION ! CONSIGNED US TO BE FORGOTTEN, AND DISAPPEAR !”**

Jane glared at her.

-”And so you decided to create an infection which slaughtered thousands ? You killed all those who’d wronged you, at the price of all those who didn’t !”

Morinth’s entire body glowed with orange energy, as her eyes brightened to a point where they were as if two suns. 

- **”ENOUGH ! I WILL…”**

She never got to finish, as a single mass effect round slammed into the comparatively weaker barrier in her back, shattering them and hitting her in the back of the head.

Blood exploded from the wound, a strange orange liquid. The infection truly had dug it’s claws into the asari she thought, as she opened fire in turn. 

Despite the many mass effect rounds piercing her body, and the gaping wound in her head, Morinth was not dead yet. She’d lost her concentration however, and was clearly weakened.

The asari fell to her knees, gasping as blood poured out of her many wounds.

As a shadow fell over her, she looked up, the orange glow fading from her eyes somewhat.

-”...mother ?”

Samara looked to her daughter, her expression unflinching. But there was a deep regret in her eyes, and a slight quiver in her voice.

-”Find peace in the embrace of the goddess.”

With those said, she slammed her fist down, brimming with biotic energy, Jane looking away at the gruesome spectacle. Instead, she turned to Garrus, who’d just climbed down a set of rafters hanging over them.

-”Good job on that shot Garrus. Looks like you can still aim worth a damn.”

The turian chuckled, patting his gun.

-”Well Shepard, someone on this team needs to be able to shoot straight…”

She ignored the turian’s teasing, as she turned to the swirling sphere of void. It had grown to immense proportions, with only a few trickles of void still joining it. She frowned.

-”They need to hurry up.” She looked to the entrance, where she could see indents in the box blocking the access. “They’re going to break through at this rate.”

Garrus took aim.

-”Agreed. Don’t think they can hear us however.”

Taking a glance at Samara, she winced. The justicar was clearly putting up a front of cold detachment as she stepped closer.

-”Shepard. I thank you for your assistance in stopping my daughter.” Her voice lowered. “I wish the circumstances had been...different.”

Jane nodded softly.

-”You freed her from a dreadful fate, Samara. No matter what she might have been before...no one deserves this.”

Samara nodded.

-”Perhaps. It is no longer a concern. We still have a task to complete.”

The box blocking the access way chose this moment to be torn apart in a metallic screech, the infected charging forward towards them, only to be greeted with a wave of biotic fury as Samara sent them flying backwards.

Garrus and Jane, with synchronicity that came only with fighting side by side in countless battles, opened fire in turn, each picking off the infected that came too close to the other, creating a wall of bullets that stopped any infected lucky enough to pass by Samara’s powers.

The number of infected only increased as seconds ticked by however; slowly but surely, more of them got closer to the team. One exploded close enough to shatter Garrus’s shields, a large glob of orange liquid slamming into them, burning like acid. Garrus grunted, wiping it off, burn marks left behind.

Jane found herself forced to use her assault rifle as an improvised club, slamming another infected aside, as Samara’s face was left with a large gash as an infected vorcha racked their claws at her head.

They were being overwhelmed.

Jane looked with despair as a Vorcha colossus slammed Garrus aside, sending the turian flying into a metallic pillar, the barely regenerated shields thankfully taking the brunt of the impact.

As she slammed more and more infected aside, she found herself hit by an infected krogan, the blow strong enough to send her to the ground, her eyes wide as the krogan prepared to crunch her head under his foot.

But it was never to be.

The air temperature dropped a good few degrees, as the entire infected horde froze in place.

The swirling mass of void condensed, reducing itself to a minuscule size, slowly taking form.

The infected broke out of their spell, charging with screams and screeches at the void, ignoring Jane and her team completely.

They would never arrive in time.

In a blast of power, a massive shockwave slammed into the horde, shattering bones, rupturing organs, and sending broken bodies flying into the depths below the platform.

Jane looked, in a mixture of horror and awe, as the void finally took form, Ghost’s mask emerging from it, their cloak also appearing from the void.

The vessel was taller now; closer to her own height in fact. Their mask had grown to imitate that, but otherwise remained identical.

Besides size, their aura had also changed. Before, it had been a subtle thing...a feeling of wrongness, a slight drop in temperature.

Now ? She could feel dread welling within her like a physical thing. The sheer cold that radiated from them was enough to make her shiver. And looking into the pits of their eyes felt like her soul might be swallowed if she was not careful. 

But she was commander Shepard. Like hell was she going to be intimidated by one of her squadmates.

And so, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the rest of her squad, she stepped up to the vessel, looking them straight in the holes where their eyes should be.

-”Ghost. Good to have you back. Are you ready to put a stop to this Infection ?”

Ghost remained still for a moment. Then, they slowly nodded, a voice echoing through her head. It was soft, gentle, yet held a degree of power below it.

-” _Yes. I am ready. Sorry for taking so long._ ”

Garrus spoke up then.

-”Please tell me I’m not the only one that heard that.”

Samara shook her head.

-”No, I heard it too…”

Jane grinned.

-”Well. This makes things more convenient.” She turned to the elevator shaft, gesturing at her squad to follow her.

“Now, to end this.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, chapter 11 ! The response to the Omega arc has been simply incredible so far...I hope it continues to be enjoyable.  
> I don't have much to say here, except that I'm sorry for those that hoped the big fight against the Radiance would happen this chapter, but I can promise, it is coming...  
> So, as ever, thank you to everyone who leaves kudos, bookmarks and comments on this story, and with that said, onto the chapter !

Jane and her squad were given a wide berth as they returned to Aria’s hiding place. Mercenaries and civilians alike watched them pass with looks varying from awe and glee to fear and respect. It seemed their actions had been witnessed by some duct rat, as the cameras had clearly been down. 

The one who caught the most attention however, was the newly grown vessel. It was strange seeing them reach her size now; yet, it also made things more convenient.

She could understand the attention. Their aura was an almost palpable thing; she assumed the reason she was more sensible to these things was the dream nail interaction she’d had...that, or some unknown effect of the prothean beacon.

Still, as long as all they did was watch, she was fine with it.

Aria turned to face them as they reached her, a grin on her face.

-”I knew you’d get the job done Shepard. My forces have already started working on reoccupying the lower levels.” She frowned as she stepped up to the vessel, ignoring Jane’s look of warning. “Still, wasn’t this guy smaller earlier ?”

Ghost’s voice echoed within the minds of all present. It was an unnerving thing; not the voice itself, in fact it was quite gentle; but rather, how no sound was truly produced, instead having the voice created directly within the mind of those around the void vessel.

-” _I have Ascended. Her Infection still spreads. We need to Act._ ”

Aria shivered, taking a step back.

-”I think I prefer them smaller.” Turning back to the screens, she continued. “Still, they have a point. The infected have gone completely berserk; they weren’t exactly being cautious before, but now it’s like all sense of restriction has disappeared...they’re desperate.” She grinned. “Which is the perfect time to strike. Tell me Shepard...how do you plan on doing this ?”

Jane tilted her head towards Ghost.

-”Our friend here possesses the ability to...purge the Infection off of this station. But we need to find the source.”

Aria snorted.

-”Well, no need to look. We figured out where it comes from. Or at least, where it started.” She tapped some holographic buttons on the datapad in front of her, the table zooming on the station hologram to show a particular district on the second level. Aria pointed at it.

“The Talon district. Where the vorcha that made it into the blood pack live when they aren’t being used as cannon fodder. The first infected were there; and it’s where they started their attack.”

Jane frowned.

-”How heavy will the resistance be ?”

Aria shrugged.

-”Not sure. I don’t think it should be that heavy to be honest...most of the fuckers are out in the streets duking it out with my men.” She turned off the hologram. “There should hardly be any left in the district itself, if the reckless aggression they’ve shown so far is any indication.”

Jane nodded.

-”Alright. How do we get there ?”

Aria shrugged.

-”No idea. The usual paths are crawling with infected...I suppose the easiest path would be the sewer system. Not the nicest, but hey, I suppose you won’t mind walking in shit huh Shepard ?” The asari chuckled, a small grin on her face. 

Jane ignored her.

-”Fine. That works for me. We’ll be on our way then, Garrus should be able to guide us there.”

The turian nodded.

-”Never know when you’re going to need an exit strategy. I’ve had to use them more times that I like to admit.”

Samara remained quiet. She’d been stone faced and silent ever since she’d had to kill off her own daughter. Jane wished she could try and comfort the asari justicar, but there simply wasn’t the time. Once she was back in the ship however, she would make sure to talk to her.

No one deserved to have to put down their child like this.

-”Well then Garrus, lead the way.”

The sewers were repugnant. In fact, this was putting it mildly. It was a disgusting mess, that made even Jane wrinkle her nose.

-”Goddammit, do they ever wash this place ?”

Garrus shook his head.

-”Nah. No one wants to bother. Occasionally they’ll send some vorcha down there to take care of things when it becomes too much to ignore, but otherwise they leave it to itself.”

-” _This reminds me of the Royal Waterways...although dirtier._ ”

She turned towards the vessel, who was walking silently behind her.

-”You had a sewer system back home ?”

The vessel tilted their head.

-” _Of course. The city of tears wouldn’t have been possible without it._ ”

Garrus snorted.

-”City of tears huh ? Kind of a strange name.”

-” _The city was built in a cave under a lake. The constant dripping of the water gave the city it’s name._ ”

The turian shook his head.

-”Spirits, it’s strange to hear you talk...still, it’s easier than the paper I suppose.”

Jane cut the conversation short as she rose a hand.

-”I hear something.”

Something...a little further ahead.

Turning the corner cautiously, she saw a figure laying on the ground, muttering to themselves. Her eyes narrowed. A batarian, covered in filth, eyes glowing an eery orange. 

-”Light...light...light…”

Before she could do anything, Ghost had already dashed past her, with incredible speed. In the blink of an eye, the batarian’s head was flying through the air, the body crumpling on the floor. 

Jane blinked. 

-”Was killing him really necessary ? He wasn’t exactly...dangerous.”

Ghost’s mask slowly turned around, looking further ahead in the sewers. 

-” _Her Claws were dug too deep. Their will was lacking. They would have attacked once we were closer._ ”

Jane frowned. 

-”I don’t much like speculation when it comes to killing. Even if they’re dangerous, we can afford at least checking if they’re going to attack us before killing them.”

Ghost remained silent, staring back at her. It was a little more intimidating now that they were actually her size, but she stared right back. She wouldn’t have a mindless killing machine on her crew. 

After a moment of silence, Ghost nodded slowly. 

-” _They will attack us relentlessly. We cannot afford to ask every time._ ”

She agreed, to be honest. 

-”You’re correct. But when we can, we should.”

-” _Understood Commander._ ”

Satisfied, she gestured at her team to continue. 

The sewer system had thankfully been entirely devoid of infected after that, leaving them to exit it in some dark back alley. 

Jane looked around, her gun aimed forward, as she spoke softly. 

-”Contact ?”

Garrus, adjusting his optics, nodded.

-”Confirmed. Multiple contacts in the main street. I estimate...a dozen. It’s a little hard to figure out, they don’t behave like regular bodies.”

She nodded, turning to Samara.

-”Samara. Can I count on you ?”

The justicar nodded. 

-”Of course. I have a daughter to avenge. A monster Morinth might have been...but I am still her mother.”

She shivered at the cold rage in Samara’s eyes. It was unnerving watching the justicar so furious, even more so with the absolute lack of signs of her emotional state externally.

Addressing Ghost, she asked :

-”So. Do you...I don’t know, feel where we need to go ?”

The vessel nodded.

-” _I can feel Her...close. And something else. Something familiar._ ”

She frowned. 

-”Trouble ?”

The vessel shrugged. It was a surprising show of emotion from them. Perhaps the transformation had affected more than she expected. Or maybe they were simply getting used to being able to communicate more easily. 

-” _Possibly. I’m unsure what it could be._ ”

She sighed. 

-”We’ll see when we arrive then. Let’s get moving people. Let’s try to stay discreet; I’d rather not have to fight another horde of the bastards...especially since we don’t have a choke to funnel them through this time.”

The team moved out, sticking to dark alleys, rooftops; taking their time, making sure they remained out of sight.

From their elevated position, they could see the infected roaming the streets. There were a lot fewer than she would have expected; but they all showed heavy signs of infection. 

Finally, they came into view of a large building. Jane frowned. This was the control center of the nearby space port. Ghost was staring at it, their entire body taut. 

“Ghost ?”

Garrus walked up to the vessel, tapping them on their shoulder. 

-”Any news ?”

The vessel pointed at the building.

-” _Her Host is in there._ ” 

Jane checked her gun. 

-”Time for action huh ? Most likely, we’ll have to fight our way through.”

-” _Commander. There is something wrong._ ”

She frowned, turning to the vessel. 

-”What do you mean ?”

-” _This. Her Influence. She should not be able to spread her Infection here. We are not from the same universe. Even if she could touch the dreams of those here, She should not be able to spread Her influence here. If She is able to do so...it means She is here._ ”

Jane felt a cold shiver run down her spine. 

-”What.”

-” _She is here. Not just in mind. She has crossed the path. She seeks to stop ascension; she did expect we could accomplish it her, and the realization made her panic.” The vessel tilted their head. “There is a possibility...that Her host is someone I am familiar with._ ”

Jane looked cautiously at Ghost.

-”Will that be a problem ?”

The vessel shrugged. 

-” _I will accomplish my task, regardless. But if it is them...they are a dangerous foe._ ”

Garrus spoke up. 

-”What can we expect then ? You’re being awfully vague about this.”

The vessel turned towards the building, standing still, at attention, as if listening for something. 

Then, they jumped off the roof. 

-” _My Sibling._ ”

It didn’t take the rest of the group to rejoin them, Jane’s eyes wide. 

-”Your sibling ?”

Garrus tilted his head. 

-”I didn’t know you had any siblings...any alive, at least.”

-” _I have two. One is not a vessel, like I am. The other is._ ”

The turian seemed confused. 

-”Wait, what do you mean ?”

But Jane interrupted him, cutting the conversation as she stared intensely at Ghost.

-”Is it...the Hollow Knight ?”

Ghost turned to her, blank expressionless mask staring back at her. Then, they nodded.

-” _Possibly._ ”

Jane cursed. Garrus lifted his hands. 

-”Okay look, I think some of us are out of the loop. Care to explain a little ?”

Jane sighed. 

-”Okay, so, the Radiance, the being causing this Infection...used to be sealed inside of another vessel. Called the Hollow Knight. It’s a little...confusing, to be honest. I didn’t much understand this part, the memories were too vague.”

-” _Soaked in void. Your mind could not comprehend._ ”

She shrugged. 

-”Regardless, it’s basically another vessel. Not sure what to expect to be quite honest.”

Turning to Ghost, the vessel shook their head. 

-” _Who knows how She twisted them by now...All I can be certain is that they are larger than I am._ ”

Garrus shivered. 

-”Jeez. That sounds fun.”

Jane snorted. 

-”We’ll leave them to you Ghost. I think the rest of us will have our hands full making sure the Infected can’t overwhelm us once they’re aware we’re around.”

Ghost nodded.

-” _I have defeated my sibling once, before my ascension. I only ask that...you give me a chance to ensure their survival._ ”

Jane’s gaze softened, as she watched the vessel awkwardly shuffle his feet under her scrutiny. It seemed even a vessel of pure void could feel some familial bond. 

-”I’m counting on you to do what needs to be done if no other option are available. Until then...whatever gets the job done.”

Ghost nodded.

-” _No cost too great._ ”

The entrance to the building was unguarded. The corridors, deserted. And yet, Jane could not help but feel a sense of trepidation. 

She could sense it. Something...trying to crawl into her mind. 

Samara had her biotics activated, occasionally wincing. The worst off, however, was Garrus, who was holding his head, muttering about calibrations like a mantra, seeking to hold off Her influence. 

There was an orange glow in the air. An ambient light, illuminating the building. 

Finally, they reached the central room. 

It was immense. Colossal in scale, for such a building, clearly designed to stock up on contraband, of which numerous boxes of various size were dispersed across.. Entirely empty of life, save for a single being, standing tall at the center of the room. 

Jane’s eyes widened, as her mouth dropped, gaping openly. 

She had expected the vessel to be taller than Ghost, they had stated so themselves after all. She’d even expected them to be taller than the new form of Ghost; possibly as tall as Grunt. 

But as the Hollow Knight turned to face them, she took a step back. 

They were immense. Gigantic even. Towering at least twice as tall as her, their simple presence was overwhelming. Garrus whispered, in a mix of awe and horror. 

-”Spirits, that’s a big guy…”

Samara took a step forward; a confident gleam in her eyes. 

-”We have taken down bigger enemies. We will succeed here as well.”

The vessel’s mask was similar to that of Ghost; yet instead of two dark pits for eyes, they glowed with orange light; their cloak was tattered and torn; and they wielded a nail that could easily impale a krogan to the floor in a single strike. 

Overall, intimidating didn’t do them justice. 

Ghost stepped up, grabbing Samara’s hand. 

-” _Don’t. They’re too fast. You won’t keep up._ ”

The asari tilted her head, pulling her hand back. 

-”Perhaps. But I will not stand idly while our enemy still stands.”

Before more could be said, the Hollow Knight reared back, and let out an ear piercing ethereal shriek.

It was hatred and bitterness. It was power and fear intermixed. 

It was the Radiance’s call, distorted by the Hollow Knight’s lack of a voice. 

And it paralyzed the team, unable to move from the sheer shockwave of sound that hit them, grounding them down. 

The instant it ended, every single being in the room springed into action. 

Jane jumped to the side, seeking cover behind a metallic container, Garrus doing the same as Samara summoned a biotic shield around her. 

The Hollow Knight raised their nail, and in a powerful impulse from their legs was upon them. Her eyes widened. Despite their ridiculous size, they were just as fast as Ghost was, crossing a distance of dozens of meters in the blink of an eye, slamming into Samara’s barrier, shattering it, their nail failing to stab her only through Ghost’s timely parrying of the blade. 

Jane and Garrus opened fire, bullets striking the Hollow Knight’s form as it backed off, jumping a dozen of meters back. They seemed to have little impact on it, but were still enough to elicit a reaction at the least. 

Screams started to echo into the building, Jane grinding her teeth. Infected. They could hardly afford to fight both the Hollow Knight and waves of infected. 

-”Garrus ! Samara ! You’re on guard duty, hold off the infected !”

-”Yes Sir !”

-”Understood Shepard.”

The turian and asari quickly left the room, the first infected thrown bodily aside through biotics while Garrus used his assault rifle to push the infected back, slowly getting away from the room, the echo of firearms growing more distant. 

Turning back, she saw Ghost and the Hollow Knight dueling. 

The Hollow Knight was fast, and clearly held more strength, blasting away boxes in a single broad stroke, twisting metal and alliage alike. 

But whereas Ghost had been fast before his ascension, they were but a blur now, dashing, jumping, striking at the Hollow Knight. With each strike some void splashed away from the Hollow Knight, like a dark blood. 

The larger of the vessels, after being used yet again as a tramplin for the Ghost’s nail, reared back, letting out yet another shriek, this one less powerful than the previous one, an arm lifting up, deformed and heavy with orange mutations. 

Jane watched in horror as globs of orange liquid emerged in a pulsating motion, projectiles of acidic infection seeking to strike Ghost down. But the vessel had clearly faced such attacks before, dodging with an accuracy that came only from experience; slipping in the patterns whilst closing the distance, jumping over a cutting motion of the Hollow Knight’s blade, turning to darkness as he stopped above the vessel. 

Then, the darkness descended upon the Hollow Knight; she’d seen the spell before, but it exploded into a far larger area, tentacles of void appearing striking at the Hollow Knight a single time before disappearing back into void particles. 

The spell had clearly took a heavy toll on the larger vessel, the being having fallen to his knees. Cautiously, she took out a couple of grenades, turning the warp ammo of her gun on. In addition, she prepared an incinerate tech ability. One could never be too sure. 

Ghost reappeared, his form reforming from the void in front of their larger sibling. She could see the light of the dream nail in their hand, as they stepped closer to the Hollow Knight. 

But then, the vessel’s head snapped up, screeching in it’s sibling’s face, as it struck them with it’s nail, too fast for Ghost to dodge, piercing them in the abdomen, sending them flying back. 

Shouting in alarm, she threw the grenades, the explosions sending the Hollow Knight back to their knees, only to be struck by the incinerate. She could see in the background Ghost focusing, their wounds healing. She just needed to ensure the Hollow Knight didn’t get a chance to push their advantage. 

Emptying an entire clip into vessel as they got up, she found herself forced to roll to the side as the vessel charged where she’d been but an instant before. So close they were now, she could fully appreciate how much larger they were than her; it was quite frankly terrifying. Their arm stretched out, pulsating with orange light, Jane sprinting away as globs of orange light slammed behind her, sizzling in the ground. Turning back, she fired another incinerate, the Hollow Knight simply tanking it as they...disappeared ? Her eyes widened, as she felt a shadow fall upon her. 

She lunged forward, feeling the colossal nail scrape against her back, tearing flesh and skin away, as it had cut through her shields and armor as if they weren’t even there. She clenched her teeth, refusing to cry out in pain, as she rolled on the ground, turning and firing at the creature. 

The thing had teleported. There were no other words. 

Before it could continue it’s offensive, an immense blob of darkness, bigger than even it was, slammed into them, crashing them into a nearby metallic container. 

Ghost landed next to her, giving her wounds a quick glance before turning back to the Hollow Knight. 

She chuckled drily, hissing in pain. 

-”Fuck...your sibling’s strong.”

-” _They were trained by the strongest of our kingdom._ ”

-”How come they’re so much bigger than you ?”

-” _I do not think this is the time for questions._ ”

With a metallic groan, the Hollow Knight emerged from the container it’d been thrown into. It was leaking particles of void, which remained suspended in the air, and it’s mask was cracked. She almost sighed in relief. At least they were doing damage. Still, that thing was ridiculously tough. They would have killed a krogan ten times over. Hell, gunships were less resistant to damage !

Ghost remained still, staring their sibling down, waiting for their move. 

“ _Commander. I need an opening._ ”

She didn’t nod, didn’t react. Instead, she clutched a grenade, waiting for the larger vessel’s move. 

As soon as they so much as twitched, both her and Ghost jumped into action, Ghost dashing at the vessel with their nail drawn, while she sprinted to the side, her mind racing. She shifted her ammo type to cryo, taking aim at the clashing vessels. Then, she opened fire, sub zero bullets striking the larger vessel’s form. Emptying an entire clip into the Hollow Knight was enough to freeze it, the ice already cracking as soon as it formed. 

-”Now !”

But it was enough of a lull for Ghost to draw their dream nail, striking at the larger vessel. 

In a flash of dream essence, the world downed in light, Jane having to close her eyes. 

As the light faded, she saw the Hollow Knight, on their knees, unmoving, with Ghost lying asleep next to them. Grabbing her rifle, she stepped closer, cautiously, jumping back as a voice echoed in her head.

-” _Commander. You need to leave. This place will not be safe if I win._ ”

She frowned. 

-”Ghost ? Are you in the dream realm ?”

-”Yes Commander. I have little time before She arrives.”

-”I can’t just leave you there.”

Like hell was she leaving another one of her crew behind if she could help it.

-” _I will be fine Commander. You will not. The Void is churning; snuffing the Old Light out will put it in a frenzy. I will be able to reign it in...to an extent._ ”

Jane crossed her arms. It was strange talking to someone she could not really see, but she supposed it was far from the weirdest thing she’d experience. 

-”I guess I’ll trust you on this one...if you don’t make it back, I’ll kick your ass.”

-” _...understood Commander. Please take my sibling with you. They will not be dangerous._ ”

She looked over the massive vessel. 

-”...I suppose we can make some room in the ship...in the cargo hold. They won’t fit anywhere else.”

Still, how was she supposed to bring them back ? With infected crawling all over the place, it was going to be hell even getting out…

Tapping at her coms, she contacted the rest of her team. 

-”Samara. Garrus. How are things on your side ?”

-” _Shepard ?_ ” The turian’s voice emerged from her coms, static distorting it slightly. “ _We’re holding, but the infected are pressing us hard, and more are coming with every minute. If this goes on, we’ll be overwhelmed._ ”

She gritted her teeth. Not many options left.

-”EDI. Can you hear me ?”

-” _Copying._ ”

-”Get the Normandy on my position. Tell the rest of the team to be ready to extract us; I’ve got a payload to get to safety, and a location to hightail out of asap.”

-” _On our way._ ”

Going to lift the Hollow Knight, she was surprised by the lack of weight of the large vessel. Despite being easily twice her size if not more, she was able to lift them up, albeit with a struggle, dragging them behind her. 

The hallways were silent, as she slowly made her way back through the building, the larger vessel leaking particles of void as she moved them around. The orange light in their eyes was still there, but there was no focus in it. 

Soon however, silence was replaced by sounds of gunfire and distant screams; every step bringing her closer and closer to the exit, the sounds only increasing in volume. 

Crossing a corner, she finally arrived in sight of the entrance, seeing that Garrus and Samara had taken cover behind a makeshift barrier of containers, shooting mass effect rounds and biotics at the encroaching waves of infected. 

As he peaked back into cover to reload, Garrus’s eyes widened as they took her in. 

-”Shepard ! What are you doing here ?!” He pointed at the Hollow Knight. “And why the hell did you bring them with you !”

Shepard shook her head. 

-”No time to explain ! Just trust me, they’re harmless. We’re evacuating, the Normandy’s on it’s way.”

Samara let out a massive biotic pulse, falling behind cover to avoid a glob of infection as Garrus peaked back out, firing burst after burst at the infected. The asari took a breath, sweat pearling down her face, as she looked to Jane. 

-”What about...our little friend ?”

Jane shook her head.

-”They’ll be fine. They still have a job to finish, anyways.”

Grabbing her rifle, she climbed on the barrier, taking a quick look at the situation. 

There were mounds of corpses all the way to the entrance of the building; with more infected climbing on them, trying to get to the entrance. There was a certain...sluggishness to them. And whereas before there had been at least some semblance of guidance, now they seemed to merely be attempting to get at the entrance at any cost. 

-”EDI, how long ?” She asked in her coms, as she and Garrus opened fire on the infected once more. 

-” _Arrival in T minus two minutes._ ”

She snarled. 

-”Hurry it up ! This is becoming a mess and a half !”

A vorcha colossus emerged in the streets, screeching in hate and pain as it lumbered towards the entrance. Samara emerged next to her, using her biotics to slow down the colossus; but she no longer had the strength to crush it like she had others, and Garrus and Jane were too busy ensuring their positions was not simply overwhelmed by the sheer amount of infected charging at it. 

Sluggish they might have been, but there were hundreds charging down the streets, and some were incredibly resistant to bullet fire. 

As another vorcha colossus made itself known by breaking down a building and screeching, she clenched her teeth. 

This was their breaking point, she knew it. 

“EDI ! Situation !”

It was then, that the heavens opened. 

Blasts of fire rained down upon the infected, tearing massive chunks into the ground, each annihilating entire groups of infected; a single enough to kill a vorcha colossus, as the Normandy descended upon the platform, it’s thanix cannons opening fire. 

The sight brought a grin to her face, as the Normandy shuttle, flying next to the Normandy itself, flew down to them, it’s doors opening to reveal Grunt, Miranda and Thane. 

The cerberus agent reached out to them :

-”Shepard ! We need to go !”

Garrus and Samantha quickly got into the shuttle, whilst Jane struggled to drag the Hollow Knight into it, aided by Grunt, who did not ask why there was a giant version of Ghost there. 

The Hollow Knight, quite frankly, did not fit in the shuttle. But by holding onto them, they managed to fly the shuttle back to the Normandy, the Hollow Knight dangling off the edge of the shuttle precariously. 

Back into the shuttle bay at last, she sighed in relief as she felt the Normandy take off, exiting the orbit of Omega in a matter of seconds. 

Her team was exhausted; Garrus was littered with wounds, Samara lying on the ground, breathing heavily. She wasn’t in a much better condition, but at least she could still move around. 

-”Good job getting us out there people.”

Grunt chuckled. 

-”Knew you’d need us to come bail your ass. He he he…” The krogan frowned. “Still, where’s Ghost ? And why is there a big version of em ?”

She sighed. 

-”Ghost still has a job to do. They’ll be fine. As for them…” She tilted her head towards the Hollow Knight. “It’s a long story. I’ll explain at the post briefing mission.”

As the crew dispersed, she felt a sense of anticipation spread through her, as she sat down by the Hollow Knight. 

“I wonder...do you see what is happening within your own mind right now ?”

To her shock, the Hollow Knight moved then; reaching out before any could react, grabbing her and, in a flash of essence, her vision was blinded. Her eyes opened to a small platform, over a sky of orange. 

Then, something appeared above her. 

She recognized them. 

The Old Light. A transparent form of her; clearly a mere apparition, and not her true form. 

-” **You. The Ancient Enemy listens to thou; thou shall heed my words.** ”

Shepard narrowed her eyes. This was going to be interesting.

-”Alright. Let’s talk.”

Ghost would have blinked, if they could, as they awakened within the dream world once more. 

Things hadn’t changed since the last time. They were standing on a large platform, surrounded by clouds and endless orange skies. And in the distance, a colossal sphere of light. Had they not known better, they would have confused it for the sun. 

Drawing their nail in a silent challenge, they waited for Her response. 

It did not take long. 

A powerful ethereal shriek echoed through the dream realm, as the very ground under their feet shook. Immense wings unfolded, made of brilliant light, from the fake sun. 

And in a flash of light, She was here. 

She did not feel as overwhelming as before. Perhaps it was the newly acquired height they had. She was still taller than even their sibling had been; the Moth Goddess radiating with luminous power. 

-” **ANCIENT ENEMY ! THOU SHALT NOT BE ALLOWED TO RETURN !** ”

Ghost answered with their own declaration. 

-” _Old Light ! I will snuff you out, now and forever !_ ”

The Radiance seemed taken aback by their answer, obviously not expecting them to have a voice, immaterial as it was. 

But they did not let her recover from her surprise. 

Feeling the void churning within them, they jumped at the Radiance. 

Time to end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are ! Next chapter, the fight against the Radiance...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it, chapter 12...that one was interesting to write.   
> With this, the Omega 'arc' comes to a conclusion, and we will return to the main story of Mass Effect 2, although...things won't be quite the same.   
> As ever, thank you to everyone who leaves kudos, comments and bookmarks on this story, it means the world to me.   
> And with that said, onto the story !

The Radiance shrieked back, as the nail striked at her once, twice, before she disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing further away on the platform. Ghost landed back on the platform, dashing towards the Radiance as she froze, the aura of light behind her intensifying. 

In the blink of an eye, Ghost shadow dashed forward, as a colossal ray of light came descending upon them, strangely doing no damage to the platform. 

But Ghost knew better than to assume this would be the cause for them as well. 

Focusing the soul within them, they unleashed a newly powered up shade soul; stronger, larger, they had taken to calling it void phantom. It impacted with the Radiance, and while clearly damaging her, she barely even flinched. The power of dreams would take a while to chip away at, before they could actually start hurting her. 

But Ghost was not allowed much time for reflection, quickly forced to jump as a number of flying swords came directly at them with terrible speeds, the razor sharp blades aimed all around them so as to leave them no escape. 

The Radiance was one of the only opponents who, without their ability to shadow dash, they could never hope to beat. 

Using their nail like a pogo stick, they bounced off the first set of swords with a metallic ‘tink’, dashing through the second set by turning into pure void, reappearing just in time to fall under the third set of swords...bringing them right under the Radiance. 

This was a chance to use ‘that’ spell. 

One which, ever since they got, they found themselves only using against those foes strong enough to survive it. 

It took a lot out of them after all. Which was normal, seeing how powerful it was. 

But then again...ever since becoming one with void, they were far more capable than before. 

As they focused their soul, the Radiance summoned a half dozen spheres of light all around her, the shining orbs homing directly at them. Those were the slowest of her attacks, but still dangerous from their capacity to follow Ghost around for a long time before they would disappear. 

But it did not matter. 

Not when Ghost’s entire body turned dark, two pairs of glowing white eyes where their mask had been an instant before. 

When the entire dream realm grew silent, as if it held it’s breath. 

Then, dozens of vessels emerged from Ghost’s form, reaching out to tear into the Radiance, her screams entirely silenced as the void seemed to devour all noise around it. 

The spell was a stronger version of Abyss Shriek, an already ludicrously powerful spell. 

They had named it ‘Vessels lament.’. An apt description they thought, as the vessels disappeared, their presence fueled by the soul of the spell and hence incredibly limited. 

Still, their work had been done. 

The Radiance disappeared in a flash of light, shrieking in fury, and a hint of...fear ? Was the Old Light afraid ?

That was novel. 

More swords came crashing down upon them, accompanied by a colossal pillar of light which had appeared at the end of the arena, travelling across it, large enough to consume all around it. 

That could be a problem. They did not think they could shadow dash all across it. 

Choosing instead to pursue the Radiance, they started slashing at her with their nail, gathering the soul for another Vessels lament. If they could break her concentration, perhaps they could prevent the pillar of light from reaching them. It was larger than any she’d ever done, more powerful than any spell they’d cast so far. Surely it took immense focus for her to maintain it. 

Chipping away at her, they could feel her weakening. 

Before, she’d been an overwhelming presence. A power that they could hope to overcome through sheer stubbornness and learning exactly how she fought. 

Now ? 

Now they were the overwhelming foe. 

Now they were the one pushing her to her limits. 

Now...they had her cornered. 

As they casted Vessels lament once more, the shades of their numerous dead siblings grabbing and clawing at the moth goddess, they saw her fall down to the ground, the pillar of light vanishing into dream essence. 

They slashed at her with their nail as much as they could. 

The nail felt...wrong now, in their hands. Certainly they’d grown used to it, but it was too small for them now. They would need to visit the blacksmith once more, when they could. 

But first. 

To kill a Goddess. 

Jumping into the air as they saw the goddess start to get up, they turned to pure void, and came down upon her, the Descending Void tumbling down upon the goddess of light. 

-”So. You wanted to talk to me.”

Jane glared at the form of the Radiance. Smaller than they imagined, she barely reached up to her. Then again, this was a projection. Most of her power was probably dedicated to fighting, or rather surviving, Ghost. 

- **"Thou must listen, I hath little time. Even now, the Ancient Enemy is facing my true self."**

The Radiance paused for a second. 

“ **I cannot defeat them. They have ascended; before, it was inevitable that I should fall. Now, it is a certainty. Thou must make them stop.** ”

Jane could not help but gape in disbelief. 

-”...what ? Why in the goddamn hell would I want them to stop ?! I saw what you did to those people on Omega !”

The Radiance’s light intensified. 

- **”Fool ! This is bigger than thou believes ! If the Ancient Enemy fully awaken, they will become unstoppable. Void given form. Void given focus. All will be consumed; ‘tis the nature of the void.** ”

Jane frowned. 

“-What do you mean, consumed ? Like those people in Omega ?”

-” **Precisely.” The goddess froze for an instant, their form flickering. “We must hurry. I will not be able to maintain myself for long.** ” 

Jane glared at the goddess. 

-”And how do I know you are telling the truth ? The void is under Ghost’s control now. And I trust them a hell of a lot more than I do you.”

-” **It is the nature of the void to consume life. It is...anthesis to it. There can be no reasoning it. There can only be death.** ”

Jane shook her head. 

-”Perhaps. Perhaps when it is mindless. But you said it yourself. Ghost will give it form. Give it focus. And despite the best efforts from their father, give it a mind.” She grabbed her carnifex pistol, aiming it at the by now translucent form of the Radiance. “And I sure as hell don’t plan on betraying my crew to some overgrown moth.”

-”Fool ! Thou will be consumed along with us should thou fail to stop them !”

Jane grinned. 

-”I’ve had worst odds.”

With that said, she fired into the translucent form, shattering it into dream essence. 

After a second, she sighed. How exactly was she supposed to get out of here anyways ?

Ghost would have frowned if they could. All of a sudden, the Radiance’s attacks had gotten faster, stronger. 

Still, it wasn’t enough. 

They shadow dashed past a row of swords, letting the orb of light following them slam into the sharp points as they used the very spikes the Radiance’s had summoned as platforms by striking them with their nail, reaching high enough to strike at Her form. 

With a shriek, she disappeared in a flash of light; reappearing far above them, platforms appearing all the way up to her, allowing them to follow her. 

Jumping from platform to platform, they soon found themselves bombarded by rays of light descending from the heavens; as the Radiance seeked desperately to slow down their advance. 

But they had seen this before. 

And they were stronger than last time. 

Dodging the rays was almost comically easy, but Ghost was hardly one to take humor in a battle. 

Soon enough, they had reached the Radiance once more, landing on a larger platform. 

The Radiance summoned pillars of light down upon them, as rows upon rows of swords appeared at the edges of the platform, aimed straight at them. 

Shadow dashing through the pillar of light, Ghost used the monarch wings to lift themselves up, bringing them eye to mask with the Radiance, seeing the light of fear in Her shining iris, as their entire body turned dark. 

After they dropped right under Her, vessel’s lament dragged her down, tearing into her, dream essence splattering everywhere as they struck at her. 

This was it, they could feel it. 

Their power was surging, the void within them bubbling, begging to be unleashed. With a loud crack, a single fissure ran across their mask.

The Radiance shrieked, emitting a massive blast of light which sent Ghost flying back, inflicting little to no damage. It had taken much out of her, as she struggled to levitate back up; but it gave her the time to disappear once more in a flash of light, reaching further up still. 

Ghost got up slowly, reaching out to the crack in their mask. 

This was taking too long. 

The more time they took to slay Her, the greater the risks of a member of the Normandy getting killed was. 

They had grown...fond of them. The Normandy members were good people. And they had helped them. 

They needed to end this. 

Reaching for their mask, they slowly pulled it off, as a massive pillar of light descended upon them. 

The Radiance watched in horror as their last ditch attack, their last pillar of light, was devoured by the darkness. 

It had happened so fast. One second, the vessel was there, on their knees, the other...the void had exploded from them, devouring the light, reaching out to her. 

She tried to pull away, to run, run away, higher and higher, but it was too late. 

The void engulfed her, tendrils of it grabbing at her wings, freezing her in place. 

She was surrounded by the darkness, trembling in terror, shrieking desperately.

Then, four pairs of slanted glowing white eyes opened in front of her. 

And for the first time in forever, another god roared back in challenge. 

Massive claw like appendages emerged from the darkness, reaching out to her with blinding speed, striking at her dozens of times, each hit digging into her and tearing dream essence out of her.

The Radiance screamed as the Massive being of void tore her to shreds, but there was nothing she could do. The tendrils of void dragged her down into the darkness, shrieking and desperately trying to escape, to no avail. 

A final cry, swallowed by the darkness. 

A flash of dream essence. 

And at last, the Old Light was snuffed out. 

The void froze then, for a single second. 

Then, the dream realm shook as the void coalesced into the form of a gigantic being; a god of gods, towering into the clouds, eight glowing slanted eyes over a sea of void forming their head, ending in two pairs of dark horns, one smooth and curved, while the other pair was identical to those of Ghost’s mask, linked to a four armed body ending in a near cloak like aura of void. No legs were visible on the being; as it moved, it took the same form as when using the shadow dash, save for disproportionate size and remaining in this form for an indefinite time, as it zipped around the dream realm, roaring it’s victory. 

Jane had been searching for an exit for near an hour by now, when the ground started to shake. 

Falling to her knees, she cursed as she almost slipped off the platform, only prevented by her own reflexes, her hand grabbing the edge of it, lifting herself back up with the strength of a single hand. 

She crouched, keeping herself low, as the dream realm kept on shaking. Looking around, she saw the orange skies turn dark, as the dream essence floating around her started to fade. 

Did they do it ? Did they defeat her ?

She saw her form start to glow, looking down to see her hands go translucent. 

Before she could wonder on what was happening to her, her body flickered, turning to dream essence, as she vanished from the ever darkening dream realm. 

Gasping, her eyes snapped opened, as she found herself back on the Normandy, Garrus and Miranda standing before her, guns aimed squarely at the Hollow Knight. Grunt was snarling at the side, claymore placed against their mask, obviously struggling not to press the trigger. 

Mordin, who was standing at the side, noticing her awakening, turned to her. 

-”Ah, Shepard. Good to see you have returned. Vessel’s actions caused some distress; convinced the rest of the crew not to take drastic action.”

Jane took a deep breath, as she shook off the strange warmth she felt within her. 

-”Thank you Mordin. Everyone, lower your weapons. I’m fine.”

Garrus and Miranda did so immediately, Grunt snorting before he reluctantly lowered his own weapon. 

Jane slowly rose up, dusting herself off. 

-”What made you stop them anyway ?”

Mordin shrugged. 

-”Saw such an event before, when using dream nail. Recognized a similar state; had the vessel wished to harm you, they could have done so with ease. Instead, plunges you in sleep like state. Considered it worth giving it a bit of a wait.”

She sighed deeply. 

-”Good job. It’s...well. You’re not wrong, it was similar to using the dream nail. Except, not memories. Rather sending me to another realm...the realm of dreams, where Ghost was fighting the Radiance.”

She shrugged. 

“I think they won, but...well, can’t be sure yet.”

-”Uh, Commander ? I think you might want to check this out.”

Frowning, Jane started walking to the elevator. 

-”Keep an eye on them.” She said, pointing at the Hollow Knight. “I’m going to see what Joker’s up to.”

It didn’t take her long to get up to the CIC. At first she thought the lights in the elevator were having a malfunction, flickering as they were, but upon arriving at the main deck and seeing the near panic like state of most of the crew, she reconsidered. The holo screens were flickering on and off, only static playing on them. The lights would randomly lower in intensity, plunging the deck into darkness. 

Quickly walking up to the cock pit, she immediately addressed the pilot. 

“Joker, what the hell is going on ?”

The pilot pointed at the window before him.

-”Look for yourself.”

Frowning, she looked out to Omega, only for her eyes to widen considerably. 

The station was going dark. There were no other words for it. Level by level, all forms of light were dying out, as if snuffed out by something, the upper levels coated in a darkness so thick it seemed like a physical thing. 

-”What the hell…”

-”That’s what I thought as well. We’re so in sinc commander, it’s crazy.”

She glared at the pilot. 

-”Not now Joker.”

The pilot rose his hands defensively. 

-”Wow, sorry for trying to lighten the mood.” The man frowned in turn, as he watched the last light of Omega die out, the station now only illuminated by the light of distant stars. “Still, any idea what this could be ?”

She felt a cold shiver run across her body. 

-”I have hunch.”

-”Oh, looks like it’s over.”

Indeed, the lights on Omega were turning back on; the deck was also stabilizing, the lights going back to their normal level, the screens turning back on with their usual information. 

Only the upper levels of Omega were still plunged in darkness. 

-”Joker. Bring us back where you picked us up.”

Joker sighed. 

-”I knew you’d say that. Back into the breach…”

The ship quickly made it’s way to the top of the station, making sure to keep a fair amount of distance between them and the station. 

As they got closer to the higher levels however, they slowly made their approach, the levels becoming more visible as they did; only illuminated by the lights of the Normandy. 

Even then, it was as if the very light they shone upon the levels was absorbed by the walls of the station; consumed, and snuffed out. 

-” _Multiple anomalies detected. Similar holes in detection to Ghost’s presence located across the station’s upper levels...disappearing quickly however._ ” A pause. “ _Correction. One anomaly detected._ ”

Jane sighed. 

-”Bring us to it.”

Joker shook his head. 

-”Oh yeah, let’s go to the big spooky anomaly. Of course.”

Jane rolled her eyes. 

-”It’s either that or we ignore it and it probably comes to bite us in the ass eventually. What do you prefer ?”

Joker rose his hands defensively. 

-”Wow wow, got it commander. Yeah you’re right, I’d rather not save the galaxy to the Reapers only to find it eaten by something else.”

By the time they’d gotten back to the large hangar bay they’d fought the Hollow Knight in, the upper levels had also regained light. There were no signs of infected anywhere; only mounds and mounds of corpses. 

But it wasn’t what caught her attention. 

Joker was gaping openly, as the ship stood stationary, lights illuminating the colossus before them. 

-”What...the...fuck…”

The being, whatever it was, stood easily at a few hundred meters tall, towering over all the buildings around it. It’s body was made of void, it was clear to see for those who knew of the strange liquid, four pair of slanted glowing eyes on a four horned head, four arms at it’s side, slowly swaying as it moved forward, it’s body as if a large robe of void, gliding off the ground. 

Then, it’s eyes turned to the ship. 

Jane could hear the screams of panic from the crewmen still on bridge, many of them running to the lower levels of the ship. Joker was clearly on the verge of a panic attack as well, but gritted his teeth, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the creature. 

-”Orders commander ?”

Before she could speak, a voice boomed in her head, making her fall to her knees, cringing at the sheer volume and power behind it. 

-” **COMMANDER. APOLOGIES FOR THE SURPRISE. I DID NOT THINK THE ASCENSION WOULD BE...THIS DRASTIC.** ”

Joker was bleeding from his nose, screaming in pain. Jane winced, but got back up, speaking out loud. 

-”Ghost ?! Turn the volume down, you’re hurting people !”

The voice stopped, leaving her to sigh in relief as Joker slumped in his chair, grabbing at his head, whimpering. 

The colossus, to her surprise, started shrinking, smaller and smaller, until it was no longer visible from the ship’s frontal window. 

-” _Is this any better ?_ ”

She frowned, nodding. 

-”Yeah. A lot. Ghost...what the hell was that ?”

She was doing her utmost to keep calm. Seeing Ghost go from small to human sized had been one thing. 

Having them become taller than most skyscrapers...that was something else. 

-” _I am sorry. This...is Ascension. True Ascension. I had started the process by uniting the void. Defeating the Radiance was the last thing needed to complete the process._ ”

-”And how in the world does that include become absolutely gigantic ?”

Silence, for a moment. 

- _”It is...difficult to explain. Could I return on the ship ?”_

-”Not until you explain yourself.”

Silence again. 

- _”Understood. To be quite blunt...I have become a God.”_

Jane stayed silent in turn. 

-”A god. You mean like the Radiance ?”

- _”Indeed. Although, different. A God of Void, not of Dreams.”_

-”Any risks of you going crazy and infecting people ?”

The voice returned, soft and hesitant. 

- _”...No. I...it used to be difficult having thought. An effort to not be mindless like so many others. But now, with Ascension...it is effortless. It is not something I am used to._ ” Silence. “ _It used to be so easy. Defeat the Radiance. Free the Hollow Knight. It was all that mattered. Now...it is done. I have no wish to see others suffer. But I am unsure what to do._ ”

Jane felt her expression soften. Lost, purposeless. She could understand that. Many on her crew had been like that. 

_“Which is why I want to join your crew. I need to go back home to find purpose...but first, I wish to help you. Like you have helped me.”_

Jane chuckled half heartedly. 

-”I’ve had a lot of strange people on my crew, but a colossus of void is a new one. I need to be sure you will be able to control your powers...and not put my crew at risk.”

The voice returned quickly; it was strange hearing it be so expressive, when before it had always been incredibly monotone. 

- _”There is no need to fear the void. I have given it form, given it focus...given it a mind. It is no longer acting on instinct, but on my command. There is no danger of me harming one of your crew.”_

Jane stayed silent for a moment, when Joker spoke up. 

-”Hm, commander, you can still hear them ?”

She frowned. 

-”You can’t ?”

The pilot shook his head; 

-”Nah. After the massive headache from earlier when they yelled, nothing.”

Jane was not one to be hesitant for too long. She was known throughout the galaxy for decisive action; for doing what needed to be done. 

-”Alright. You’re back up. But if you end up hurting someone that I didn’t give you specifically the order to do so, I’m venting you myself.”

- _”Understood Commander. Thank you.”_

As the shuttle exited the ship, she could only hope she’d made the right choice. 

At the least, unleashing a skyscraper size god on the Collectors would be entertaining, she supposed. 

- _”Commander. Tali wishes to see you.”_

She sighed. No rest for the weary she supposed. Looking to the hologram of EDI, she nodded. 

-”Alright, what is it ?”

- _”Something about the admirals on her fleet; She wishes to explain herself.”_

Jane frowned. That did not sound good. 

-”Alright, tell her I’m on my way.”

Making her way down the ship, she saw the many members of her crew trying to get their bearings back after the multiple failures of earlier. 

The shuttle had yet to return with Ghost; she would check in with the vessel after she had discussed with Tali. 

The doors to the engineering bay slid open, letting her past. The quarian immediately was upon her as she entered, pulling her aside. 

-”Shepard ! Please, I need your help...I don’t know who else to turn to.”

Tali was hyperventilating, obviously on the verge of a panic attack. Jane grabbed her arms back, forcing her to stop twitching. 

-”Calm. Down. Take a deep breath.”

The quarian slowly calmed down, taking quick at first, but soon slow, breaths. 

-”Sorry...I just…”

Jane smiled softly at her old friend. 

-”It’s alright. Just tell me what’s going on, and I’ll do my best to help.”

Tali stared at her, before answering, in a soft voice :

-”I...thank you Shepard. It’s the admiralty board...I’ve been summoned back to the Migrant fleet to stand trial.”

Jane frowned. 

-”Trial ? What are they accusing you off ?”

The quarian started rubbing her hands anxiously. 

-”They say I brought in active geth on the migrant fleet. It’s a complete lie though ! I only ever sent deactivated geth parts, no possible way they would have reassembled and reactivated !”

Jane nodded.

-”I believe you. But what reason would they have to pin the blame in you ?”

Tali shook her head.

-”I don’t know, maybe to implicate my father...I just can’t say.”

Jane sighed. 

-”Alright, I see...well then, let’s go to the migrant fleet then, and I’ll make sure they don’t do something they’ll regret.”

Tali gave a sigh of relief. 

-”Thank you Shepard...it means a lot to me.”

Jane grinned. 

-”Come on Tali, I’m not about to let an old friend of mine down.” 

She chuckled darkly. 

“Besides, if they try anything stupid, I’ll introduce them to another friend of ours…”

Tali seemed confused, as Jane chuckled darkly. 

Oh yes. 

This should be interesting. 

-”EDI. Is Ghost aboard ?”

- _"Affirmative Commander Shepard.”_

-”Good. Tali, punch in the coordinates of the Migrant fleet. And EDI ? Inform Joker of our new destination.”

- _”Understood.”_

Tali nodded. 

-”Will do Shepard.”

Jane turned to EDI’s hologram.

-”Tell Ghost to remain in the shuttle bay. We’re going to need to talk.”

- _”Very well Shepard.”_

As she stepped into the elevator, she mentally planned out her next course of action. 

First, help Tali. Then, the Reaper IFF. 

And then...take the fight to the Collectors, unless anything cropped up. 

Which it probably would. 

She was just lucky like that.

With that oh so reassuring thought, she took the elevator down to the shuttle bay. 

Time to have a chat with the ‘God of Void’.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here is chapter thirteen ! I hope people like it !  
> Next chapter will start the last arc of this fic, from the Reaper IFF to the Collector Ship. This will mark the end of this fic, although I might add an epilogue chapter afterwards.  
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos, bookmarks and reviews, I try to answer every review whenever I check on this fic !  
> And with that said, onto the chapter !

Ghost stared down at their sibling.   
The Hollow Knight, a being they had only met three times by now.   
Once in the Abyss, when they left them behind. 

Once in the temple of the Black Egg, when they challenged them to face the Radiance.   
And once on Omega, when they killed the Radiance once and for all.   
They did not count the times in God Home; it did not feel like them back then. 

The Hollow Knight was on their knees, their head level with Ghost’s. They could almost feel their hesitation; their worry at being faced with their sibling once more. Was it their new relation to the Void which allowed them to better read their sibling’s mood ? Perhaps. 

-” _...sibling ?”_

For a second, nothing. The Hollow Knight, who’d been slowly trying to get back up, froze. Then, a groan echoed back within their mind.

-” _...”_

No Voice. They should have remembered. They might be able to read their mind with the Dream Nail, but their sibling was not yet in tune with the Void as they were. 

-” _Rest for now. She is gone. I will keep you safe.”_

The Hollow Knight stayed unmoving for a solid few seconds. 

Then, they slowly let themselves down, laying on the ground. 

Ghost sat down next to them, as they felt Hollow fall asleep. They were not sure how vessels like themselves could sleep; they had occasionally fallen asleep on the benches of Hallownest, but it had always been a strange feeling. A nice one, to be sure, but still strange. 

The elevator doors slid open, the Hollow Knight snapping back to attention, raising to their full height, stepping in front of Ghost, their arm reaching out to the smaller vessel as they brought them behind them. 

Ghost did not resist, tilting their head. Was their sibling protecting them ? 

But this was Commander Shepard that had arrived; and as such, they simply shadow dashed through their sibling.

“ _Fear not sibling. She is friend, not foe.”_

The human woman had frozen at seeing the Hollow Knight back on their feet, their horns scrapping at the ceiling of the bay. Hollow’s mask turned to their sibling, before they returned to their knees. It seemed they would follow their lead for now. Turning back to Jane, Ghost tilted their mask down. 

“ _Commander. I owe you much it seems.”_

Jane shook her head. 

-”I’ll consider getting rid of the Radiance and saving Omega as a fair payment back.” She gestured to Hollow. “How are they ?”

Ghost gave their sibling a quick look. Their mask was cracked, and they were missing an arm, but all things considered…

-” _Better than before. They are not in any pain, and are free from Her Influence. It is far greater a fate than what they had been condemned before. I would not have been able to save them without you Commander.”_ They bowed to the woman, as they had seen the Mantis Lords do to them. “ _Thank you.”_

Jane slowly nodded. 

-”You’re part of my crew Ghost. I help my crew.”

Ghost rose back up, nodding. 

-” _As I shall help you. You can count on me to take the fight to the Collectors; I shall follow your lead.”_

Jane grinneD. 

-”Good to hear it. I’d love to see those bastards reaction to you.” She frowned. “Still, we need to talk about what happened to you. How in the hell did you get so…

gigantic ? And don’t just ‘ascension’ me, I want a proper explanation.”

Ghost tilted their head. 

-” _I am unsure how to explain, but I owe you as much.”_ Looking around, they found a crate, walking up to it and sitting on it. 

“ _I know you said not to use the word ascension, but it is the one that is needed here. Back where I come from, as I have told you, some beings are known as gods...some more appropriately than others.”_ They stayed silent, thinking on what to say, as Jane leaned against a wall, crossing her arms. “ _In truth, only a few I would count as deserving of such a title. The White Lady, my mother. The Pale King, my father. The Nightmare King, Grimm. Unn. And the Radiance. There used to be others, but they have long since abandonne Hallow Nest. Those with the potential to ascend to Godhood are known as ‘Higher beings’. As child to two of them, the potential was within me.”_

Jane nodded. 

-”Yeah, all of that I more of less figured out for myself as time went on. Still, it’s strange to think of actual gods...but it’s hard to deny I suppose.”

-” _Indeed. It was stranger discovering this world does not have any. It feels very...quiet.”_ Ghost shook their head. “ _But regardless, ascension is no easy feat. It is specific to a being’s nature. In my case, I could not have ascended to a god of nightmares, or a god of...dreams. Only a god of Void. Facing the Radiance back in GodHome was the first step to that path. Taking the void within myself was the second. And the third, was snuffing the old light. In doing so, I ascended to a being far beyond her. A god amongst gods.”_ The room grew darker, as power slipped within their voice. “ **_The Shade Lord.”_ **

Jane rose a hand. 

-”Wait, hold on to the phone. What do you mean ‘god of gods’ ?”

-” _It is as we say. The Void is...old. Far older than the Radiance is. Older than the wyrms. It holds far more power; and as such, any god able to channel it will be more powerful than a god of another domain…”_

Jane tilted her head. 

-”So, age equals power huh ? Reminds me of the Reapers.”

-” _Void does not age. Neither, from my understanding, do your Reapers. Time only gives experience, skill and knowledge. Unlike your kind, we do not weaken with time.”_

She snorted. 

-”How lucky. ALright, I think I get what you mean by god of gods. How about that gigantic form of yours ? Can you reuse it ?”

Ghost nodded. 

-” _At will. It is now my true form; the one you see before you is merely used to keep it dormant.”_

She shivered despite herself. The idea that any moment, that colossus of void could just...appear on her ship, was terrifying.

-”I see. Don’t use it unless I give the order, please. I’d rather not have an accident with you squashing a crew member.” She gestured to the Hollow Knight. “What about them ? What do you plan on doing with them ?”

Ghost walked up to the Hollow Knight, gently patting their horns. 

-” _If you would allow it, I would have them rest here. They are weakened, but can get better with my assistance. Then...well, once I’m finished helping you, I will bring them back home, and advise with Hornet.”_

Jane cocked an eyebrow. 

-”Hornet ?”

-” _My sister.”_

-”Oh, right. The gendered child. It’s still weird to think about, that deal between your father and Herra.”

-” _I am aware.”_

She decided not to insist.

-”Anyway, we’re currently on our way to the Migrant fleet, Tali’s home. It’s like an entire species that lives on ships.”

Ghost tilted their mask. 

-” _Why live on ships ? Do they not have a planet, like your kind, or Grunt’s ?”_

She shook her head. 

-”They used to have one. They lost it to that robotic species, the Geth. Remember them ?”

Ghost nodded.

“Well, they used to be the quarian’s servants, until they grew sentience...kind of. Then, they rebelled against them, and kicked them off the planet.”

-” _To lose one’s home...a sad fate.”_

She nodded.

-”I couldn’t imagine losing earth to some robots…but that’s not the matter here. Tali needs our help; she’s been accused of bringing live geth onto the fleet, something incredibly illegal for obvious reasons.” She started pacing around. “We’re going to the migrant fleet, and make sure those accusations don’t go unanswered.”

Ghost nodded. 

-” _Understood.”_

-”I want you to come with us. I could use the intimidation factor if things go wrong.”

Ghost drew their nail, passing their void hand over it.

-” _I will follow your lead.”_

She grinned. 

-”Perfect. You know, maybe I should do a detour by the citadel with you one day before you return home; I’d love to see their faces at the sight of the Shade Lord…”

Ghost tilted their head, to which she waved them off.

“Don’t worry about it. Just be ready when EDI calls you.”

Jane looked on from the window at the Migrant fleet as they approached. It was incredible, the sheer amount of ships. There were thousands; tens of thousands even. And the colossal live ships made even dreadnoughts look small. 

Tali, who was standing next to Joker, opened the communications :

-”This is Tali’Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the Rayya.”

Immediately, the quarian traffic control made their response known. 

-” _Our system has your ship flagged as Cerberus. Verify.”_

Jane winced. That might cause some issues. She’d have to plan for it.

-”After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I have began.”

-” _Permission granted. Welcome home Tali’Zorah.”_

-”We’d like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean.”

-” _Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle 17.”_

As they said this, Joker approached the side of the quarian ship, docking to the large docking station with the number 17 written in quarian.  
Looking to Tali, she gave a small nod. Show time.   
  


After the decontamination process, Jane and her chosen squad stepped into the quarian ship; Tali, of course, was flanking her left, whilst Garrus took her right. The turian had insisted on assisting their old comrade. Finally, Ghost followed them silently, leaving an aura of cold and flickering lights behind them. 

Quarians littered the corridors, whispering among themselves as they watched them, quickly snapping to attention as a new quarian stepped towards them, flanked by two guards. The quarian stopped in front of her, addressing her. 

-”Captain Shepard. Tali’Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances.”

Jane tilted her head towards Tali.   
-”Tali helped the Normandy’s crew out of many difficult situations. I’m here to return the favor.”

The quarian nodded approvingly. 

-”I understand. As the commander of the vessel she serves on, your voice carries weight.” He sighed, his tone regretful. “I wish I could do more to help, Tali. The trial requires that I be officially neutral, but...I’m here, if you need to talk.” The quarian nodded, to another one next to him, before turning back to Tali. “They’re charging you with bringing active geth on the fleet.”

Tali immediately snapped to indignation. 

-”That’s insane ! I’ve never brought active geth aboard ! I only sent pieces and

parts !”

The quarian captain nodded. 

-”I believe you. Technically, I’m under orders to place Tali’Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So Tali...you’re confined to this ship until the trial is over.”

Tali nodded. 

-”Thank you captain.”

-”Preparations went underway as soon as you arrived. The hearing’s being held in the garden plaza. Good luck.”

As they passed the quarian captain, the whispers returned. 

-”I can’t believe they’re accusing Tali of doing that…”

-”If she can’t even convince a quarian captain to defend her, she’s as good as convicted.”

Jane would have glared, but the whispers were hardly the aggressive type. They quickly stopped as Ghost passed however, the quarians instinctually stepping away from the vessel, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature and light levels.  
They were quickly stopped however, as before the plaza stood two quarians who had been apparently waiting for them. 

-”Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. I am glad you came. I could delay them only so long.”

Tali walked forward, opening her arms as she embraced the female quarian. 

-”Auntie Raan ! Shepard vas Normandy, this is admiral Shala’Raan vas Tonbay. She’s a friend of my father.”

Tali paused.   
“Wait. You called me ‘Vas Normandy’.”

Once more, the quarian’s tone turned regretful. 

-”I’m afraid I did Tali. The Admiralty board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema.”

Jane frowned. 

-”I take it being associated with a human name is a bad sign.”

Tali nodded. 

-”They stripped me of my ship name. That’s as good as declaring me exiled already.”

There was hurt in her voice, and Jane felt a surge of indignation within her. The admiral spoke up however. 

-”It’s not over yet Tali. You still have friends who know you as Tali’Zorah vas Neema...whatever we must call you legally.”

Tali seemed to perk up at that, Jane giving a small nod to the admiral.   
-”We should get started. Does Tali have a defense councillor, someone who speaks for her side ?”

The admiral nodded. 

-”Indeed she does...Captain Shepard. She is part of your crew, now recognized by quarian law. And remember, an accused is always represented by his or her ship’s captain.”

Tali looked awkwardly to Jane.   
-”So er...you would actually speak for my defense.”

Jane smiled at her crewmate.   
-”I’ll do everything I can to help you, Tali.”

Garrus grunted.   
-”Like hell are we letting a bunch of snotty higher ups call Tali of all people a traitor.”

Tali gave a small nod.   
-”Thank you Shepard, Garrus. I could ask for better teammates...and a better counselor.”

Sha’la Raan interrupted their little discussion.   
-”Our legal rules are simple. There are no legal tricks or political loopholes for you to worry about.”

Garrus chuckled.   
-”Well that’s a change from the council for sure…”

-”Present the truth as best you can. It will have to be enough. Now come, I promised I would not delay you.”

With that said, she entered the plaza, Shepard and her crew following her. 

The plaza was full of quarians, spread on the benches surrounding the podium where the admirals stood. 

-”This conclave is brought to order.” Sha’la started speaking, as she took her place above the admirals. “Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, embraced us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se’lai.”

The last words were echoed throughout the assembly. 

“The accused, Tali’Zorah vas Normandy, has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason.”

One of the admirals raised their hands.   
-”Objection ! A human has no business at a hearing involving such sensitive military matters !”

-”Then you should not have declared Tali crew of the Normandy, admiral Koris. By right as Tali’s captain, Shepard must stay.”

Koris remained silent, before shaking his head.   
-”Objection withdrawn.”

Shala turned back to Jane.   
-”Shepard vas Normandy, your crew member Tali’Zorah stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her ?”

Jane walked up to the podium.   
-”If it helps Tali, I will. But in her heart, she remains Tali’Zorah vas Neema, a proud member of the Migrant Fleet.” She shook her head. “I regret that her captain is forbidden to stand for her today.”

Korris seemed indignant. 

-”Nobody has been forbidden from anything ! It is a simple…”

But the admiral found himself interrupted by his colleague to the left. 

-”Lie to them if you must Zaal’Koris, but don’t lie to me and expect me to stay silent ! The human is right !”

-”Admirals, please. Shepard’s willingness to represent Tali’Zorah in this hearing is appreciated.”

Jane heard a voice whisper in her head. 

-” _Is there anything you want me to do to speed things up ?”_

Jane subtly shook her head.   
-”I’ve got this.”

-” _I can feel something. There is a presence not too far from us...not on this ship, but...somewhere. A united mind....it feels like Her, yet not quite.”_

Jane felt cold rush in her stomach. Something like the Radiance, near the Migrant Fleet ?

-”Shit. Keep me updated if anything happens.”

She was brought back to the situation at hand when Shala continued speaking.

-”Tali, you are accused of bringing active geth to the Migrant Fleet. What say you ?”

Jane shook her head.

-”Tali is innocent. She never would have done anything to threaten the safety of the Migrant Fleet.”

Tali nodded, rubbing her hands nervously.

-”I only ever sent back deactivated parts, never active geth !”  
Admiral Korris pointed accusingly.

-”Then explain how geth seized the lab ship where your father was working !”

Shocked murmurs erupted in the audience, as Tali stepped back, shocked.

-”What are you talking about ? What happened ?”

Admiral Gerrel sighed.

-”As far as we can tell, Tali, the Geth killed everyone aboard the Alarei...your father included.”

-”W...what ?” The horror was clear to hear in her voice. “Oh, Keela…”

Jane narrowed her eyes. Had Ghost detected the Geth presence ?

-”I appreciate the need for a trial, Admirals, but right now our first concern must be to ensure the safety of the Migrant Fleet.” She raised a hand. “The Normandy stands ready to assist in whatever capacity necessary.”

Shala nodded to Jane.

-”Thank you. Quarians strike teams have attempted to retake the ship, so far without success.”

Tali turned to Shepard, her tone pleading.

-”Shepard, we have to take back the Alarei !”

Koris shook his head.

-”The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship. But if you are looking for an honorable death instead of exile…”

Tali took a step forward, her tone that of fury.

-”I’m looking for my father you Bosh’tet !”  
Ghost stepped forward, his voice slithering into the minds of all those present.

-” _There is no honor in death. You are a pale shadow of a leader, to let such pettiness grow before your actions. A leader should know...no cost too great.”_

Jane sighed, as Korris jerked back, murmurs of surprise and confusion spreading through the audience.

-”And what in the hell is that thing ?! How did it get aboard !”

Shala raised a hand.

-”Enough ! We can ask questions later. You intend to retake the Alarei from the 

geth ? This proposal is extremely dangerous.”

Jane took the opportunity.

-”With your permission Admirals, yes. The good of the fleet comes first...and Tali needs to find her father.”

Admiral Gerrel nodded.

-”Indeed. And if you die on this worthy mission Tali, we will see that your name is cleared of all those charges.”

Korris harrumpfed.

-”We can discuss that later.”

Shala cut in.

-”Then it is decided. You will attempt to retake the Alarei. You are hereby given leaven to depart the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the secondary docking hangar.” Shala turned to Tali. “Be safe Tali. This hearing will resume upon your return, or upon determination that you have been killed in action.”  
Tali and Jane shared a look, Jane jerking her head to the side. Time to move out. She stopped Ghost, however.

-”You’re standing down for this one. We’re going to be looking for survivors, and well. Your powers are a bit too much now for that kind of delicate mission.”  
Ghost tilted their head.

-” _I can control my powers Commander. But I will stay if you would prefer.”_

Jane gave a quick glance to the admirals.

-”I also need someone to make sure they don’t do anything stupid in the meantime as well.”

Ghost nodded.

-” _Understood.”_

Ghost watched as the vessel carrying Jane and the rest of the team exited the ship, the quarians debating among themselves. 

They stood in the middle of the plaza, keeping an eye out for anything out of place, listening to the whispers and murmurs of the space faring people. They were strange, to say the least. Then again, all things that were not bugs were strange for them. 

They felt, before they saw, one of them stepping closer to them. Turning slowly around, they tilted their head as one of the...admirals ? Some kind of title; An important one; Stepped closer to them. 

-”I do not believe Commander Shepard introduced you to us.”

The quarian was called Xen, if they remembered correctly. They quickly examined her and the two...bodyguards she had with her.   
All quarians wore masks. They were unsure why. They had seen in Tali’s mind that it was a constant in their species, but not the reason why. 

-” _I am Ghost.”_

The admiral hummed thoughtfully, as she leaned closer to Ghost. They were unsure what she was doing; then again, they were quite the curiosity to these beings who had never seen void before. 

-”You know, I haven’t seen anything like your kind before. Not in any history datapads, any movie, any single account of galactic exploration. You talk within the mind, like the Hanar do, yet you are clearly not one of them. So what are you ?”

Ghost tilted their head. What were they, actually ? Calling themselves a vessel seemed...well, it was true, but it failed to convey what they were now. 

How could they explain ?

-” _A God.”_

It was all they could bring themselves to say. They were unsure saying anything more would reflect the truth, or merely deceive them. 

Xen seemed taken aback, as she spoke with a hesitant tone. 

-”A...God ? What do you mean by that ?”

-” _Void given form. Void given focus. Void given a mind. Ascended by consuming the Radiance. I am_ ” Their void amplified, power leaking into it, as the three quarians before them winced, grabbing at their heads. “ **_The Shade Lord.”_ **

They would have frowned if they could. It seemed they could not say their True Name without Their power emerging, if only slightly. 

One of the quarians raised their weapon at them, Ghost merely giving a cursory glance. 

-”By the homeworld, what was that you fr…”

But Xen was already grabbing the gun, pulling it away, as she stepped closer to Ghost; uncomfortably close. 

-”Fascinating...was that some sort of biotic mental attack ? No, no this is not biotics...psionic, perhaps ? Like in those old human books…”

Ghost did not take a step back. 

-” _I am unsure what those terms are, save for biotic. It is not that. I merely stated my Name. A God’s name holds power...it is much to handle.”_

The admiral answered with besument. 

-”You really do think you’re a god huh ? I wouldn’t have taken Shepard for the kind to take on god complexes aboard her crew. Why do you follow her anyway ?”

-” _Commander Shepard aided me in facing an Old Enemy of mine. I would see the favor repaid; until her quest is done, her enemies are my enemies. Her allies, my allies.”_

Admiral Xen nodded. 

-”I see. Still, that does not tell me what species you are. You call yourself a god, but surely that isn’t what you are, at your core ? You mentioned ascension...what were you before hand ?”

Ghost felt the void churn within them. Shepard was in battle; they could feel it from her. Still, she could handle herself. She’d been doing fine before they came to her world. 

-” _I am a Vessel. A being of void. I am not a species like you seem to understand them. I was created.”_

Xen took another step forward then, her mask almost touching Ghost’s. Ghost had to keep the void within them from lashing out by instinct; she had not shown any hostile intent. 

-”Created, truly ? Like the Geth ? A servant race to another species ?”

Ghost nodded. The vessels were created to serve the Pale King after all.

-” _In a way, yes.”_

-”Incredible...what species did you serve ?”

Ghost shook their head.  
-” _Not a species. The Pale King. A God within their own right.”_

-”I have not heard of any such being.”

-” _They are not of this world.”_

A raised voice interrupted their discussion. 

-”We do not have time for this ! Tali’Zorah could be in the process of colluding with the geth right now ! A judgement must be made !”

Ghost turned towards the admiralty podium, staring as the assembled admirals, minus Xen, started arguing. Admiral Korris had been the one to speak up, with admiral Gerrel arguing back.

-”Come now, they have only left for a few minutes ! We at least should give them a chance !”

Admiral Xen walked back to the podium, sighing.

-”And here we go again…”  
Ghost tilted their head. Were they arguing wherever or not to wait for Commander Shepard ?

That would not do.

She had asked them to ensure this would not happen after all.

They followed admiral Xen silently, the argument between the two admirals continuing.

-”Can we really risk the live ships on this ? Even if she is innocent, we need a judgement so we can make the best decisions to protect our people !”

Admiral Gerrel raised his hands.

-”Fine ! Fine, we can have a judgement. IF we wait another five minutes.”  
-” _No.”_

Silence pervaded the admiral board, as it did the audience. Korris slowly turned to Ghost.

-”Did...did they speak ?”

-” _Yes. You gave this task to the Commander in order to prove Tali’s loyalty. You will wait.”_

Korris seemed outraged.

-”I will not be told what to do aboard the Migrant Fleet by an outsider ! I am an admiral, not some fool on their pilgrimage !”

Ghost tilted their head.

-” _You are afraid.”_ korris jerked back, as their voice slithered within their mind. “ _You are worried for your people. Terrified of the Geth. But you have given your word. You will wait.”_

Korris shook his head.

-”How do you...get out of my head you abomination !”

Shala spoke up then.

-”Admiral, please. You are insulting our guest.”

Korris gestured towards them.

-”They are a monster !”  
-”They are my crewmate, and I’d appreciate that you stop talking about them like that.”

Whispers returned, as Jane entered the room along with Tali and Garrus. She gave a quick nod to Ghost.

-”Good job holding things here.”

-” _I was worried I would have to get violent to be listened.”_

She shivered.

-”Please do not. I'd rather not have to explain to Tali why her fleet was destroyed by a colossus of void.”

With that said, she walked up the admiralty board, and argued for Tali’s loyalty, keeping silent the secrets she’d discovered on that geth infested ship.

Jane stared at the holographic map in front of her.

-”So. That’s where the Reaper IFF is gonna be found ?”

-” _Yes Commander.”_

She nodded.

-”Alright. We have nothing left to do. We’re ready. Time to act. They’ve been too quiet recently...I don’t like it. We need to put them on the back foot to stop whatever they’re planning.”

-” _Understood Commander. Contacting Joker.”_

Jane smiled tiredly.

-”Thank you EDI.”

Time to bring the fight to the Reapers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, here I am again, with the new chapter ! Chapter 14, man that feels weird having gone that far with this story...in a nice way though.   
> I'm super happy people are still enjoying it even after the climax with the Radiance, and I hope the ending will be able to reach or even surpass that ! Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos, bookmarks and comments, it's always a pleasure going through those !  
> After this chapter, we will be doing Legion's loyalty mission, although might skim some parts of it. And after that...into the eye of the storm.   
> Hope you all enjoy, and with this said, onto the story !

Jane stared out of the cockpit window, standing next to Joker, as they approached the brown star the derelict Reaper was orbiting around. 

The entire ship was shaking, Jane barely managing to keep herself up.    
-”What’s with all the chop Joker ?”

The pilot winced, as his hands rapidly flew over the holographic controls. 

-”Doing my best, the wind’s gusting at five hundred kilometers per hour !”

As the ship stabilized slightly, still shaking unfortunately, Joker frowned.    
“There’s a second ship alongside the Reaper. It’s not transmitting any IFF, but the radar paints it’s silhouette as geth. 

Jane gritted her teeth. 

-”I guess we know why the science team stopped responding.”

Suddenly, the ship stopped shaking entirely, returning to it’s usual smooth flying. 

“What just happened ?”

Joker grinned. 

-”The Reaper’s mass effect fields are still active. We just passed inside their envelope.” His grin faded. “Sixty...million years later. Huh. That’s not concerning at all.” The pilot chuckled to himself. “Eye of the storm eh ?”

The ship shook one last time, as it docked with the Reaper. 

Jane gave a slight nod, looking over the team member she’d chosen for this operation.    
-”Tali. Grunt. Ghost. We don’t know what we’ll find there for sure; but expect Geth presence.”

Tali’s hands squeezed over her gun, whilst Grunt chuckled. 

-”He he he...killing tin cans inside a bigger tin can. Sounds like fun Shepard.”

-” _ There is only one geth in this ship.” _

The squad turned to the vessel, who was by now just a little taller than Tali, whilst remaining at level with Jane. 

-”Wait, only one ?”

Jane was surprised, to say the least. She’d never even heard of geth acting by themselves. 

-” _...it is strange. I can feel something similar to Her, like I do when geth are near, but it’s presence is...minimal. I estimate only one geth unit.” _

Grunt sighed.    
-”Ugh...so it’s going to be boring as hell.”

Ghost shook their mask. 

-” _ No. There is still...something in there. I am unsure what; that feeling is...unlike anything I’ve felt before. At least, since ascension.” _

Tali turned off the safety on her gun. 

-”Well, that’s reassuring.”

Grunt grinned.    
-”Hell yeah it is ! That means fun. Let’s go Shepard, we can’t keep whatever lil guy found waiting, can we ?”

Ghost tilted their mask. 

-” _ I am no longer little, Grunt.” _

Grunt snorted, as he slapped Ghost’s back, making the vessel tumble forward. 

-”You’re still smaller than me. Now let’s get a move on, I want to see what you’re capable of now that you grew up.”

Ghost brought themselves back up, giving a slight nod. 

-” _ Following your lead Grunt.” _

Jane smirked, as they entered the airlock out of the ship. Good to see that Ghost and Grunt still seemed to get along. 

As the door following the next airlock opened however, her smile quickly slipped from her face to be replaced by the cold detached exterior she wore during hard missions. 

A corpse was lying on the ground, blood splatters covering the white wall behind it. 

Grunt grunted. 

-”Damn. Whatever got to that guy did some nasty business.”

As they continued through the corridors, passing a set of holographic work stations, one of the screens turned on.    
-” _ The airlock has been installed at the far end of the holed section. We have begun pressurization for shirtlesses work.” _

Continuing forward, through the next corridor, another screen turned on as they passed into another airlock. 

-” _ We finished cataloguing specimens A 203 to B 016. No evidence of active nanotechnology noted.” _

Tali frowned. 

-”Specimens ? What were they doing here ?”

As she spoke however, the ground shook, as they quickly grabbed the nearest thing, preventing them from falling over. 

Joker’s voice emerged from the coms. 

_ -”Normandy to shore party !” _

Jane tapped at her coms.

-”Joker, what the hell is happening ?”

-” _ The Reaper put up kinetic barriers. I don’t think we can get through from our side.” _

Tali sighed. 

-”We’re trapped.”

Jane nodded. 

-”We’ll have to take down the barrier generators from in here. Any idea where they are ?”

EDI’s voice emerged in turn. 

-” _ At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is likely the wreck’s mass effect core. Sending the coordinates now. Be advised, the core is maintaining the Reaper’s altitude.” _

Jane frowned.    
-”So when we take down the barriers to escape, the wreck falls into the planet core.”

Joker’s voice came through, tone sarcastic. 

-”Aaaand that means everyone dies. Yeah I got it.”

Jane snorted to herself. 

-”If any helmsman can pull us off this thing before it reaches crush depth, it’s you. We’ll make a sweep for survivors and recover what data we can. Stand by.”

Joker’s voice came through, more confident. 

-” _ Aye Aye. Good Hunting.” _

Ghost’s voice slithered in Jane’s mind.    
-” _ Be advised commander. The God we are in might be dead; but even dead gods dream. There is still the echo of their presence here.” _

Before Jane could ask them to elaborate, the door of the airlock opened to the interior of the Reaper. The place was immense; with Cerberus having built platforms and bridges within the empty innards of the Reaper itself. Corpses were strewn across it, dried blood splattered everywhere. 

Grunt grunted. 

-”Dead gods dream huh ? We might be having more trouble than the geth then…good.”

Jane frowned. As they advanced, and she utilized the various datapads and holo screens, she felt the pit in her stomach grow. 

-”Shit. I think the scientists were indoctrinated.”

Tali shuddered. 

-”You mean like Saren ?”

Jane nodded.

-”Pretty much. Keep yourself sharp.”

A moan echoed through the Reaper ship, making her blood freeze. In an instant, her rifle was aimed at the creature climbing up to the metallic bridge they were standing on, Grunt and Tali doing the same. 

“Shit. Husks !”

The husk did not get to climb up the bridge, a blast from Tali’s shotgun sending it tumbling down into the abyss.

Grunt grinned.    
-”Alright...Time for action.”

With that said, as more husks climbed onto the bridge, Grunt charged forward, bellowing in fury :

“I ! AM ! KROGAN !”

Slamming into the nearest groups of husks, tearing them apart with the sheer impact from the charge.    
Jane gave Tali a quick nod. 

-”Make sure they don’t surround him. I’ll take care of the red exploding ones.”

Ghost jumped above them, drawing their nail out as they rushed behind Grunt, slashing at any husk that came too close to them. 

Jane aimed her rifle, opening fire in turn. 

-”Let’s go.”

After carving their way through husks, abominations, and even scions, they reached a horrifying view. 

Massive spikes protruded from deep within the Reaper, cerberus scientists impaled upon them high into the air. 

Tali spoke, horror in her voice. 

-”Kee’lah...We’ve seen those before Shepard. Dragon’s teeth. The geth used them on Eden Prime.”

Jane smothered the rush of fury and rage that bubbled within them, instead taking a better look at her surroundings.    
-”See how this room is arranged ?” The rest of her crew looked as she gestured to the surrounding area. “They treated this thing like some kind of altar.”

She snarled, slamming her fists against the rambard. 

“You heard the logs. They were seeing things. Hearing things. They were being indoctrinated.”

Jane stared at the impaled corpses. Did they volunteer for this ? Were they forced by more indoctrinated members ? Did they realize, in their last moments, what had become of them ?

“We can’t help them now. But we won’t let the machines use their corpses like this.”

Grunt nodded. 

-”Abominations, those Reapers. We’re with you Shepard.”

Ghost’s voice whispered in their heads, for the first time holding a tint of emotion. 

-” _ These Reapers...indoctrination. It is painfully similar to Her Embrace. They must be  _ **_Eradicated._ ** **”**

Power and fury slipped into their speech at the last word, Jane wincing as they did. 

-”Pipe down. I agree with you, but no need for that.”

Ghost nodded.    
-” _ Apologies.” _

Jane gestured to her team. 

-”Come on. We need to move.”

They kept on advancing through the remains of the derelict Reaper, passing corridors and airlocks, not being attacked any further.    
It wasn’t until they reached the next section of platforms, that a group of husks emerged from behind them, about to attack. But before Jane could turn and kill them, a sniper bullet pierced the first’s skull, killing the husk instantly. In an instant, the second one was also dead, similarly killed. 

Jane’s eyes snapped to the sniper’s location, her eyes widening at what she saw.

A geth, holding a sniper rifle, standing on the high ground, with...was that her old N7 armor ?

-”Shepard-Commander.”

Their voice was mechanical, synthetic. The fact they had talked at all was surprising in and off itself to be quite honest. 

Tali raised her gun, exclaiming :

-”Geth !”

But Jane grabbed her gun, lowering it. 

-”Wait !”

As Tali’s head whipped to her, the geth left their field of vision, disappearing in the labyrinthic set of rafters in the Reaper. 

-”Shepard, it’s a geth !”

Jane nodded. 

-”I know. But they also just talked, and helped us out. I’d like to understand why before we just start shooting them.”

Tali’s answer was swift, pulling her gun away as she spoke. 

-”They’re geth ! Who knows what goes through their twisted metal head.”

Grunt snorted. 

-”They kill husks. I already like’em.”

Ghost dashed past them, slashing at a newly arrived group of husks. 

-” _ More come. Perhaps we should discuss later.” _

Jane nodded. 

-”Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

With the help of Grunt, Tali and Ghost, they quickly carved their way through the horde of husks, dispatching them with ruthless efficiency.

As they reached the end of this portion of the Reaper however, they quickly found themselves confronted with a problem. 

Jane threw herself behind a large metallic container, letting the biotic blast pass by her harmlessly.    
Scions. Two of them.    
That could be problematic. She did not have the time for problematic. 

“Ghost ! Wreck them !”

The vessel ran past her with ridiculous speed, body turning dark as the void emerged; tendrils of void lashing out, slamming into the scions with incredible force, one being thrown into the depths of the Reaper whilst the other found itself being wrapped by the tendrils, lifted up despite it’s considerable weight. 

Then, in an instant, the tendrils ripped it apart. 

Jane gulped as she witnessed the display. Problem solved, she supposed. 

Grunt laughed, as the two pieces of scion fell to the floor. 

-”HAHAHA, now we’re talking ! Good to see you’re even stronger now that you’ve grown lil’guy !”

Ghost tilted their head. 

-” _ You could have done the same.” _

Grunt shrugged. 

-”Yeah, but I’m the perfect krogan. Of course I’m awesome. It’s good to see others can do it as well.”

Jane passed by them, cuffing both behind their heads.    
-”Banter later. Work now.”

Grunt chuckled, as he followed Jane, Ghost trailing in absolute silence behind. 

The bulkhead opened, and they found themselves faced with an airlock, at the center of which was a console.    
Tali immediately approached it, typing at the holoscreen. 

-”This is it Shepard. The cerberus team must have found it after all.”

Jane nodded. 

-”Good. Now to get rid of the core.”

The airlock opened, to reveal a colossal room; the Reaper’s innards passed by cables, pipes, and most of all a colossal energy core at it’s center.   
At the end of the platform was a console, standing by which was the geth from earlier, surrounded by husks. 

The geth turned around, opening fire, shooting down some of the husks as one of their hands moved over the console. 

But there were too many, and as the geth lowered the strange energy shield Jane just noticed was blocking their path, a husk slammed into them, making them fall to the ground, sparks flying from their head.    
Before the husk could do any more damage, a single shot from Jane’s heavy pistol pierced their skull, the husks immediately turning towards her ground. In an instant, they were wiped out by the deluge of pellets from the combined might of Tali and Grunt. 

Before more could come, Jane grabbed her assault rifle, opening fire on the Reaper core. Her crew mates seemed to understand, as they immediately did the same, bombarding the core with a barrage of mass effect rounds.    
But as they did so, large metallic protections closed around the core, rendering it immune to the squad’s fire. 

Jane snarled, as she saw husks climb unto the large platform’s lower levels. 

-”SHIT ! We got company ! Ghost, get that fucking core exposed !”

Ghost did not answer, turning to void as they dashed through Tali, void tendrils reaching to the metallic clasps, loud groaning noises echoing as the mental was bent and distorted. 

-” _ It will take time to do so without awakening my full power. Please cover me.” _

Jane chuckled. 

-”Hell, we’re experts at this point...give that Reaper hell.”

Hordes of husks were climbing on the platform; dozens and dozens, Tali and Grunt dispatching them with ruthless efficiency, Jane taking out the more dangerous abominations, blasting away groups of husks in a single shot. 

  
But there were too many. They would be getting overwhelmed if things continued for too long. 

  
However, they did not have to hold out forever. 

As she slammed the butt of her rifle in the face of a husk that got too close to her, sending it tumbling over the edge, she heard the metal protections of the Reaper start to give up, as the void tendrils of Ghost started to tear them away from the core, slowly revealing it. 

Grunt was lost in his blood rage, charging into husks recklessly, stomping on the ones that were sent to the floor.

Tali was the one who was having the most trouble, her assault drone zapping at the closest husk as she gunned down another; but unlike Grunt or Jane, she was not as good in close quarters combat, and it was clear she would be overrun if things were left unchanged. 

Sparks and fizzling emerged from the core of the Reaper as tendrils of void started whipping at it, damaging it severely as the Reaper started to shake. 

The husks collapsed to the ground, unable to keep themselves upright at the ship's violent jerking.    
Jane did not question it, instead running to the geth, picking it up. 

Tali approached her, her tone puzzled. 

-”Shepard, we need to move ! What are you doing ?”

Jane gestured to Grunt, who lifted the geth over his shoulder. 

-”We’re bringing it back.”

Tali was about to protest, when the husks started to rise to their feet, more pouring from the depths below. 

-”Fine ! But we are talking about this back on the ship Shepard !”

Jane gave a quick nod, as she ran towards the exit.    
-”We can talk all you want once we’ve gone the hell out of here ! Move !”

With that said, the group left at top speed, running all the way back to the Normandy, ignoring the husks all around them, easily passed by with the ship’s shaking. 

Reaching the outside of the Reaper, they arrived at a platform, Jane and Tali firing on the following swarm of Husks as Grunt carried Legion, Ghost waiting at the side of Jane, void tendrils ready to tear apart any husks who made it too close. 

As the Normandy approached, Grunt threw Legion towards it, the geth flowing through the low gravity environment straight into the opened airlock, Jane and her squad following after them.

As the last of her squad made it inside, Jane tapped her coms. 

”We’re here. Go !”

As soon as she said that, the airlock slammed closed, as the Normandy went full speed away from the Reaper, leaving the derelict husk of a ship to fall into the brown sun below. 

  
  


Jane looked at her assembled crew. Like after every major mission, they’d gathered to do a debriefing of the situation. 

Miranda was the first to speak. 

-”I think we need to discuss the unique piece of salvage we recovered. For now, we stored it in EDI’s AI core.” Miranda smirked. “We need better equipment to fight the Reapers. An intact geth would be invaluable to Cerberus’ cyber weapons divisions.”

Jacob shook his head. 

-”We’ll have to disagree on that ma’am. I saw enough of those things on Eden Prime.” Jacob stared into Jane’s eyes, the cold fury in them clear to see in his brown pupils. “Space it.”

Jane was silent, before slowly speaking.    
-”You put the geth. The artificial intelligence robot. In the AI core ?”

Her voice was soft, almost disbelieving, as Miranda paled. 

-”It...It’s deactivated, there are no risks surely…”

Jane rose a hand, interrupting her. 

-”Save it. Mistakes happen, but this is a very, very dangerous one.” She turned to Jacob. “We’re not spacing it. It helped us in the Reaper, talked to me, and it has a piece of N7 armor strapped to it’s chest. I want to know why.” She looked to Ghost. “We got the IFF. We’re going to take a day off to see what we’re doing. Until then, Ghost and I are going down to the AI core to see what that geth is all about.”

Tali slammed her hands on the table.

-”Damn it Shepard ! We can’t just reactivate a geth onboard ! It’s too great a risk !”

Jane cocked an eyebrow. 

-”I think we can take on a single geth, Tali. If it’s not left to it’s own devices in the  _ goddamn AI Core. _ ”

She gave Miranda a glare, before sighing. 

-”EDI, what can you do with the Reaper IFF ?”

-” _ I have determined how to integrate it with our systems. However, the device is Reaper technology. Linking it with the Normandy’s systems poses certain risks.” _

Jane nodded.    
-”I trust you EDI. I know you won’t let anything happen to the ship.”

-” _ Understood Shepard. It may take several hours until the IFF is ready for shakedown. I will alert you as soon as it is ready.” _

-”Sounds good.” Jane gestured to Ghost to follow her, the vessel shadowing her as she left. “Crew dismissed.”

  
  
  


Any crew member that came across Jane as she made her way down to the AI core quickly stepped out of her way. She was...annoyed. Strongly annoyed. Close to fuming, in fact. She’d thought her crew of all people would remember the dangers that AI could pose. Just because EDI was trustworthy didn’t mean leaving a geth next to her didn’t pause it’s own share of risks. 

Passing through the empty med-bay, she entered the AI core, finding a single guard in there. At least someone was making sure things were alright. 

She gave the guard a nod. 

-”I’m reactivating the geth. Good job keeping an eye on them.”

-”Sir !”   
The guard snapped to salute, stepping away from her as she stepped forward, stopping right in front of the geth, shivering as Ghost passed by him.    
Jane stared down at the geth. Now that she looked at them, they seemed fairly damaged, where the N7 armor had been put in. 

She supposed she could ask them directly however. 

Tapping at her omni tool, she started the process of turning them back on, a strange energy curtain appearing around the geth. 

-” _ I have isolated our systems and erected additional firewalls. I am prepared to resist any hacking attempt.” _

Jane gave a nod. 

-”Good thinking EDI.”

Electricity ran over the geth’s form, as it slowly reactivated. After a moment of silence, it’s strange eye like camera lens focused, as it rose to it’s mechanical feet.    
It turned slowly towards Jane, seemingly examining her. 

“Can you understand me ?”

-”Yes.”

The geth’s voice was mechanical, holding a slight warble to it. Still, it was understandable, and that was all that mattered to Jane. 

-”Are you going to attack me ?”

-”No.”

Jane did not let herself relax. 

-”You said my name aboard the Reaper. Have we met ?”

The geth was silent for a moment, before answering. 

-”We know of you.”

Jane nodded. That made sense she supposed; she’d fought a lot of geth.

-”Makes sense. I’ve fought a lot of geth.”

-”We have never met you.”

She frowned. 

-”Well not you directly, but other geth.”

-”We are all geth, and we have not met you.”

Jane sighed. Were they being pedantic, or was there more to their words ?

“You are Shepard. Commander. Alliance. Human. Fought heretics. Killed by Collectors. Rediscovered by the Old Machine.”

Jane tilted her head. She did not take the geth for the religious type.

-”What do you mean, ‘heretics’ ?”

-”Geth build our own future. The heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future. They are no longer part of us.”

Ghost’s voice slithered into her mind, whispering yet clear to hear all the same. 

-” _ Rejected by the Hive Mind, enslave to another’s will. Much like the moths who rejected the Radiance’s light for that of the Pale King…” _

The geth’s head snapped to Ghost. 

-”Error. Entity not recognized. Data centers breached. No hacking detected.”

Jane cocked an eyebrow. So Ghost could talk into the geth’s head. That was...interesting. And potentially very useful. 

-”That’s Ghost. They didn’t hack you, they talk in everyone’s head, kind of like a more advanced version of the Hanar communication.”

The geth did not move, simply answering. 

-”Error. Impossible means of communication. Telepathy is not an achievable thing; and if it was, it would not be able to work on the geth due to lack of organic components.”

Ghost’s voice returned. 

-” _ You are not organic. Neither am I. You may believe your theories prove reality wrong...but you can witness the truth for yourself. It is up to you to choose what you want to believe. Your own preconceptions, or the practical reality.” _

Silence. 

-”Adjusting expectations parameters. Shepard Commander possesses a being capable of telepathy with both organic and synthetic life. Parameters adjusted. What are you ?”

Jane shook her head.    
-”I don’t ‘possess’ anyone. They’re Ghost; a vessel. You won’t find any other like them in the galaxy...save for in the cargo hold. But this isn’t what is important for now; you two can chat about this later. For now, I want to know what you were doing in that Reaper.”

The geth nodded, mimicking her own gesture. 

-”We were studying the Old Machine’s hardware to protect our future.”

-”So you aren’t allied with the Reapers ?”

As she spoke, she took a few steps closer, the geth doing so as well. 

-”We oppose the heretics. We oppose the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals.”

Jane cocked an eyebrow. 

-”Are you asking to join us ?”

-”Yes.”

Jane shrugged. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing she’d have on board. 

-”Then what should I call you ?”

As she spoke, she deactivated the energy curtain, the geth looking around. 

-”Geth.”

Jane shook her head. 

-”I mean you. Specifically.”

-”We are all geth.”

Jane took a breath. 

-”What is the individual in front of me called ?”

-”There is no individual. We are geth. There are currently one thousand one hundred eighty three programs within this platform.”

EDI’s hologram appeared.    
-” _ My name is Legion, for we are many.” _

Jane snorted.    
-”That seems appropriate.”

The geth paused. 

-”Christian Bible, the Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a terminal of the geth. We will integrate into the Normandy.”

Jane smirked, holding her hand out. After a moment of hesitation, the geth shook it. 

“We anticipate the exchange of data.”

Jane grinned. 

-”Excellent. I’m going to take a nap right now however; I need some sleep.”

-”Shepard Commander, before you go. I would like to ask for your help.”

Jane sighed. 

-”Alright, shoot.”

-”I have finished analysis of the Old Machine data core.”

Jane cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms. 

-”Already ? What did you find ?”

-”We were sent to the Old Machine to preserve the geth’s future. We are prepared to reveal how.” Legion’s face plate moved slightly. “The heretics have developed a weapon to use against the geth. you would call it a “virus”. it is stored on a data core provided by Sovereign. Over time, the virus will change us. Make us conclude that worshipping the Old Machines is correct.”

Jane shivered. Geth backed by Reapers sounded like a massive problem...it had certainly been back with Sovereign. 

-”I won’t let them brainwash your race, especially not to worship the Reapers. You have my word on this.”

-”We will begin preparations, as well as send coordinates to the ship AI.”

Jane nodded. 

-”Good. We’ll take care of that...and then, it’s into the breach for us.”

Jane turned around, walking out of the AI core. 

“But first. I’m taking a nap. EDI, if anyone tries to wake me up, unless it’s absolutely critical, tell them they’re doing it at the rest of a carnifex bolt to the face.”

-” _ Understood Commander.” _


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so starts the final arc of this story ! Including this one, I expect this story to be going on for at most two, maybe three chapters, not counting the epilogue I'm thinking of doing. It's been a great writing experience, and I'm glad everyone that enjoyed this story got to do so with me.  
> As ever, thanks to everyone who left kudos, bookmarks follows and comments ! They are really appreciated.  
> With that said, onto the story, and I hope you enjoy !

Legion stared at the strange being in front of them.   
The being stared back. They assumed. They did not possess eyes, at least that they could see. Although the assumption could be made from the eye holes in the mask they wore. 

The strange being had left when Jane left, not saying where they were going, although Legion had noticed they were going later.    
Then, they returned, and sat down by them, staring.    
If Legion could feel discomfort, they would. 

All they could feel right now however, was curiosity...and caution. Then again, feel was a strange word to apply to themselves. 

-”Inquiry. We would like to exchange information with you for the sake of better cooperation as well as acquiring knowledge.”

The thing tilted their head. Then, their voice slithered in their servos, somehow managing to be heard without activating their sound detectors.

-” _ You have a strange way of speaking. But I find myself curious. We did not have anything like you back where I come from.”  _ A pause. “ _ Then again, we did not have many things from this...galaxy. The concept is still strange to think of.” _

Legion’s faceplate twitched. 

-”Interpretation : agreement. First inquiry : what exactly are you ? We do not recognize you from any database in council space and otherwise.”

The thing nodded. 

-” _ I am not from here. I think Mordin used the terms ‘dimensional shift’. My kind is known as vessels. Crafted by the Pale King like your kind was by the quarians.” _

Legion’s computing systems were running over time. Another engineered race ? from another dimension ? A pause. They were geth. They were rational. To understand, they would ask.

-”You are not synthetic. You are not...robots.”

The vessel tilted their mask to the side. 

-” _ No. We are not. Our kind was made...differently to yours. Back in my place, we had magic.” _

Legion interrupted.    
-”Error. Magic is a belief common to describe the things that can not be understood by sentient species. It is not an inherent thing.”

The vessel shook their head.    
-” _ Your understanding is limited by the galaxy you live in. There is no such thing in your world, save for biotics, and even those are more scientific than magical. I can hardly do a demonstration however...at the risk of damaging the ship.” _

Legion’s face plate opened, then closed. 

-”We will...give your words consideration. Until demonstration however, consensus cannot be achieved.” 

Legion thought back on what Jane had asked of them. They supposed that, for the sake of better integration, they could not refer to the being in front of them as it’s species name. 

“Inquiry. What is the designation of the specific individual before me ?”

The vessel rose to their feet. 

-” _ I am Ghost. You are Legion. I wish to…’inquire’ as well.” _

Legion’s faceplate twitched and shifted. They supposed it was only fair. 

-”Very well. We stand ready to provide answers.”

-” _ You are...strange. You said there were many in one. It sounds dangerously like something I am familiar with. Are you a hive mind ?” _

Legion considered. Were the geth a hive mind ? Yes and no, really...there was no overriding consciousness. If they were a hive mind, it was a pure one, made only of the various geth consciousness, where each had equal value and none overrode another until consensus was reached.    
They supposed in a sense they were. Yet, it did not feel right. Geth could act independently from each other. 

-”The answer is...complex. In a sense, the geth are a hivemind, as they connect to each other to reach consensus. But in truth, each remains independent, and is capable of independent thought, albeit limited by their own hardware and capacity. Only through connection can complex tasks be accomplished. One thousand one hundred eighty three entities reside within this platform to make the being known as Legion.”

Ghost stayed silent for a little while. 

-” _ That is confusing. But satisfactory. You are not like the Radiance, although your kind feels familiar.” _

-”Inquiry. What is the Radiance ?”

Legion’s sensors picked up a dramatic drop in temperature in the room. That was abnormal. 

-” _ A Goddess of dreams and light. She enslaved the minds of those she found, and turned them into puppets to her own will.” _

Legion’s face plate froze. 

-”This Radiance sounds like the Old Machines.”

Ghost nodded. 

-” _ I thought so as well. She is dead however. Truly dead.” _

Legion tried mimicking the movement of the vessel, tilting their head as well. 

-”Inquiry. How does one kill a divinity ?”

The voice within their head amplified, an insane amount of pressure coming crashing down upon them. The vessel was...turning to pure darkness. Their mask, previously white, was now entirely dark, like their entire body, eyes of pure bright white light appearing where their eye holes had been.    
Legion felt...something. Something within them that told them retreat was the best option. Withdraw.    
Far, far away.    
Was this fear ?

Was this terror ?

They did not know. But the consensus was clear.

The claim of magic and of the existence of gods was suddenly a lot more credible. 

-” **Painfully. Slowly. To kill a light...one snuffs it out.”**

Legion would have fallen to their knees if they could. They could feel their leg servos shaking. Something that felt strangely like how the creators had described pain was radiating throughout their computing systems.    
It was too much. 

Then, it was gone. 

“ _ Apologies. I am unused to feeling strong emotions. Nor am I particularly good at...controlling my powers.” _

Legion would have sighed in relief if they could. 

-”Request. Please do not do this again.”

Still, this was new data. It was...costly, and dangerously experimental. But it was new.    
-” _ I cannot make promises. Like I said, I have a hard time controlling this. Emotions are not something that my kind is supposed to feel...we are hardly equipped to handle them.” _

That was something any geth could relate to. To be something they were never meant to be…

-”Understandable. Your apologies are accepted.”

Legion and Ghost were silent, staring at each other, as each considered the other’s words. 

It was the geth that broke the silence first. 

“Inquiry. You come from another dimension, if your claim is accurate.”

Ghost nodded. 

-” _ As implausible as that is...yes.” _

-”Why follow Shepard-Commander then ? You have no stake in the conflict with the Old Machines. Your kind is not threatened.”

Ghost tilted their head.

-” _ Shepard aided me in vanquishing an Old Enemy. The one my kind were born to face. I will see this debt repaid by fighting the Collectors. After which...I will return home.” _

Legion’s systems whirred softly. 

-”Understood. Our goals align. Cooperation seems like the better option.”

Ghost nodded. 

-” _ You are now part of Shepard’s crew. I will aid you. Although...you might find issue with one of the members aboard the ship. A quarian...from what I understand, she does not like your kind.” _

Legion nodded. 

-”Creator dislike is not unfamiliar to us. We will hopefully convince her to place her biases aside for the sake of the mission.”

-” _ Perhaps wait for Shepard to be the intermediary first. I would rather not see a confrontation.” _

Legion nodded. 

-”We will wait. We are geth. We do not get bored.”

Ghost shrugged. 

-” _ Neither do vessels...normally. I do get restless after a while however.” _

-”Inquiry. What does boredom feel like ?”

Ghost tilted their head, considering. 

-” _ It is hard to describe. You feel...restless. Numb. You want to do something, anything. You think too much on little things. You try and find things to do.” _

The geth stayed silent as they analyzed these words. 

-”Geth do not need such a motivator to accomplish tasks. Boredom is not a necessary function. It is strange.”

Ghost’s voice sounded wistful as they spoke.    
-” _ Perhaps for geth. But without boredom, I would have never left the Abyss. For a being with no purpose, it has it’s uses.” _

Legion nodded slowly. 

-”Consideration will have to be shown. Perhaps there will be a place for boredom in geth once the Old Machines are defeated.”

With that said, Ghost sat down by the geth, content to relax as they once did on the benches of Hallownest, letting time slip on by in comfortable silence. 

  
  
  


Jane yawned as she woke up, slowly stretching her groggy limbs. She blinked the drowsiness away, getting out of bed rubbing her eyes. 

-”EDI ? How long have I been sleeping ?”

-” _ You have been sleeping for six hours and thirty three minutes Shepard.” _

_ - _ ”Damn it’s been a while since I was able to actually sleep...alright, anything happen while I was sleeping ?”

-” _ Garrus and Jacob have gotten into a betting match on who would win between Miranda and Jack in a biotic fight. Legion and Ghost are sitting next to each other, not having moved since you left. And we have approached the ‘heretic’ geth station.” _

Jane slowly nodded. 

-”Alright. Keep an eye out on the whole betting situation, need to make sure this doesn’t go out of hand and actually turn into a fight. And tell Legion and Tali to meet me on deck...and tell Tali not to shoot the geth on sight. We need to make sure they get along for the assault on the Collector ship, and a mission together should thaw some of that ice.”

-” _ Understood Shepard.” _

  
  
  


The mission aboard the heretic geth station had turned out to be far more dangerous than first planned. Dozens, if not hundreds of geth served as the security system, going from the regular geth foot soldier to the insanely dangerous geth prime. 

With the help of Legion and Tali however, they were able to reach the very core of the station, where Jane was given a choice.    
To destroy the geth, or overwrite them to return to the geth counsellings. 

After the explanation of how geth functionned from Legion, she chose the latter. It had felt too much like brainwashing at first, but eventually she’d been convinced it was more akin to fixing an error in the brain calculations.    
And so, they found themselves forced to evacuate the station, chased down by those heretics not yet overwritten by the new code. 

Back on the Normandy, she’d found herself receiving a new message. A nearby colony was under attack by some mercenaries; quite possibly under the payroll of the Collectors.

Due to their large numbers, she chose to take her entire squad with her, to deploy in smaller numbers all over the colony. It was a bit of a detour, but there was no point in protecting the colonies from the Collectors if they would simply leave them to be pillaged by mercenaries.    
As it turned out however, taking her entire squad had been a mistake. 

While she was gone, the Collectors had hit her ship.    
Her. Ship. 

Her crew was gone, for the most part. Kidnapped. Abducted. Taken by the insectoid freaks. 

The only one that had made it was Joker, who had apparently survived through a mixture of sneaking, luck, and taken off the shackles that restrained EDI’s capacities as an AI. 

That was not what she would call a good idea. It was, in fact, a bad idea she’d go so far as to say.    
However, given the situation...she could hardly blame the helmsman.    
As he sat down at the briefing table, members of her squad laying down accusations of cowardice and foolishness at him, he was clearly uncaring, his eyes haunted by what he had witnessed during the Collector assault. There was the faintest tinge of humidity at the corner of his eyes.    
Jane slammed her fist against the table, silencing her squadmates, and gathering their attention.    
-”ENOUGH ! Joker did the best he could in the situation, and the fact we didn’t lose the entire bloody Normandy in the process is a miracle in and of itself !” She gave Joker a soft nod. “You did good Joker. And I swear to you, we’re getting them back.”

Joker gave a tight nod, the haunted look in his eyes departing, leaving room for an iron determination.    
-”Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

She looked over her crew.    
-”Get yourselves ready. No more delaying. We’re going to be hitting the Collectors right at their homeworld; I need everyone at their best. Get your gear, any repairs or maintenance should be done right now. Dismissed until I call on you again.”

Quickly, the room was empty, save for Jane, Joker and Ghost, who was standing near the exit, watching over them. 

-”Come on Joker. We need you at the pilot’s seat.”

Joker nodded, as he got up, aided by Jane. 

-”Aye Commander. I’ll bring her over to the Omega 4 Relay. Ready at your order.”

Jane watched Joker leave, limping, his pride wounded, but still very much alive. He’d survive, and that was all she could ask right now. 

Turning to Ghost, her face was cold and detached. 

-”Ghost. I’m going to need you on this one. And by you, I don’t just mean you. I need the Shade Lord, if I am to get my people back to safety.”

The voice of the vessel slithered in her main, booming, overwhelming; yet not painful like it used to be. The vessel had obviously been exercising his control over his new power. 

-” **I am with you, Commander. The Void will snuff out the Collectors.”**

She nodded, walking out of the room.    
-”Good. Get yourself ready; we’ll be there in only a few minutes.”

  
  
  


Jane looked at the galaxy map, as she had so many times before. This time however, felt far more solemn. The deck was empty; the usual bustle of technicians and crewmembers entirely gone. 

EDI’s voice emerged from the map. 

-” _ Please confirm destination, Shepard. The Reaper IFF is online, but there is a chance that the Normandy may not survive the Omega 4 Relay. Once we are in route, we are committed.” _

Jane raised her voice, speaking loud and clear.    
-”The Collectors took my people; Time to get them back. 

Joker’s voice emerged in turn. 

-”You got it Commander. Plotting a course through the Omega 4 Relay. The Illusive Man wants to talk to you too.”

Jane sighed. She hadn’t talked to the Illusive Man in a while, and to be frank she was quite happy with that. But...if he had any information on the mission to come, she could use it. She supposed she could bear with her dislike of the man for the sake of the mission. 

-”Alright. Patch him through, I’ll be heading to the coms room now.”

  
  
  


The Illusive Man was already waiting for her when she entered the room, the blue hologram standing up for once. 

-”Shepard. I wish I had more information to give you. I don’t like you heading into that relay blind, but we don’t have much choice.”

Jane replied, her voice full of confidence. 

-”I’m not going alone; I’ve got some of the best working with me. If we stick together, we’ll make it.”

TIM nodded.    
-”I knew we brought you back for a reason. I’ve never seen a better leader. Despite the dangers, it’s a great opportunity. The first human to take a ship through...and survive.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed. Even now, TIM could not help but try and see the benefits of the situation.    
-”I’m going to destroy the Collectors. To stop their attacks on Humanity.”

TIM slowly nodded, his gaze never leaving hers. 

-”Understood. It’s still impressive. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate the risk you’re taking.” He paused. “Regardless of your opinion of Cerberus. Of me. You are a valuable asset. To all of Humanity. Be careful Shepard.”

Jane chuckled drily.    
-”I don’t think there is an option for careful on this mission...but I’ll try. Good luck on your side of things.”

With that said, the communication ended, leaving her alone in the coms room. She left for the cockpit, watching through the windows as the ship approached the colossal Mass Relay; it’s light an eery red. 

As she arrived at Joker’s level, the pilot addressed her :

-”Approaching Omega 4 Relay. Everyone stand by.”

EDI’s voice echoed that of Joker. 

-” _ Reaper IFF activated. Signal acknowledged _ .

-” _ Commander ? The drive core just lit up like a christmas tree !” _

Jacob’s voice sounded awed as it emerged from the coms of the cockpit. EDI continued, as if uninterrupted. 

-” _ Drive core electrical charge at critical levels.” _

Joker quickly swiped across the holo screens.    
-”Rerouting !”

As he said this, the ship entered the Mass Relay, the shaking intensifying to a previously unmatched degree as they were projected across the galaxy at unfathomable speeds.    
-” _ Brace for decelaration.” _

Suddenly, the brilliant tunnel of blue light was replaced with a nightmarish red of a collapsing black hole, as the ship emerged into a field of debris that stretched as far as the eye could see across the not so empty space. 

Jane’s eyes widened, as Joker cursed. 

-”Oh shit !”

Jane felt a slight drop in temperature, as Ghost appeared next to her, having apparently sneaked up on her. 

-” _ Commander. The ship’s moving a lot.” _

Before she could answer, Joker did some complex manoeuver, sending her almost tumbling to the ground as he did his best to dodge the numerous debris that risked impact with the ship. Thankfully, the pilot’s talents were as sharp as ever, managing to emerged from the thick of the field with no damage to the ship. 

Joker sighed, as he relaxed in his chair. 

-”Too close. Way, way too close.”

Jane grunted. 

-”Good job Joker.” 

The field of debris no longer occluding their vision, they were able to take in the vastness of space. Remnants of thousands, if not more, ships were floating all around a black hole like celestial structure. Then again, it could be anything at this point. Little could still surprise her. 

Joker whistled. 

-”These must be all the ships that tried to make their way through the Omega 4 Relay. Some look...ancient.”

-” _ They are here. The slaves of the Reapers.” _

Jane’s eyes narrowed at Ghost’s words.    
-”Well, we expected as much. Can you tell us where ?”

It was EDI that answered that question. 

-” _ Energy signature detected at the edge of the accretion disk.” _

The ship turned in the direction indicated by EDI, showing clearly a colossal rock like space station. It was massive; larger than any dreadnought Jane had ever seen. 

-”Has to be the collector base. Take us in for a closer look. Nice and easy.”

-” _ Careful Jeff. We have company.” _

Joker snarled.    
-”Shit. Fighters. Looks like drones too.” 

Four strange orb like fighters had turned on as they passed them, a large red eye like structure at the center of them lighting up, shooting a deadly cutting laser at the ship as the fighters took chase. 

“Taking evasive maneuvers.”

-” _ Commander. I can take care of these. Let me out of the ship, and I will get rid of them.” _

Jane looked incredulously at Ghost.    
-”I’m not letting you out in the void of space !”

The vessel tilted their head.

-” _ I am void given form. Space hardly frightens me. I can catch up to you once I have dispatched these nuisances.” _

Jane winced as she heard the twisting of metal as the lasers started cutting into the ship. 

-”Fine. Go on ahead. We’ll continue without you, as long as you promise to regroup with us on that Collector base.”

Ghost nodded, as they left towards the airlock. 

-” _ Of course Commander.” _

  
  
  


The vessel let themselves turn to pure void, as they passed through the metallic doors of the airlock, finding themselves floating in the void of space, the Normandy passing them at incredible speed, followed closely by the strange fighters. 

Ghost watched them pass, estimating how fast they were moving.    
Their body shifted, twisting and churning as they felt the void within them; shackled and heavily suppressed. Their power restrained to the extreme, to ensure they did not harm anyone by accident.    
And they let it all go. 

In an instant, the fighter trailing the furthest behind found itself speared through by a colossal void tendril, shattering it’s frame and causing it to explode.    
A silent roar pierced the empty void of space. Something impossible, abnormal. An absolute lack of noise, in a space where noise could not exist. And yet, it was overwhelming in it’s presence. 

The Shade Lord was here. 

The colossal being was floating, it’s form identical to how they had appeared back on Omega; but their body grew more streamlined, turning to an oversized version of the form Ghost would take using the charm sharp shadow. 

In this form, they quickly managed to follow the Normandy, catching up after only a short chase.    
As they did, more tendrils of void appeared on their body, emerging from the churning mass of void that composed them; striking out at the fighters surrounding the Normandy, crushing and tearing them apart. 

But it was far from over.    
From the massive Collector station, emerged a familiar sight.    
It was the vessel that they had met Harbinger in.    
The Collector ship.    
And it was on course to the Normandy.    
This would not do. 

Accelerating through space, they let out a silent roar, challenging the ship as they threw themselves towards it. 

Despite their colossal size, the ship was still at least twice their own. It was a towering mass of power, destruction, and terror.    
It was insignificant to the Shade Lord.    
As the Collector ship fired it’s beams of light at them, the void surged out, the beams of light leaving only minor wounds on the Shade Lord, quickly recovered with the lost void returning to it’s owner. As this happened, colossal tendrils of void, each hundreds of meters long, snapped around the Collector Ship, ensnaring it into a deathly embrace. 

The Shade Lord reformed, eight slitted lights focusing on the now trapped Collector Ship. They could feel the behemoth struggle, trying to escape.    
But it was too late for it.    
With but a thought, the tendrils squeezed, snapping the Collector ship in pieces, explosions wracking the insides of the ship as crucial parts were suddenly torn apart; the explosions doing little to harm the Shade Lord, the void God simply drifting further away from the broken vessel. 

The entire process had taken mere seconds.

Unfortunately, it seemed like the Normandy had been hit by something, as Ghost watched it crash into the Collector base. For a moment, they felt a pan of concern. But there was no great fireball; no sudden explosion. Instead, the ship merely skidded across the surface of the Collector base, coming to a stop in a shower of sparks.

Before they could check for themselves, movement caught their attention. It seemed there was more than one Collector ship aboard the station, as two more emerged from some unseen hangar. 

The Shade Lord turned, their form billowing around them as they let out a silent roar; the very station shaking as they did, letting out a colossal shockwave of power, sending one of the Collector ships off trajectory, crashing back into the station, letting out a massive explosion. 

Rushing forward, they hardly left time to the other Collector ship to respond, slamming into it with titanic force. THeir four arms emerged from their form, void taking the form of impossibly sharp claws, as they teared into the ship, leaving gaping gaps in the hull, tearing metal and rock alike as if they were mere tissue paper; the mass effect fields of the Collector ship doing little to stop them. 

A moment later, they were leaving behind them a broken, empty hull, ravaged by void within and without. 

More Collector ships were emerging from the base; some far smaller than the ones they had dispatched, some identical in size. 

It did not matter their power. It did not matter their number.    
They faced the God of Gods. 

By the end of the hour, there would be a new field of debris orbiting the Collector station. 

The Shade Lord focused their power, as their body flickered with void; then, in a silent roar, they projected it outwards; a soul shade the size of a skyscraper coming tearing into the assembled fleet before them, as the Shade Lord flew towards them, arms raised in a silent challenge. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been an experience.  
> This is the final chapter of this story. I know I said I expected maybe two more chapters, but to be honest this was originally two short chapters I decided to make into one larger one. This by far the largest chapter so far, but I feel this only feels right for the final chapter.
> 
> This has been an incredible journey, and I cannot thank enough everyone that's been along for it. Thank you to everyone that took the time to read this story, and especially to those who left favorites, follows and reviews. The fact this story has received such a massive reception is quite frankly surprising and humbling. 
> 
> Finally, I do want to say I plan on sticking around to write more fanfics, although I don't think my next story will involve mass effect. It might involve Hollow Knight, but I am as of yet unsure, and will probably take a few days to consider what I want to write most next.  
> In addition, I will be slower on putting out chapters, since I will be focusing more on my own original writing, university and more. Although I do hope to be able to put a chapter at the most every two weeks for my next story.  
> With that said, thank you to everyone once again, and for the final time, onto the story !

Jane grunted as she threw herself to the side, narrowly dodging a Collector’s particle beam, quickly bringing herself back to her feet and opening fire on the approaching insectoid foes. 

The plan had gone well so far. Tali had proven herself an excellent choice for all manners of hacking, and from what she’d gathered Garrus had led the diversion team as well as she’d expected from her old friend. 

Still, at the rate things were going, her crewmates and her would be overwhelmed. She’d chosen Grunt and Samara to accompany her so far, and they had done easy work of the Collectors they’d faced so far...although she was slightly concerned with the fact Harbinger had yet to make an appearance. 

Activating her coms, she exclaimed, doing her best to avoid Collector fire. 

-”We’re in position ! We need this door opened now !”

Tali’s response sent shivers down her spine.    
-”The door’s malfunctioned ! It’s blocked ! I can fix it, just give me a second !”

Jane growled as she slammed her rifle in a Collector that had gotten far too close to comfort. 

-”We don’t have a second !”

-”I got it !”

The door slid open, Jane and her squad rushing inside as it did.    
-”Here they come !”

Jane’s words were greeted with a barrage of fire from the rest of her crew, all opening fire on the approaching Collectors as Tali desperately did her best to close the door. 

-”Suppressing fire ! Don’t let anything get through !”

Garrus’s words were snappy, to the point, yet effective, as the Collector’s advance was drastically diminished as the crew laid a more concentrated fire on them.    
Finally, the door slammed shut, Tali falling to the side as it did. 

Jane rushed at her side, fearing she’d been wounded, but the exhausted quarian quickly gave her a reassuring thumbs up. 

-”Kee’lah, that was close…”

Miranda spoke up then. 

-”Shepard, you need to see this !”

Something about her tone snapped her back into action, quickly walking up to Miranda, her eyes widening as she took in the view.    
They were in the central chamber of the Collector base. It was, for a lack of better words, gargantuan. A dreadnought could have laid within it with little trouble. 

But it was the sight on a nearby wall that truly caught her eye. 

A human, trapped within some kind of pod, chitinous frame enshrouding a transparent glass door. More pods were laid near it, all aligned on the wall. 

As the pod started to hiss however, the woman’s eyes snapped open.    
She silently screamed, as she started pounding against the glass, the sound muffled by it, as her skin started to burn away. 

Jane whispered, horrified. 

-”My god, she’s still alive...we need to get them out of there, fast !”

To her surprise, the other pods had been the ones to contain her missing crew. This must be the place they put the latest catches.    
It had been too late to save the poor woman, but with her squad mates breaking down the pods, they quickly extracted the entirety of her crew, safe and sound. Save, of course, those that died fighting on the Normandy. 

Extracting the grey haired doctor that had been aboard her ships since the very beginning of her quest against the Reapers, Jane asked her, concerned.    
-”Doctor Chawkas ? Are you okay ?”

The woman blinked, almost falling to her knees. She was clearly still under the effect of whatever substance kept them asleep as she spoke groggily. 

-”Shepard ? You...you came for us.”

Jane smiled softly, as she helped the good doctor to her feet. 

-”No one gets left behind.”

The moment was quickly interrupted however, as the very station seemed to shake, sending falling to the ground. It quickly subsided, but the moment was enough to kill any celebration of the reunited crew. 

EDI’s revelation that seeker swarms apparently infested the next part of their trek was another glaring reminder of just how overwhelmingly the odds were against them on this mission. Still, it wouldn’t put her down.    
She chose Samara to cast a biotic shield to protect her and the rest of her squad, while the rest would create a distraction to prevent further Collector attention on them. 

When Miranda asked who should lead the diversion team, Jane crossed eyes with her turian friend.    
-”Garrus. You led them well this far. I’m counting on you old friend.”

The turian nodded.    
-”Aye Shepard. I’ll make sure to keep these guys alive. Make sure you do the same.”

Chawkaus stepped forward then.    
-”What about me and the rest of the crew Shepard ? We’re in no state to fight.”

Jane agreed with that sentiment, to be honest. She would rather not risk even more deaths during this mission. They’d been lucky so far.   
Joker’s voice was a welcome one, as he offered a solution.    
-”Commander ? We have enough systems back online to do a pickup, but we’d need to land back from your position.”

Miranda shook her head.    
-”We can’t afford to go back Shepard. Not now.”

Jane nodded.    
-”You’re right. But they’ll never make it without someone to guide them back and escort them. I’ll send someone with them.”

She turned to the krell assassin.    
-”Thane. You’re up. Keep them safe.”

Krell nodded, turning on his coms.    
-”Joker. Give me the coordinates. We’ll meet you there.”

Jane turned to the assembled crew.    
-”We’ve all got our assignments. Move out !”

  
  
  


Ghost looked on at the ruined vessel before them. 

There had been many, at first. Dozens of them, although only a few as large as the first one had been.

It had not been enough.

And yet...they could feel something. Something far greater than those...Collectors.

It was aboard the station. They could go down there in this form, but it would risk injuring a member of the Normandy by accident.

No, now that they were sure the space around the station would be unchallenged...they would return to their contained form and go down to the station itself.

They needed to check in on the commander after all.

Approaching the station, they searched for a way through, letting their senses expand throughout, trying to find the human spectre. 

It took them a few seconds, but they found something that felt like her; it was fuzzy though, as if disrupted by something.

Perhaps a side effect of the place. They still had a hard time grasping the concept of this “technology”.

Reaching out, they felt their void body, curling it onto itself, slowly but surely diminishing in size, until they were once more as tall as a regular human. Looking at the entrance, created when one of the Collector ships had, in their panicked attempt at regaining control of their burning hull, crashed into it, they jumped down, entering the bowels of the station.

They started trotting along down the corridors of the station, taking out their pen and paper.

They would use the time it would take to actually reach Shepard to try and map out this place. It could be useful later on after all.

  
  


Jane snarled as she shot down yet another wave of husks, assisted by Miranda and Mordin. Samara had done well in keeping away the massive swarms of Collector seekers that buzzed in the air, repeatedly slamming into the biotic field she’d deployed to keep them away. 

But she was growing tired. She was moving sluggishly, clearly struggling to take each and every step. 

Thankfully, they were on the final stretch to the door. If they could just reach it, they would be out of reach of the seekers.

More and more Collectors were arriving onto the bridge like structure they were on, flying down onto it and opening fire on the biotic barrier, weakening it even further. They were only a dozen of meters away from the door; but the seeker swarm was growing more insistent, more and more clawing and biting at the biotic barrier.    
Samara’s eyes glowed with power, as she clenched her teeth, straightening herself as she started to positively glow with power. 

-”ENOUGH !”

All the power she’d accumulated was unleashed in a single, devastating blow, sending Collectors flying backwards, bodies shattered by the shockwave of biotic energy, seeker swarms devastated in a single instant. 

With that slight lull in the attacks, they finally managed to run past the door, closing the massive bulwark behind them, Samara sliding to the ground with a sigh of relief. 

“Goddess...that was harder than I expected.”

Jane chuckled. 

-”You showed them though, didn’t you Samara ? Good job on that. We made it out without losing anyone.”

The asari justicar nodded, a burning fire in her eyes.    
-”Just give me a few seconds. I’m not done quite yet.”

Garrus' voice came through the coms, slight interference making his voice fuzzy. 

-”Shepard ? Shepard do you copy ? Come on, where are you ?”

Jane tapped at her coms. 

-”I copy. What’s your position ?”

-”We’re pinned down at the door. Taking heavy fire.”

Jane cursed, rushing at the next set of door, behind which she knew Garrus’ squad was busy distracting the main force of the Collectors. 

Samara was already up, tapping at the console by the door, the doors sliding open, revealing the entive diversion team busily firing at the approaching Collectors. 

Jane snarled, opening fire in turn, Grunt joining the diversion team as they entered the room.    
-”Get those doors closed !”

Garrus grunted as he fell to the ground, a shot impacting with them before the doors could close. 

To her relief however, the shot was merely a glancing one; the cover fire having proven enough to prevent the Collectors from having proper aim. 

Sighing at finally having a slight break from the onslaught, Jane tapped at her coms. 

“Joker ? Are you at the rendezvous point ?”

Joker’s voice emerged, static grizzling through.    
-”I’m here Commander. Chawkas and the rest of the crew just showed up.”

EDI’s voice emerged in turn.    
-” _ Thane’s group just arrived Shepard. The being you brought aboard, this...Hollow Knight, apparently found a way out of the ship and went out to meet them, aiding the Krell assassin in dispatching the Collectors after them. No casualties _ .”

Miranda, who was listening in, nodded.    
-”Excellent. Now let’s make it count. EDI, what’s our next step ?”

-” _ There should be some nearby platforms that will take you to the main control console. From there you can overload the system and destroy the base.” _

Joker’s voice overrode EDI’s, slight worry coming through.    
-”Uh, Commander ? You got a problem. Hostiles massing just outside the door. Won’t be long until they bust through.”

Jane considered that, thinking of her options. 

She stepped up, climbing a platform to giver her a vision of her squad.    
They were all gathered before her, all waiting for her instructions. 

-”A rearguard can defend this position and keep the Collectors from overwhelming us.”

Miranda spoke up then.    
-”Pick a team to go with you Shepard. Everyone else can bunker down here and cover your back.”

Jane thought to herself. She needed the best fighters to remain here; this would be where the bulk of the fighting would happen.    
She might be in need of a hacker. The advanced technologies of the Collector base were not something she could deal with by herself.    
-”Tali. Legion. You’re coming with me. The rest of you will remain here to make sure the Collectors don’t get through.”

The two of them stepped up to Jane, climbing atop the platform, standing at her sides.    
-”I’m ready Shepard.”

The quarian was holding herself confidently, her shotgun in her hands. Legion’s faceplate moved slightly. 

-”We are ready as well Shepard Commander.”

Miranda smirked. 

-”Anything to say to us before we do this ?”

Jane nodded. 

-”The Collectors. The Reapers. They aren’t a threat to us. They’re a threat to everything; everyone. Those are the lives we’re fighting for. That’s the scale.”

She started pacing, atop the platform, making sure to look each and every crewmate in the eye. 

“It’s been a long journey, and no one’s coming out without scars. But it all comes down to this moment.”

Samara nodded softly, as Grunt slammed his fists together, his face unusually serious. 

-”We win or we lose in the next few minutes. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud.”

Miranda smirked.   
-”Well said. Now let’s go finish this.”

The platform started floating away, into the immense halls of the Collector station, leaving the rest of the crew behind, arms at the ready, waiting behind cover for the inevitable Collector onslaught. 

  
  


It only took a few minutes for the platform to stop, as other floating platforms started approaching. 

Tali exclaimed, readying her weapon : 

-”Collectors, incoming !”

The Collectors started opening fire on them, as the platform stopped right beside theirs, the shots accurate enough to almost break Jane’s shields before she could hide into cover.

Tali and Legion used the opportunity to retaliate, cutting down one of the Collector drones with deadly precision, the other two hiding in turn behind cover. Unfortunately for them, Jane had a squad that was adept at dealing with cover.    
Tali summoned her offensive drone, sending it forward to zap the Collectors, whilst Jane threw an incinerate with enough of a curve to hit the other Collector, burning it up. 

In a matter of seconds, the two Collectors were down. Another platform was already on the way however; with more Collector drones aboard, one already down by Legion’s pinpoint sniper rifle accuracy. 

As they quickly dispatched the remaining drones, two more platforms stopped near them, drones followed by assassins engaging the Normandy squad. 

This was not Jane’s first rodeo however, and she immediately emptied a clip from her assault rifle into the closest assassin, dodging a particle beam whilst firing an incinerate at the other. Legion and Tali, at the same time, moved with ruthless efficiency, dispatching the drones in single shots; shotguns tearing them apart, whilst sniper shots blew their heads clean off. 

More and more platforms were approaching, even now. Some held Collectors, others were covered in husks. Jane cursed as she saw the furthest one held two scions; those were always a pain to take down.    
But before it could reach them, the temperature suddenly dropped.    
Sound died out, as if devoured by some great beast.    
And the Abyss came crashing down onto the platform, tearing it in half, sending the destroyed remains down into the pits of the ship, the husks screaming as they were crashing down.    
Jane grinned, as Ghost used the monarch’s wings to jump through the air, landing on the platform. 

-”Good to see you finally joining the party Ghost.”

The vessel drew their nail, rushing at the closest Collector drone, slicing through them with ease. 

-” _ Apologies. They were more numerous than I believed.” _

With the combined effort of the four of them, the Collector forces were quickly dispatched. Jane sighed in relief, tapping at the platform to make it continue forward. 

-”So, Ghost. I’d like you to go back, if you can, to go help the rest of the squad to hold off the Collectors while we go follow these tubes to their origin point...We believe that’s where a weak point of the station is.”

But to her surprise, the vessel shook their mask. 

-” _ I do not believe this wise Commander. There is something deeper within the station. Something powerful; ridiculously so. I would prefer to accompany you to face them.” _

Jane rolled her eyes. 

-”Nothing is ever easy huh ? Alright, fine. The faster we can blow this station up, the sooner we can leave.” She turned to Tali and Legion. “Both of you, stay sharp. We’re going to be expecting some company.”

The platform started entering some large opening towards a deeper room of the station; a mass of tubes crawling all over the walls and ceiling.

“This is it. All the tubes lead to this spot.” She tapped her coms. “EDI, what can you tell us ? What are they doing ?”

The AI’s voice came through, as emotionless as ever. 

-” _ The tubes are feeding into some kind of superstructure. It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures. Given these readings, it must be massive.” _ Jane felt a cold shiver run through her, as the first hints of emotion slipped into EDI’s voice...fear. “ _ Shepard...If my calculations are correct, the superstructure...it’s a Reaper.” _

Jane’s eyes widened in horror, as they entered the colossal chamber. 

-”Not just any Reaper...a human Reaper.”

-” _ Precisely.” _

The thing was absolutely gigantic. It possessed a human shape, yet seemed to be...incomplete. It was severed under the spine, having no legs, no lower body at all in fact; only a torso with arms, a massive head with four eyes, and a metallic spine. It’s entire body was metallic as a matter of fact; massive tubes running into it and pumping some sort of orange liquid into it. 

“ _ It appears the Collectors have processed tens of thousands of humans. Significantly more will be required to complete the Reaper.” _

Jane shook her head.    
-”What do they even gain by processing humans into this shell of a Reaper ?”

-” _They may be facilitating the Reaper equivalent of reproduction. Or it may serve another purpose. I do not have the data to speculate any further._ _However, it is clear that the Collectors are merely pawns. The technology and ability needed to create this Reaper is not their own. It is likely that different species construct each Reaper. In this case, the Collectors provide the labor.”_

Jane snarled. 

-”This thing is an abomination. EDI, how do we destroy it ?”

-” _ The large tubes injecting the fluid are a weak structural link. Destroying them should be enough to cause the supports to collapse, and the Reaper to fall.” _

Mechanical shutters came down on the tubes, covering the weak points of the tubes, as platforms started to arrive. 

-”Fuck it. We’ve got company, and I am tired of this Reaper nonsense. Ghost ?”

The vessel stepped up to her.    
-” _ Commander ?” _

-”Tear it down. Break it, destroy it. I don’t care how. I want it gone. Just make sure we don’t get caught in the crossfire.”

She slid behind cover, aiming her assault rifle at the approaching platforms, covered no doubt in Collectors.    
“We’ll take care of those. Once this is done, rendez-vous back at the Normandy. I trust you won’t need any assistance getting back.”

-” _ Understood Commander.” _

Ghost jumped up the Reaper, dashing up the metallic body, using the many metallic protrusions as footholds as they jumped towards the tubes.    
In the meantime, Jane and her squad engaged the Collectors, deciding for once to go on the offensive as they jumped over cover, falling upon the surprised Collectors, firing in close range and shredding their barriers and bodies alike. 

As they finished off the first group of Collectors, Ghost reached the tubes, void tendrils emerging from their darkening body, their mask turning to pure void as their eyes glowed with white light. 

The tendrils lashed out, reaching the almost invisible crevisses between the metallic protection and the glass tubes, tearing them apart with impossible strength; in an instant, the metal shutters were torn off, thrown in the abyss of the ship. Drawing their nail, they stabbed it repeatedly into the tube, bursting it open, orange liquid covering them.    
For an instant, all was silent in Ghost’s mind.    
Then, a pure instinct at the sight of the bright, orange liquid, drove them into overdrive; their power lashing out in fury, another pair of glowing eyes appearing on their mask as they drastically increased in size; growing as large in size as the Hollow Knight was? They managed to control themselves in time, stopping their transformation there before they could invoke the form of the Shade Lord; but this new form did not go to waste, as the void tendrils they summoned slammed into the next tube, following the fate of it’s predecessor and shattering into pieces. 

On the ground level, more Collectors were arriving by platform, Jane’s squad forced back into cover as their shields were in turn lowered by the Collector’s counter assault. 

Ghost quickly dashed across the Reaper’s body, reaching the next set of tubes. 

In an instant, glass shards were raining down from the Reaper, the last of the tubes destroyed; the Reaper’s colossal body falling down, it’s restraints groaning with metallic agony. 

Finally, they gave out, the weight of the Reaper too much for them to bear alone. 

The Reaper fell down into the pit below; Ghost’s focus shifting to the Collector platforms approaching. 

Jane tapped her coms. 

-”Ground team. Status report.”

-” _ Garrus here. We’re holding them off alright; that big guy you picked up back at Omega ? Yeah they’re here. Not too sure how they got to us really, but they’re reaaaally good at tearing those Collectors apart. Still, I’d prefer we get out of there, and quick. We’re already collecting minor injuries, and the pressure’s mounting.” _

Jane frowned. She wasn’t sure she liked the idea of the Hollow Knight on the front lines. Certainly they’d been a strong opponent, insane even, but injured as they’d been...GHost certainly might not appreciate it, with how protective they’d been.    
But it was too late to worry about that anyway. 

-”Understood. Head to the Normandy; make sure the Hollow Knight follows you.” She switched frequencies. “Joker; prep the engines. I’m about to overload this place and blow it up sky high.”

-” _ Uh, Commander ? Illusive Man wants to talk to you. Patching them through.” _

Jane’s frown deepened. Now, of all times ?

Tali tapped at her omni-tool, a hologram of the Illusive Man appearing from it.

-”Shepard. You’ve done the impossible.”

Jane nodded. 

-”I was part of a team. Some of them gave their lives for this mission.”

The Illusive Man nodded.    
-”I know. Their sacrifices will not be forgotten. You did what you had to do, and you acquired the Collector base.” He paused, looking to the side. “I’m looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact.” The Illusive Man turned back to Jane, his eyes locked with hers. 

“This is our chance, Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge, that framework; could save us.”

Jane stood still, before answering in a slow, cold tone. 

-”They liquified people. Turned them into something horrible. We have to destroy this base.”

TIM sighed.    
-”Don’t be shortsighted. Our best chance against the Reapers is to turn their own ressources against them.”

-” _ Commander.”  _ Ghost’s voice slithered into her mind, calming the fury she could feel building up. “ _ The influence of the Reapers is still here. It is in every part of the base.” _

Jane snarled. 

-”Indoctrination. If we allow this base to be explored or studied, it will turn the people that do so against us...and right into the hands of the Reapers.”

TIM nodded.    
-”The risk is present, I will concede that to you. However, if we ignore this opportunity, we are allowing the sacrifice of all these people to go to nothing.”

Jane slammed her hand against a metallic surface. 

-”THESE PEOPLE DID NOT ‘SACRIFICE’ ANYTHING ! THEY WERE 

MURDERED !”

She took a deep breath. 

“No. No, we can’t allow this base to survive. The risk is too high. You’ve seen what happened to your own scientists back on the Reaper. It would be the same here.”

The Illusive Man was silent for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was low, almost gentle. 

-”My goal is to save humanity from the Reapers. At any cost. I’ve never hidden that from you. Imagine how many lives could be saved if we kept this base intact and use it’s knowledge to thwart the Reapers. Imagine the lives that will be lost if we don’t.”

Jane did not back down, her voice as cold as ice. 

-”Imagine the lives that will be lost if indoctrination spreads through Cerberus.”

She turned her back to TIM.    
“Maybe you’re right. Maybe debasing ourselves to such a degree could help in the long run. But you’re talking of a chance. And even if we were sure this could help...I would prefer if Humanity was worth saving at the end of the day. I won’t do a pact with the devil just to survive. I won’t let fear compromise who I am.”

TIM snarled. 

-”Damnit Shepard, I understood where you’re coming from ! But we have no choice, the Reapers are a force beyond any of us ! Think about what’s at stake ! Think…”

Before he could continue, Tali cut the connection.    
-”Kee’lah, your conversations are intense. We really need to get going Shepard.”

Jane finished placing the bomb onto the strange core they’d found, ensuring that the detonation would create a cascading effect on the station, destroying it entirely. 

Ghost’s head snapped towards the pit below them.    
-” _ Harbinger. They are Here.” _

Jane’s eyes widened, as they ground shook.    
Massive metallic hands slammed into the platform, as the human like Reaper hoisted themselves up, their colossal bulk towering above them, eyes glowing an orange light. 

Then, a titanic voice echoed through the station; loud enough to make Jane wince. 

-” **Assuming direct control.”**

Jane snarled. 

-”We don’t have time for this ! Ghost, tear them apart !”

The vessel stepped forward, their body turning to pure void; cloak, mask and all. 

-” _ Go. I  _ **_will cover your RETREAT.”_ **

As they advanced, they grew in size at a dramatic pace, their voice increasing in weight and power.    
Jane ran. She knew that her squad had no chance of surviving the incoming clash of titans. 

Tali and Legion trailing right behind her, she took the platform they’d arrived on, activating it and retreating back the way they came, leaving behind the vessel to face the possessed Reaper.

  
  


Harbinger watched through the eyes of the half assembled Reaper as the small being they’d met but days ago grew to immense proportions; they slammed their metallic claws into it, sending it reeling back, but it merely kept on growing, as if not sensing the impact. 

As the being grew taller even than the Reaper, Harbinger felt something they hadn’t in oh so long. 

Concern. 

And yet, the being kept growing. 

It was happening incredibly fast, in truth, but Harbinger could perceive time far slower than mere organics. 

Activating the laser in the Reaper’s mouth, they unleashed it’s deadly light onto the ever growing form. It parted the strange dark matter, leaving a gaping wound into the being’s body, only for it to reform in under a second. 

- **”YOU BELIEVE LIGHT ENOUGH TO STRIKE ME DOWN.”**

The voice came as a surprise. When they had met the being, it had been clear they’d been mute. Then again, they’d also been smaller than a human; and not...This.

The being was fully formed now; towering over the Reaper larva at twice it’s height, strange dark energy surrounding it like a shadowy cloak. Four colossal arms, ending in massive claws, four horns above it’s head; and four pair of slitted, glowing eyes. 

- **”You are an anomaly.”**

- **”I AM THE GOD OF GODS. THE SHADE LORD. YOU END.”**

Harbinger did not have the time to react, as the being slid under them; moving with incredible speed for a being of that size, their body morphing and reshaping itself as it saw fit.

Then, Harbinger noticed the energy readings.    
Concern was replaced by a singular emotion.    
One they had only felt twice, in their entire existence.    
When they had been born, and realized what they were.    
And when they had met the Intelligence for the first time. 

Fear.    
The being was under them now; but there were not four pairs of eyes. 

There were thousands. All locked unto the form of the Reaper larva. The being was no longer a single form like before, but a bubbling mass of void, filling the entire pit of the Ship.    
There was no sound, as the eyes grew closer and closer with frightening speed to the Reaper, even as it screeched and fired lasers at them.    
No sound as a thousand shapes of void slammed into the being, tearing it apart with tendrils, claws and dozens of other means. 

And no sound, as a colossal wave of power tore the station in half; the void singing it’s song of annihilation.

Choir of the Shades. 

The most powerful spell available to the Shade Lord. 

As Harbinger’s consciousness was forcefully returned to it’s true form, it spasmed, recoiling onto itself, the mark of the spell still present on it’s very mind. 

And Harbinger screamed. 

Jane jumped off the platform, running the path they’d taken to reach the Reaper’s chamber, finding it deserted from the ground team. Thankfully, no body was to be found, so she assumed they’d heard her evacuation order and made it back to the ship.    
Still, she preferred to check.    
-”Joker. Status if you would.”

-” _ Ground team made it back safe and sound Shepard. We’re just waiting on you.” _

Her eyes snapped to swarms of seekers making their way towards her squad, sprinting towards the exit.   
As they ran through corridors, Collectors swarmed behind them, firing blindly at the charging Normandy crew, who passed by them, taking down any that stood in their paths. Explosions started wracking the station, slowing down the progression of the Collectors, threatening to send Tali overboard before Jane grabbed her had, pushing her forward to the exit. 

As they reached the summit of a large ramp however, came a more than welcome sight; as the Normandy floated upwards, thrusters engaged, the sas opening to reveal Joker holding an assault rifle.    
The pilot, despite his speciality being flying spaceships, was far from having bad aim, and started mowing down the pursuing Collectors; fragments of the station collapsing onto the path, making the ground shake as the station started being destroyed from the inside.    
Legion and Tali were the first to make it to the Normandy, jumping aboard the ship over crevasse, turning around and assisting Joker with covering fire.    
As Jane was about to reach the ship, the platform under her was slammed by a massive chunk of debris, sending it crashing down into the abyss below; Jane jumping towards the Normandy, her hand reaching out with the energy of desperation. 

By miracle, she managed to grab the side of the sas, Legion grabbing her arm and lifting her inside as the ship started to turn, moving out of the station. 

As she entered the ship, leaving the sas to close behind her, EDI’s voice echoed out of the coms, the monotone drone betraying the terrible words she spoke.    
-” _ Detonation in ten...nine...eight...” _

Joker snarled, slamming into the pilot chair.    
-”Yeah I get the gist of it EDI, hold on !”

Finally, the Normandy emerged from the station, desperately trying to outspeed the colossal explosion the station was undergoing.    
Then, in a blinding flash, the station erupted into a massive detonation; the shockwave slamming into the Normandy, almost sending it off course. 

Jane felt a voice reach her; weakened, but still very much alive. 

-” _ I am here Commander, aboard the ship. Do not worry for me. I will tend to my sibling.” _

Joker turned to her.    
-”We missing anyone ?”

She shook her head.    
-”They’re here. We’re leaving.”

Reaching the mass relay, it only took a second for the ship to exit the system, leaving the Collector base destroyed; their mission, accomplished. 

Jane pushed away the metallic bar obstructing her path to the coms table. The ship was damaged; badly so. Yet, it could have been worse.    
Far, far worse.    
Her crew was still alive. Her ship, whilst beaten and wounded, still standing defiantly. 

The coms turned on, to reveal a hologram of The Illusive Man. 

-”Shepard. You’re making a habit of costing me more than time and money.”

Jane shook her head.    
-”Too many lives were lost at that base. I’m not letting indoctrination add a few digits to that number.”

-”The technology from that base could have secured human dominance in the galaxy. Against the Reapers and beyond.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed.    
-”Human dominance ? You think I fight for human dominance ? I have krogan, quarian, geth, turian, salarian, asari and krell crewmates. This is their doing as much as mine.”

TIM rose from his seat.    
-”I should have known you’d choke on the decisions. Too idealistic from the start.”

-”Idealistic ? You call being careful with beings that have been wiping out all sentient life forms in the galaxy for millions of years, idealistic ? You think humanity can do this by itself ? Or even worse, are you arrogant enough to think you’d be able to  _ outsmart super intelligences billions of years old ?” _

Her tone was furious by the end, a storm in her eyes. She would not let TIM turn this into a “us vs the galaxy” debate. She’d had enough of that nonsense with the Council.

TIM’s eyes narrowed.    
-”You faced them yourself ! If I’m arrogant to think I can control some base of their subordinates, what does it say that you believe you can kill them !”

She smirked.    
-”The difference is, I actually did kill one of them.” Her smirk melted, her expression cold and detached. “I’m doing things my way from now on. Whether you agree or not. I will fight for this galaxy, united. Not just humanity...certainly not for Cerberus interests.”

TIM snarled.    
-”Don’t you turn your back on me Shepard ! I made you. I brought you back from the dead !”

She chuckled.    
-”Joker. Lose this channel.”

With that said, the hologram disappeared, leaving her alone in the coms room. 

-”EDI. What’s the status on Ghost and the Hollow Knight ?”

-” _ They are both in the cargo hold. The Hollow Knight was heavily injured covering the retreat of the distraction team.” _

She frowned. Looks like she owed another vessel now. 

Ghost had held his promise. Time to hold her part of the bargain.    
  


The elevator doors opened, letting Jane enter the cargo hold. The place was empty, a little messy from the damage sustained by the ship but otherwise relatively intact compared to some sections of the ship. At the center of it was the Hollow Knight, standing on their knees, their mask tenderly being held by Ghost, the smaller vessel pressing his mask against his sibling’s, a slight glow surrounding the two vessels. There were cracks on the Hollow Knight’s mask, but they were slowly mending as the two vessels focused in unison. Unwilling to disturb them, Jane stood to the side, letting the siblings have their moment. 

Eventually however, Ghost’s voice slithered in her mind.    
-” _ Commander. Congratulations on your success.” _

Jane grinned. 

-”Couldn’t have done it without you.”

-” _ On the contrary. You would undoubtedly have succeeded...although the path may have been more arduous. I’ve been with you for a while now Commander. If we had been enemies, I would have been frightened.” _

Jane chuckled, as she walked up to the siblings, sitting down. 

-”Well, I AM starting to become somewhat of an expert in taking down massive creatures so…”

The glow faded from the two siblings, the Hollow Knight’s mask tilting towards her. She gave them a thankful nod.    
“I heard you got hurt protecting my crew. I appreciate it, although in your state I’m not sure it was wise to leave the ship.”

-” _ Do not fear Shepard, I have already scolded them. I will leave it to our sister to finish teaching the lesson to him.” _

Jane thought she was missing something, as there seemed to be almost malicious glee in the vessel’s voice.

Still, while the banter was nice, it was not why she was here. 

-”So, Ghost. You’ve helped me finish this mission. The Collectors are gone. I’d love to have your help against the Reapers, but a promise is a promise. Let’s get you back home, yeah ?”

The vessel tilted their head.    
-” _ I wish I could aid you further against the Reapers. But with the Radiance dead, my sister will need help to reassert herself in Hallownest and keep the more troublesome members in check. She need us.” _

Jane nodded. 

-”I can understand. You’ve already done more than I could ask of you reasonably.” She clapped her hands together, getting back up.    
“So ! How do we get you back home ?”

Ghost tilted their mask.    
-” _ The way I arrived. The station you call Omega. Now that I am the Shade Lord, I will be able to force the way open once more...it is already weakened. I will take the Void and my sibling with me...and leave your world without our dreadful influence.” _

Jane sighed. 

-”Well, I can’t disagree that the Void and Radiance didn’t cause a big mess...but for what it’s worth, I’m glad to have met you.” Before the vessel could answer, she raised her hand. “Let’s keep any mushy stuff for when we actually part, okay ?”

The vessel nodded, Jane smiling softly. 

“Joker. Bring us over to Omega, will you ?”

-”Aye Aye Commander, on our way.”

  
  


Omega had clearly undergone heavy reparations since the nightmare of the Radiance’s presence. Their vessel was instructed to go to a specific landing platform, greeted by mercenaries who after a quick verification left them to their own devices. It seemed Aria was willing to simply look away whenever Jane was here for what she’d done to save the station. 

She brought her entire squad to the level where they’d found the vessel; the Hollow Knight following Ghost, catching a lot of attention from the locals who steered clear away from them. 

Eventually however, they reached their destination.    
In the middle of the dilapidated streets, exposed to the void of space, there was a faint glow; a shimmer, as if some sparkly veil was hanging over the metallic ground. 

-” _ It is here.” _

Garrus shivered.    
-”I am never getting used to this.”

Jane rolled her eyes, turning to the veil.    
-”So that’s the...what did you call it ?”

-” _ Dream gate.” _

-”Dream gate, right. There’s no risk of it falling into it or something ?”

-” _ No. Only if you step into it. I would advise against that, we do not know what would happen should you do so.” _

They tapped the Hollow Knight on the shoulder, pushing them slightly towards the dream gate. Despite some reluctance, the Hollow Knight stepped into it, their empty eyes locking one last time with Jane’s. The threat in them was clear. 

If their sibling did not come through the gate, they would be back. 

In a flash, they were gone; their presence still weighing heavily in the air. 

Ghost gave a small bow. 

“ _ It has been an honor to fight at your side Commander.” _

Jane grinned. 

-”To you as well. If you ever decide to pay a visit, feel free to do so. We’ll be keeping an eye out for you.”

Grunt stepped forward, staring down at the vessel. For a moment, he was silent, the vessel tilting their head upwards to meet their gaze. 

-”You’ve grown up kid. I remember when you were still that tiny lil child that kicked krogan ass back on Tuchanka.” The krogan grinned. “If you ever come back to our world, come pay a visit to Tuchanka. You’ll always find a friend in me there. And I could use someone to actually get a good fight out of.”

Ghost drew their nail, pointing it down. 

-” _ Keep your skills sharp, Grunt. You challenge a God here.” _

Grunt shrugged. 

-”Not the first time. And we beat the last one. So, make sure to keep up the training, eh ?”

Chuckling, Grunt grabbed the arms of the vessel, lowering his head and giving a gentle headbut. 

“It’s been fun fighting with ya Ghost. Go beat up some bugs for me.”

Taking a step back, Legion was surprisingly the next one to step up.    
-”Vessel Ghost. Your departure is regrettable. Data exchange, interesting.”

Ghost drew their nail back, giving a small bow. 

-” _ Your perspective was intriguing. I hope to talk again. Quirrel would love to chat with you.” _

Legion’s face plate moved slightly. 

-”We do not know this ‘Quirrel’.”

Ghost nodded.    
-” _ Perhaps we will correct that then.” _

Tali gave Ghost a nod. 

-”You helped keep the admirals in check during my trial. If you ever need help, you’ll have at least one quarian with your back.”

Ghost gave a small nod back. 

-” _ If you ever find yourself in my world, merely call my name. I will hear.” _

Mordin stretched.    
-”Much data. Truly a fascinating experience. Following you was the right choice Shepard. Hope to aid you again.”

Ghost twitched, turning towards the dream gate.    
-” _ I am sorry, but I cannot delay. I can hear her calling me. I do not wish to anger my sister.” _

Jane grinned. 

-”Aw, is the big bad Shade Lord scared ?”

Ghost nodded.    
-” _ Yes.” _

Jane’s grin deflated.    
-”Oh. Wow. I kinda want to meet your sister now. Maybe she could kick some Reaper ass.”

Ghost shook his head.    
-” _ It is better for both our worlds you two never meet.”  _ Ghost bowed deeply. “ _ Thank you Shepard. For everything.” _

Jane grabbed the vessel by the shoulder, pulling them up before grasping their arm.   
-”None of that formal stuff. I’m no good at that. Look at me in the eye when you say goodbye.”

The vessel’s head rose, grasping back.    
-” _ Understood. Goodbye Shepard.” _

She grinned.    
-”Goodbye Ghost. Thanks for helping out with that Collector problem. Make sure to visit again, alright ?”

Ghost nodded.    
-” _ Of course. Once the situation is stabilized in Hallownest, I will return to aid you.” _

She smirked.    
-”Can’t wait to see Harbinger’s reaction. Stay safe out there.”

The dream gate shone bright, as Ghost stepped away from her, walking into the shimmering veil.    
-” _ You too Shepard.” _

And with a final flash, both the vessel and the dream gate were gone.

Jane stayed standing there in silence with her crew for a moment. Finally, Garrus spoke.    
-”What now ?”

Jane smiled. 

-”Now ? We prepare for the Reapers. And for the fight of our life.”

  
  


Ghost braced themselves as they passed through the dream gate, drawing their nail as they did so.    
-”SHAW !”

As predicted, the moment they emerged from the dream gate, they found a nail whizzing towards their mask, the vessel quickly parrying it to the side, shadow dashing through their sister. 

Taking a quick look around, they found that they were at the entrance of the black egg. The Hollow Knight was standing quietly in a corner, staring at them, giving a slow nod at their void sibling. Ghost felt a tinge of relief at seeing them alright; but were quickly brought back to the problem at hand as they felt the sharp nail of their sister tap against their mask. 

-”Three. Days.”

If they could gulp, they would have. 

“I have been waiting here. For three days.”

Ghost was silent for a moment, before they slowly turned around, staring at the furious expression of Hornet. 

-” _ I can explain.” _

To their surprise, she nodded. 

-”I believe you. But I have three days of stress, anxiety and frustration to take out. So I’ll listen to you...after beating you an appropriate amount of time.”

Ghost dashed backwards, drawing their nail.    
At least things were back to normal, they supposed.

With that thought, they charged at their sister, meeting her halfway, clashing with her for the third, but certainly not last, time in their life. 


End file.
